Ugh, Not Another Next Generation Story
by LazyassedSilverDemon
Summary: Several years after the Winx had finally settled down and had families, the day has come when their daughters are going to attend Alfea like their mothers. Bloom's daughter, Blaire, in particular was looking forward to meeting/befriending the other Winx daughters and forming the Winx next generation, following their mothers' footsteps. But, if only the others would cooperate...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here I am with yet another Winx next generation story. Look, I know that I've already written like two or three of these kinds already but, this one is different from the others, I swear! Even though I know that Next Generation Stories are practically frowned upon in this fandom, but whatever!**

 **This may seem like the typical next gen formula: All daughters are sixteen and attending Alfea, they are dorm mates and etc etc.**

 **But I'm trying to make this a bit different, I swear! Since, are you sure that the next gen would get along? Do they even want to attend Alfea in the first place? etc etc...**

 **Anyway, I don't want to spoil so...this chapter just includes the introduction of the Winx Next Gen or whatever, okay? Okay.**

* * *

 **Not Another Next Generation Story**

 **Summary:** Several years after the Winx had finally settled down and had families, the day has come when their daughters are going to attend Alfea like their mothers. Bloom's daughter, Blaire, in particular was looking forward to meeting/befriending the other Winx daughters and forming the Winx next generation, following their mothers' footsteps. Like, they are all attending Alfea, still all sixteen years old, share the same dorm, etc. But, if only the others would cooperate...

* * *

 _-Eraklyon-_

"I still don't get why you would get so worked up about this." The only son of King Sky and Queen Bloom, and the Prince of Eraklyon, Prince Blaine, stated to his overly excited twin sister, Princess Blaire, as he sat on the side of her bed, boringly watching her excitedly packing up her things for Alfea, he had already finished earlier and all he had to do was wait for his twin sister to finish.

"Well, who doesn't?!" The third daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky, and one of the four princesses of Eraklyon, Princess Blaire exclaimed with a look of disbelief targeted towards her brother, "I'm going to Alfea! You know! The school mum and her friends used to attend?! And who knows, maybe the other Winx daughters will be there too and we'll make a Winx next generation or something like that!"

Princess Blaire of Eraklyon, a young, beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with pale skin; wavy strawberry blonde hair that had reached past her hips; bright cyan eyes; and the majority of her facial features had quite a good combination of both of her parents. Like what was stated before, she was the third daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky of Eraklyon, and the fourth one in line for the throne too, trailing behind her older sisters, Princess Chloe and Scarlet, who are twenty and eighteen years old respectively, and her twin brother, of course, Prince Blaine, who is about ten minutes older than her, and the one trailing behind her is her younger sister, Princess Sydney, who is still ten years old.

Prince Blaine of Eraklyon pretty much looked like the male version of his sister. He was quite a young, handsome sixteen-year-old boy with pale skin; short, wavy strawberry blond hair that is a few shades darker that his sister's, with a cowlick visible in the center of his head like the one Bloom had; and bright, cyan eyes. He was also quite muscular (though, not as muscular as his father), but that's as expected from a Prince and a soon-to-be Red Fountain Specialist.

"I heard Princess Stacey of Solaria is attending Alfea this year too." Blaine shrugged, he's heard it earlier from the Solarian Princess' social media accounts (they were mere acquaintances), also from one of his friends, Prince Sebastian of Solaria, who also happens to be Stacey's brother. "Maybe Princess Lauren of Tides too, but I dunno about the others." He had only kept track with the Winx kids who happen to be Royalty, as they are easier to find, but the others, he didn't know.

Blaire's expression lit up at this, even though she and Stacey weren't pretty much close, but they do meet from time to time since their older siblings, Princess Scarlet of Eraklyon, and Prince Sebastian of Solaria has been dating for at least two years now. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "And I'm sure Lauren is going to go too, and the others too." She wasn't that close with Princess Lauren of Tides, the daughter of Queen Layla and King Nex of Tides, but what she does know is that there is a chance that Lauren would also attend for this year, or at least, that's what rumors suggest. "Do you know anything about Fiona, Melanie, and...Aunt Tecna's daughter, I don't remember her name..."

The Prince of Eraklyon just shook his head at this, "Nope." He thought about it for a moment, "Okay, maybe there's a chance that Fiona might attend this year, since her mom is pretty much a professor there. Melanie, err, I'm not so sure." He shrugged, "She said she'd rather be in the Golden Auditorium the last time I asked her about it. And..." He trailed off, trying to recall a certain technology fairy's daughter, "Tesla, that's what I think her name was, uh, I don't know about her either. Heck, I don't know anything about her! Last time we met her also happens to be our last playdate with the other Winx kids."

"Oh right." Blaire frowned for a moment, "Well, I hope Mel and Tess and the others attend Alfea this year too, I hope." She hoped. Wow, she's already creating nicknames for the two that they may or may not despise.

Before either of the two can say anything more, someone knocked at the door, "Hey, you two, are you done packing yet?" It was their father, King Sky. "Your mother already prepared a portal for you and your sister is waiting." Oh right, she forgot, her sister, Scarlet, also happens to be a Junior year fairy at the school.

"We're done!" Blaire shouted, suddenly standing up as she and her brother carried their luggage, now prepared for the new school year, and excited for the adventures that await them. "Again, I can't wait for Alfea!"

"'I'm sure you are, Sweetie." Bloom and Sky chuckled at their daughter's enthusiasm as the four walked together to the portal that the queen of Eraklyon had specifically made for her children. Sky turned to his son, his only son, "How about you, buddy? You excited about going to Red Fountain as much as your sister is excited about going to Alfea?"

Blaine merely shrugged at this, "Uh, I guess so."

"Well, I'm sure you two can't wait to go there already." Bloom smiled, "I heard the other kids your age are attending too." She thought about the other Winx kids attending Alfea this year. "Hmm, let's see, your aunt Stella told me Stacey is going to attend, same with your other aunts, they said that Fiona, Melanie, Tesla, and Louise is attending this year too."

"I thought Musa and Tecna's daughters are attending the Golden Auditorium and Zenith University respectively?" Sky asked, last time he remembered, the musical and technical fairies' daughters have no intention of being a fairy like their mothers.

"Maybe they had a change of heart?" Blaire asked, a big grin visible on her face, this day just keeps getting better and better. "But that's great! I mean, maybe we can make a next generation of Winx Club, like you did mum." She smiled at her mother.

Bloom smiled at this, "Oh, I'm sure the six of you will make a great new Winx Club."

* * *

 _-Solaria-_

"Moooom!" A certain young princess of Solaria called out for her mother as she ran through the halls of the royal palace, water dripping from her 'luscious' blonde hair and bright pink gown, her hazel eyes wide as she continued whining about how her outfit and hair was all ruined. As soon as she called out for her mother, snickers could be heard from the other hall that she was previously in.

Both Stella and Brandon checked out what their daughter's whining was all about with curious expressions, but other than that they assumed it was just one of their troublesome sons' pranks on their eldest daughter again. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Brandon asked after their daughter stopped her whining as it was replaced with a red, infuriated face, it seemed that the young princess was about to explode.

"Zack is at it again!" The princess exclaimed, looking like she was about to burst into tears at any moment now. "Look what he did to my luscious hair and fabulous gown! It's ruined! My look for the first day of Alfea is all ruined!"

Great. She's overreacting again. At least, in Brandon, and almost everyone's eyes she is. But Brandon knew that Stella would completely relate to her, but even then, Stella had a sense of maturity over the years, as not only her fashion and clothing are priorities, but her family and kingdom too. "It's just a dress, sweetie." Brandon tried to calm his daughter, "You can just go fix your hair again and wear another dress for your first day at Alfea."

That was the worst response he could have ever given to his daughter, as her only response was a glare. "Are you kidding me, daddy?! 'Wear another dress'?! First of all: Mom specifically made the dress for me to wear for my first day at Alfea to make me look fabulous! If I wear my other dresses, who knows what the other princesses would think of me! 'Is that Princess Stacey of Solaria? Eww, was that the dress she wore at her birthday? She didn't wear a new, specific dress for the first day of school? What a peasant!'" She took her time to catch her breath, "And secondly; I was really looking forward to wear this dress for my first day..."

"What's taking so long? I swear to god Princess Anastasia of Solaria, I will leave without you if you take any longer-" The second Prince of Solaria, and the second son of King Brandon and Queen Stella of Solaria, Prince Sebastian, walked in the room with an irritable and impatient look. Only to blink at the sight in front of him. Is that...his younger and only sister, in the dress that their mother had specifically made for her for her 'annual first day of Alfea' or whatever it is, and is soaking wet? But he eventually understood, _Ah, Zack, so you're at it again, little buddy?_ He knew it was his prankster of a baby bother, Prince Zachary, Zack for short. There, he spotted his brother, Zack, snickering at a corner, with an empty bucket in his hands.

Now Princess Stacey's glare was quickly shifted to her older brother, "How am I supposed to go to Alfea like this?!" She demanded to her brother, "I'm a mess!"

Princess Anastasia of Solaria, or as she is mostly known as, Princess Stacey was the only daughter of Queen Stella and King Brandon of Solaria (who knows what happened), she is a young, beautiful sixteen-year-old girl, with slightly tanned skin; long, flowing golden blonde hair like her mother's; and bright, golden eyes. She had mostly inherited her appearance and personality from her mother, for some reason. She was the third one in throne for Solaria, trailing behind her older brothers, Prince Lucian (Luke) and Sebastian, who are both twenty-one and eighteen respectively, and the one trailing behind her was her youngest brother, Prince Zachary (Zack) who is nine years old.

Unlike Princess Stacey who inherited the majority of her mother, Sebastian was a good combination of both of his parents. He was quite a handsome eighteen-year-old boy, with slightly tanned skin; short, dirty blond hair; and charming hazel eyes. Since he was a Junior/third year Specialist at Red Fountain, he was quite muscular. Prince Zack, on the other hand, was a cute nine-year-old, despite his trouble making tendencies. Like his siblings, he had slightly tanned skin; short, golden blond hair; and hazel eyes.

Queen Stella only sighed at this, since when did her daughter had become such a drama queen? Stacey was way more dramatic than her mother when Stella was her age, she didn't even wear a dress on the first day! "Sweetheart, I didn't say that you'll wear your dress today," Stella says, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "I said that you'll wear it on the school dance, which is like, the day after tomorrow. Princesses don't necessarily wear gowns/dresses on this day."

"But...but...but..." Stacey stammered.

"Now, go change into your casual clothes, your brother is going to get impatient anytime soon." Stella gave a knowing look to her second son, who nods and gives a thumbs up.

"I still need to meet up with Scarlet, Heather, and Teddy to catch up." Sebastian muttered.

"A double date, perhaps?" Brandon teased, causing his son to blush slightly and shake his head.

Both Stella and Brandon only chuckled at this, before turning to their daughter who had a look of misery. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll wash the dress and have it personally delivered to Alfea just in time for you to wear on the school dance." She gave a motherly smile to her daughter.

Princess Stacey was hesitant for a moment, that is, until Sebastian suddenly clapped loudly, "Now, go, go, go!" He shouted to his sister, who was startled at this and quickly ran to her room to freshen up and change her clothes. "Scarlet will kill me if we take any longer!"

Her parents, along with Sebastian, laughed together at this, that is, until Brandon's eyes quickly caught on her youngest son, still with a bucket in his arms, grinning sheepishly. "Okay, we have another kid to deal with here..."

* * *

 _-Linphea-_

"I don't know, Mother..." Fiona, the second daughter of the Guardian Fairy of Linphea/Professor at Alfea and Headmaster of Red Fountain, said quite hesitantly, fidgeting nervously with her hair. "I just don't think that I'm ready for Alfea yet..."

"Oh, of course you are, sweetie." Flora attempts to give an encouraging smile to her daughter, she was always this shy and hesitant about everything, she repeats, _everything._ Like last time, Fiona was hesitant whether she will order at a fast food chain or not. But..that's what she thinks. "You're sixteen now, that's the right age for a fairy to attend Alfea. And personally, I think that you're going to be a great student and fairy...Plus, I already enrolled you there so..."

"..That's because you're my mother and you want me to be exactly like you and elder sister..." Fiona muttered to herself bitterly. She had always had this habit of muttering things she wouldn't normally utter out loud, to avoid suspicion and to avoid offending anyone, especially her family, as the things she would mutter would sound like a complete stab in the back to some people. What, what can she do? Everyone has a side that they wouldn't want to show, and hers happen to be muttering things behind people's backs and secretly listening to gossips.

Flora didn't hear her daughter's muttering and blinked, looking at Fiona with a slightly concerned look, was her daughter always this secretive? "Did you say anything, sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Nothing." Fiona said quickly as she dismissed the subject, "Anyways...but I don't even know anyone from Alfea who will be in my classes." She tried to reason, she really, _really_ doesn't like to go to Alfea, it's always just a waste of time, she'd always thought.

"Oh, nonsense." Flora smiled, "Princess Blaire, Princess Stacey, Melanie, Tesla, and Princess Louise are attending too."

"Ah..." Fiona could only nod slowly and awkwardly at this, pretending to know who these strange, yet oddly familiar names. She only knew at least three of the names mentioned, but that's only since her older sister frequently hangs out with their older sibling. Yet, her mind screamed _"Who?"_ at the others mentioned. "They're...uh, you know..." She said slowly for her mother to continue it without suspicion.

"...your friends, remember?" Flora also continued slowly, letting her daughter comprehend her words, "I thought Tesla was your best friend?" The oddly quiet girl who is the daughter of her technical friend seemed to be the closest one to her daughter, since their older siblings are pretty much dating.

"Oh yeah, Tessie, I remember her..." Fiona responded awkwardly with an equally awkward laugh _._ "I remember the others too."

"That's great, dear." Flora smiled, "You'll get along with them great."

"Um, hello?" Flora and Helia's eldest daughter, Heather of Linphea, walked in the room where the mother and daughter has been chatting, "She still isn't budging?" Heather asked her mother about her sister, she had been waiting for her younger sister so that they'd go to Alfea already, but again, she had doubts.

Fiona of Linphea, is the second daughter of Flora and Helia. Fiona is a young, beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with tanned skin; long, dark blue (almost black) hair tied into a rather loose ponytail (like the one her father had in his early years); and narrow, emerald-green colored eyes. She was the second and youngest daughter, but the middle child of Flora and Helia. Her older sister is Heather, who is eighteen years old, and she has a younger brother named Felix, who is still twelve years old.

Heather is the older sister of Fiona, and the eldest daughter/child of Flora and Helia. She is an eighteen-year-old who also happens to be a junior year fairy at Alfea School for Fairies. Heather has fair skin; medium length, honey brown hair; and narrow, emerald-green eyes.

"Come on, sis." Heather says to her sister, grabbing her hand, "From first hand experience; I'm sure you'll have a great time at Alfea."

Fiona was still somewhat hesitant, before heaving a deep sigh and giving in. She didn't have anything else to do anyway. "Sure, I guess..."

"Great!" Heather grinned, "Now, let's go, the others are waiting for us!"

"W-wait, the others?"

* * *

 _-Melody-_

"Melanie Harper of Melody, come out this instant!" Musa yelled to her daughter as she knocked the door as loud as she can so that her triplets will leave for school already. "Max and Mason are packed and ready to go!"

"I don't care!" Musa and Riven's second daughter and the only girl out of the triplets they managed to spawn, Melanie, shouted through the door from her room, "I'm never, ever, going to Alfea! Ya hear me?! You'll never get me alive!" A maniacal laughter was soon followed. "But seriously though, I don't want to go to Alfea."

"But we already enrolled you there." Musa sighed.

"You can just unenroll me." Melanie muttered through the door, "And enroll me to the Golden Auditorium instead."

"What? I-uh, Melanie, that's not how it works. I don't think 'unenroll' is even a word." Musa pinched the bridge of her nose in mere frustration, she doesn't even know what's worse, trying to get her eldest daughter, Riley, out of bed every morning or this. _Jeez, why does my kids always have to be this stubborn? Curse Riven and his strong, stubborn genes._ "And you, young lady, are going to Alfea, and that's final." Hearing a huff from the other side of the door, Musa continued, "Now, come out before I'll have your father ram this door down and carry you all the way to Alfea."

Finally, her daughter came out, but not without her infamous scowl that she most likely inherited from her father. "Dad?" She turned to her father, Riven, who is talking to her twin (is that what you call it? She didn't know) brothers, most likely about Red Fountain.

Riven stopped talking to his sons for a moment, turning to his wife and daughter, "Listen to your mother, kiddo." Was all he bluntly said, before turning to his sons again.

Seeing her disappointed expression, her twin brothers, Max and Mason, shared knowing looks and snickered together at this. "Oh come on, sis, Alfea isn't so bad." Max tried his best to hold his laughter, same with Mason. "For girly girl fairies, that is. Y'know, like you?" That's when the two officially burst into laughter.

"Oh stop teasing her, you two." Musa scolded, rolling her eyes, turning to her daughter, who is turning red from either anger or embarrassment (but considering her aggressive nature, most likely anger), "She already doesn't want to go as it is, don't make this situation worse for me already."

Melanie of Melody (it rhymes, she knows, and she despises the fact) was the second daughter of Musa and Riven, she is a young, beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with pale skin; somewhat long, dark blue, nearly black hair with dark magenta highlights tied into a side ponytail; and slanted, blue eyes. She had mostly inherited her father's facial features, giving her the appearance that she's pissed off all the time, and not to mention her temper. Like what was mentioned before, she was the second daughter, but the fourth child of Musa and Riven. The oldest was her big sister Riley, who is about nineteen-years-old, next was her twin brothers, Max and Mason (who was born twelve and five minutes before her respectively, so technically, she's the youngest among of the triplets), and the youngest was her little brother, Reed, who is still six years old.

Despite being triplets, they aren't identical, so it's pretty easy to tell the difference between them, but at the same time, one can easily tell that the three are triplets by some similarities. Max, the oldest by twelve minutes out of the three, is a young, quirky sixteen-year-old boy with pale skin; short, spiked up blackish blue hair; and slanted blue eyes. Mason, on the other hand, was a young, and rather charming sixteen-year-old boy with pale skin; short, slicked back, dark magenta hair; and sharp, blue eyes. Unlike their sister, they had inherited the majority of their features from their mother, giving them the appearance that they're happy-go-lucky boys. Considering how Riven wants his boys to be as strong and tough as he is, both Max and Mason are quite muscular than the average boys their age.

"I don't even know anyone in there." Melanie muttered irritably.

"Oh come on," Musa says, smiling as she was about to tell her daughter about the news about her old friends' daughters attending this year too and the fact that her daughter and their daughters may or may not share a dorm like their mothers back then. "Your friends are attending this year."

"Which friends?" Her daughter raised a brow, "Because last time I remembered; all my friends are going to the Golden Auditorium. Y'know, the school that I specifically asked to be enrolled in so I can be with my friends and embark on my musical talents?"

"Not those friends," The musical fairy shook her head, "you know, my old friends' daughters?"

For some reason, Melanie looked completely clueless about this, even though she knows exactly who her mother is referring to. "Who?"

Musa sighed, "You know, like Princess Blaire of Eraklyon?"

"Oh, you mean that obnoxious and clumsy princess that tries way too hard to make friends with everyone?" Melanie says sarcastically.

"...Princess Stacey of Solaria?"

"That pathetic snobby princess who refuses to acknowledge even a tiny bit of my existence just because I'm no royalty?"

"Fiona?"

"That really 'shy' and 'quiet' girl who whispers things behind your back and secretly listens to everyone's conversations. Yeah, I think she's a sociopath or something."

"Tesla?"

"That anti-social girl who doesn't give a fudge about everyone and sounds like a sarcastic know-it-all?"

"Uh, Princess Lauren?"

"That really athletic girl who also refuses to acknowledge my existence simply because I don't exercise daily like she does?"

Musa was silent for a moment, okay, one moment her daughter acts like she doesn't know these girls, but is now making judgmental statements about them?

"You do know that you're still going nonetheless, right?"

"Dang it."

* * *

 _-Zenith-_

"I don't want to go."

"Tesla, you have already stated that for at least 34 times ever since you woke up today." Timmy sighed, rubbing his temples at his own daughter's rather futile attempt to not attend the famous school for fairies that her mother used to attend, "And I'm going to say this again: You are going to attend Alfea, and that's final."

Tesla, the only daughter and second/youngest child of Timmy and Tecna, only deepened her frown at this. Why can't her father just understand that she just doesn't want to go? "You don't love me." She stated.

"Of course I do, sweetie." Timmy sighed yet again, "And that is why your mother and I are going to send you to Alfea to further your fairy education-"

"Or, or, or, if you really loved me, you could just send me to Zenith Uni just like, oh I don't know, the rest of my friends and peers?" She asked, "I don't even know anyone from that blasted fairy school you've sent me to."

"Oh, come on, I heard your old friends are attending there this year." He attempts to list the perks of attending Alfea to his daughter, "You know, like Princess Blaire, Princess Anastasia, Fiona, Melanie, and Princess Lauren?"

His daughter only gave him an indifferent look. "I either do not recognize nor do not care enough to recognize those names you have mentioned whatsoever, father."

"It doesn't ring a bell? At all?"

"Perhaps it does." Tesla shrugged, "But I prefer to identify the Eraklyon Princess as an obnoxious individual, the Solarian princess as a total snob, the younger sister of my brother's love interest as a 'too innocent but once you turn your back she turns into a backstabber' kind of person, Miss Musa's daughter as an aggressive hothead, and the Tides Princess as an extreme athletic girl who forces her habits unto everyone?"

Timmy just stared at his daughter for a few moments, the last time she ever hung out with the other Winx's daughters was years ago, but even then, he doubted she was even paying attention to the others. "H-how did you-"

"A simple realm wide web search usually does the trick." She shrugged. Now, Timmy knew it wasn't a 'simple realm wide web search', as the things she mentioned looked more like gossips (he preferred to think that the girls aren't like that at all), but he isn't questioning any of that. At least she didn't hack through their personal information or anything...or did she? Knowing her, she probably did.

Before her father could even respond, a sudden explosion from the other room somewhat silenced the father and daughter at first. With Timmy with a startled expression and Tesla with a deadpanned expression, not even surprised. "I'm fine!" Yelled Tecna and Timmy's only son and eldest child, Theodore, mostly called as Teddy, from the other room.

A few moments later, the door opened where the smoke came out, along with Teddy with a somewhat sheepish look and a messy look (presumably after one of his inventions exploding on his face). "What happened this time?" Timmy asked with a slightly tired look, this was the fifth explosion this week.

"A mere malfunction, is all." Teddy shrugged, grabbing his trusty goggles from his face and rubbing it with a cloth, "But don't worry, I've already gotten it cleaned up." He turned to his sister, "So, Tessie, you ready to go?" He asked, he was dropping off his younger sister to Alfea before he would be on his way to Red Fountain for his third year.

"Do not call me that." Tesla hissed.

"Oh? But I'm your older brother, and therefore has the authority to call his baby sister whatever he wants." Teddy stated with a grin, causing his sister to scowl and glare at him. She always hated that nickname, even though that's what her mother usually calls her.

Like what was stated before, Tesla was Timmy and Tecna's only daughter and second/youngest child. She is a young, beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with pale skin; shoulder length, straightly and neatly combed magenta hair; and seemingly emotionless teal eyes behind a pair of half-rimmed, purple glasses. Tesla had mostly inherited the majority of her appearance from her mother, the only differences is Tesla's hairstyle, glasses, and seemingly cold, emotionless expression (also because she did inherit some of Timmy's features). She only had one sibling (not that she's complaining), and that is, her older brother Teddy, who was conceived and born two years before her.

Theodore, or Teddy, on the other hand, is a handsome, yet somewhat lanky eighteen-year-old boy with fair skin; short, shaggy and somewhat tousled orange-brown hair; and teal eyes that sometimes alters depending on his contact lenses. He was a junior/third year Specialist at Red Fountain, and surprisingly, he has earned more muscle than his father in the old days (not that Timmy's complaining..). Probably because the school had become a bit too intense to the students over the years...

"I'm not going." Tesla repeated to her father, now with a stern tone.

"Yes, you are." Timmy countered with an sterner and 'I am your father and I, along with your mother, knows what's best for you' kind of tone.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Timmy repeated, "And if you won't leave with your brother this instant, I will personally cancel your video game subscription for the year."

Tesla looked at her father with narrowed eyes, backing away from him and to the door, "...Fine, father, you win this round."

* * *

 _-Tides/Andros-_

"What do you mean I can't bring my equipment to Alfea?" Asked Lauren, the princess of Andros/Tides and the first daughter of Queen Layla and King Nex, with a frown plastered on her face after what her parents had told her, "I thought this was a free-choice kind of school?!"

"It is, sweet pea, but-uh, bringing tons of barbels and other exercise equipment things are going a bit too far, don't ya think?" King Nex chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Boy, his daughter sure does love her exercise.

"No, it isn't." Lauren muttered, "What's so 'too far' about me trying to stay fit while I'm at the fairy school?"

"Nothing is! In fact, it's great that you're planning to do this!" Nex exclaimed, "But-"

"But the amount you're planning on bringing is too far, don't you think, young lady?" Queen Layla raised a brow, "I mean, you're planning on bringing nearly _all_ your equipment, and half of them even couldn't fit in your room! How much else in your dorm at Alfea? How will your roommates feel about this?"

"They'll just have to deal with it, I guess." Lauren shrugged, "I mean, exercise is my main priority, I'm only going to this school for a year because you've forced me to do so. But now, I can't bring my equipment with me?"

"Of course you can bring, sweetie!" Nex exclaimed, "Just bring a couple of them and you're good to go!"

"I'm sorry, Mother, Father, but I can't just bring 'a couple' of them, I _need_ all of them!" Lauren exclaimed, frowning.

"Oh, come on, sis, you're only going to last there for like a year anyway." Lauren's older brother, Layla and Nex's eldest son, Prince Lewis, said as he came in the room.

"But still though..." Lauren muttered.

Princess Lauren of Tides was Queen Layla and King Nex's eldest daughter and the third one in line for the throne of Tides. She is a young, beautiful sixteen-year-old girl with dark brown skin; long, somewhat curly blue hair; and bright cerulean eyes. Lauren pretty much looked like a carbon copy of her mother other than her blue hair inherited from her father, she was also pretty athletic, so that explains that she's somewhat fit. Like what was stated before, she was the eldest daughter, yet the third one in line for the throne. She had two older brothers, and the two of them are paladins. Her eldest brother was Noah, who is about twenty years old, next was her brother Lewis, who was still seventeen years old. The one younger than her was her little sister, Nicole, who is still thirteen years old.

Prince Lewis was the second child and son of Layla and Nex, unlike the other Winx sons, he and his brother was a paladin instead of a Specialist. Lewis was a young, somewhat handsome seventeen-year-old boy with slightly dark skin; short, tousled dark brown hair, and golden eyes.

"Fine, I'm going to bring just a couple of my equipment." Lauren muttered, "But if only we're still sticking with the deal."

Oh right...Layla and Nex immediately remembered the deal they made with their daughter so that she can finally go to Alfea. "Of course, sweetie, anything for ya." Nex attempts to grin. Their deal was that Lauren was going to attend Alfea this year, with one condition: If she doesn't like going there, then she doesn't have to attend next year, but if she does, she'll stay. And before she could even step on the school, she already knows that she won't like it.

With that, Lauren left to gather up the necessary equipment for the whole yeah. "I'm sure you'll have a great time in Alfea, sweetie!" Nex attempts to cheer her up.

"No, I won't!"

* * *

 **This was longer than I expected, but I'm too lazy to split it up so yeah. Now you meet the daughters, who are basically the main characters in this story! I'll introduce the rest of their siblings later on but for now, so far, we have Princess Blaire, Princess Stacey, Fiona, Melanie, Tesla, and Princess Lauren. Like them? Hate them? Whatever, I hope that I had given them their own character and personalities and not just being a carbon copy of their mothers. But, why are they all sixteen, you may ask? Because reasons.  
**

 **Anyway, I'm feeling kind of numb right now so,**

 **Thanks for reading! I guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really a good second chapter in my opinion, as it's just the next gen meeting another one of the next gen so why not (also includes what Blaine, Max and Mason are up to back at Red Fountain)? Anyway, it will get better, I swear! I just needed to get this off my chest!**

* * *

"Okay, all you need to do is line up over there along with other freshmen, so once it's your turn, you say who you are, and Griselda will let you in." Princess Scarlet of Eraklyon, Blaire's older sister and the second oldest daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky of Eraklyon, instructed to her younger sister while her eyes are practically glued to her phone screen, "Oh, and yeah, on a side note: It's probably best to not get on Griselda's bad side."

Princess Scarlet of Eraklyon was, like what was stated before, the second daughter of the King and Queen of Eraklyon. Scarlet was a tall, beautiful eighteen-year-old Junior year fairy at Alfea, with pale skin; medium length, fiery red-orange hair tied into a rather messy ponytail; and bright, sky blue eyes. She was currently texting her friends and roommates as to where they are by now.

Blaire, looking up at her sister, blinked for a moment but eventually nodded, "Uh, sure?" Blaire's twin brother, Blaine, had already left for Red Fountain as soon as they got here on Magix. Who knows what he's dealing with now.

Reading her latest text from her good friend Heather, Scarlet looked around for a moment for them, "Oh, there's my friends," She smiled at waves at the group of Junior fairies at a distance, before turning back to her sister, "Okay, that's all for now, sis. Ms. F will tell you all the rest later, I gotta go," Before she could fully walk away and leave her clueless sister alone, she turned back to her, "Have fun, Blaire!"

The third princess of Eraklyon only smiled nervously and waved as her sister left with her friends, after she left, she only frowned and sighed. She then turned to the line of freshmen her sister referred, and was about to walk over there too, that is, until...

"Princess Blaire of Eraklyon, right?" A female, somewhat high-pitched voice asked her from behind. Blaire could easily tell who this is...

Blaire quietly gasped and turned around, only to be greeted by a certain princess of Solaria. "Stacey!" Blaire exclaimed excitedly, wow, not an hour has passed and she's already met one of the Winx daughters! How exciting is that?! One down and four to go!

"That's Princess Brianna Anastasia of Solaria to you!" Stacey exclaimed in a slightly serious tone, jabbing a finger on Blaire's chest. Blaire only blinked at this, until Stacey had burst into a mini fit of laughter, "Just kidding! Only non-princesses and non-royalty peasants can call me that." She winked at the princess of Eraklyon, "You know, Just Princess Things?"

"Uh, yeah?" Blaire laughed rather awkwardly, despite letting everyone- whether they're royalty or not- to call her by her name and not her full title like Stacey prefers. "Anyways...I'm really glad that you managed to attend Alfea this year too!"

Princess Stacey only nodded and grinned at this, "Yeah! Like, I heard that we're staying at the same dorm too! Only that I have a single suite!" She added excitedly. "How exciting is that?! I can already tell we're going to be, like, BFFs!"

Stacey seems nice. Blaire thought, talking to her now, she isn't much sure why people would even refer to the princess of Solaria as a snob. "So, did you check in with Griselda over there yet?"

The blonde princess shook her head, "Nope, not yet. I recently got here and I was kind of expecting to check in together with someone like you." She grinned, "Y'know, I don't want to deal with the good ol' scary Griselda all alone."

"I guess you're right." Blaire chuckled, looking at the line where the freshmen usually checks in, "And we should probably get checked in already..."

"Okay!" Stacey nodded quite eagerly at the redhead, "Just as long as those peasants over there won't get _too_ close to me." She said it as if it was a joke, but there was also a hint on her voice that made Blaire think that the blonde princess is not joking.

Blaire gave a puzzled look and blinked at the princess, but eventually shrugged it off as the two walk over to the line to check in for the new school year. "Okay, I guess...?"

* * *

 _-Meanwhile in another area in Alfea-_

"Where the hell is my dorm?" Melanie muttered as she navigated her way through the halls of Alfea, dodging (or...pushing) some of the other freshmen also going in their dorms, but what separated her from the rest of them was that Melanie has no idea where her dorm is. What a pleasant situation she's currently experiencing right now. "Not an hour has passed and this school is pissing me off already."

Her encounter with a certain strict vice-headmistress while checking in the school earlier wasn't pleasant either, and so was the orientation the headmistress had specifically held for the freshmen for this year. No, she wouldn't bother recalling the previous events, but let's just say she managed to piss off a vice-headmistress and a couple of the freshmen that she may or may not be classmates, or worse, suite mates/roommates, with.

Melanie was getting frustrated and angry as minutes passed, if she won't find her dorm soon she's bound to explode-!

"Oof!"

The musical fairy's daughter hadn't realized she was running into a wall until she, well, ran into a wall. She landed with a soft thud on her bottom and groaned, rubbing her forehead. "What the hell?" Luckily for her, the other freshmen were far too preoccupied on finding their dorms to even notice her blunder, that is, except one of them. But she never laughed like Melanie expected, she didn't even crack a smile as her face continued to look emotionless.

"What are you even attempting to accomplish?" The girl muttered, her voice had a tone that reminded Melanie of a robot's voice, as she held out a hand for the musical fairy's daughter to try and get up, "Going to Hogwarts, perhaps?" This time, there was a humorous hint in her voice, but it still remained monotone, for some reason, Melanie didn't know. "If so, I'd be personally offended if you failed to take me with you."

The maroon-haired freshman blinked and looked up at the girl, "Huh, Tesla, right?" She recognized the magenta, neatly combed hair and purple, half-rimmed spectacles from anywhere. The girl, Tesla, merely nodded at this as Melanie grabbed the hand holding out for her and stood up. Remembering Tesla's previous statement, Melanie smirked in amusement at this, "If I knew how to go to Hogwarts, I would have gone there instead of this place."

Again, Tesla didn't laugh at this, nor did she crack a smile as she only nodded. "Perhaps you're correct." She pushed her half-rimmed, purple glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Regardless; I do prefer going to that wizard school than this blasted fairy school my parents sent me to."

Melanie was a bit too surprised at the magenta-haired freshman's words. What's this? One of the most intellectual and tech-savvy couple's daughter who doesn't like to go to Alfea, one of the most prestigious fairy schools in the Magic Dimension and one that her mother used to attend? This should be in the news right now. "Huh, that's weird, you don't like Alfea?"

Tesla shook her head at this, "On the contrary, I don't find it that odd. I just prefer to be an inventor, even a scientist, instead of being a fairy." She stated, "But unfortunately, my family wanted me to 'follow in my mother's footsteps' and enroll me here without my consent whatsoever."

"Huh, that's almost exactly my situation right now." Melanie couldn't help but grin, wow, not only was a freshman was relating to her in some way, but she's a Winx daughter too! Looks like she's not alone in this one. "That's cool, real cool. I think we're going to get along great." She smiled as she and Tesla was about to walk side by side together in the hallways, but Melanie stopped as she remembered what her situation was. "Great...I forgot that I didn't know where my dorm is."

The magenta-haired girl, at hearing the maroon-haired girl's last statement, looked back at her with the same emotionless expression she always wore. "Are you joking right now?" Tesla asked, pushing her half-rimmed purple glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"What do you mean?" Melanie asked, confused.

Tesla couldn't help but heave a sigh, "We, the Winx Club's daughters, are staying in the same dorm our mother used to stay in. Because...reasons." She looked at Melanie's surprised expression that clearly said 'Why didn't I think of that?!' but continued anyway, "And since the rooming is the same and all, that means you're my roommate, considering how our mothers used to also be roommates in their time here."

Well, at least she's not rooming with a total stranger. Plus, Tesla seems cool, probably the type of roommate who minds her own business and isn't annoying. Maybe not one to hang out often due to her possible studying habits and introverted nature, but can still be good company if one has problems as she looks like a listener than a talker. Plus, Melanie actually finds Tesla the most tolerable one out of the Winx next generation. "That's cooler, y'know, Tessie, I think we're going to get along as roommies, y'know what I'm saying?" She slouches an arm on Tesla's shoulders.

Melanie could see Tesla's eyes narrowing as soon as she called her 'Tessie'. "Do not call me that if you don't want me to throttle you with your hair."

Despite the threat, Melanie could care less, as she can come up with worse threats. "Whatever ya say, Tesla."

* * *

 _-Meanwhile in an Alfea dorm that used to be occupied by the famous Winx Club-_

"Is anyone here? Hello?" Princess Lauren called out as she got in the dorm that she was supposed to be staying in, but to her surprise, no one was there yet, at least, she thinks so. "Huh, looks like I'm the first one who got here." She gave a small smile as she dropped off her backpack and stretched out a bit. Her remaining luggage was already in her room as it was a pain to carry it all the way.

Even more to the Tides Princess' surprise, she wasn't the first one to be in the dorm. "Not really." A girl came out from one of the rooms, and Lauren recognizes the girl as one of her mother's old friends' daughter. "Princess Lauren, right?"

"Uh-huh." Lauren nodded as she slouches her backpack over her shoulders, before looking up her supposed dorm-mate. "Leona. right?" She couldn't really remember, or care to remember the name of the girl she hasn't seen in years.

The girl was quite surprised, blinking, before shaking her head and letting out a small chuckle, much to the Princess' confusion. "It's Fiona, but you were pretty close as it kinda rhymed, so I'll give you that."

"Oh," Lauren laughs at her own mistake, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Fiona." She apologized, even though the girl didn't look offended or anything, just merely amused.

"I don't see why you're apologizing," Fiona shrugged, "But I still forgive you nonetheless...whatever it was you're apologizing about."

"That's good." Lauren nodded. Looking around the dorm, she wasn't really in the dorm prior to this day, but she did see some pictures of her mother and her friends in this dorm, and judging from those photos, nothing seemed to change, other than some modern furniture and color of the walls, but that's about it. What's odd was that she, along with probably Blaire, Fiona, and the remaining Winx daughters, was somewhat looking forward to attending Alfea when they were like, what? At least, four, to five years old? What had happened?

Oh right...they grew up. Realizing that they're very much different from their mothers and have other hobbies and dreams other than living their lives fighting bad guys and being guardian fairies. Like Lauren, for example, she wants to do parkour and maybe be a female paladin if her father approves. But she's a fairy...they said. So what if she's a fairy? She just didn't get it.

"So..." Fiona awkwardly started again after a moment of awkward silence between the two. The other Winx daughters still doesn't seem to arrive in the dorm anytime soon, so might as well consider conversing with one of them who managed to reach second here, right? "Err...do you have a roommate?" She asked, she remembered her aunt Layla never had a roommate as she had a single suite, but she still asked anyway.

"Not really, y'know, a single suite." Lauren shrugged, "Uh, you?"

"I'm rooming with Princess Blaire of Eraklyon." Fiona mumbled, and after that she quietly mumbled another sentence or phrase that Lauren couldn't hear.

"What was that?" The Princess of Tides raised a brow.

"Nothing!" Fiona said quickly, shrugging as she quickly dismissing the subject. "Anyways...you probably still have to arrange your things in your room and I don't want to bug you or anything so..."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the nature fairy's daughter. Was she always like that? "Oh-uh, you're probably right, Fiona." She said slowly as she narrowed her eyes, deciding to let the girl off the hook this time. As Lauren turned to her dorm room, Fiona was did the same thing at the opposite direction. "See you later, I guess."

"Yeah..." Fiona trailed off, and continued muttering things under her breath. Okay, is it just Lauren, or is that girl suspicious?

* * *

 _-Meanwhile at Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery-_

"Dorm 101...dorm 102...dorm 103..." Blaine counted under his breath as he strolled along the halls of Red Fountain, checking each of the dorms' room numbers just in case his is here, he recently checked in after he and his sisters arrived from Eraklyon to Magix, and while his sisters were off to Alfea, he was off straight to Red Fountain...alone. That's being an only son and having a busy father ruling a kingdom for you.

Anyway, unlike over there at Alfea, Red Fountain didn't really have an orientation for freshmen or any other year kind of Specialists. So basically, all they had to do was check in to the school, find their dorms, probably befriend a roommate/dorm mate or two, and rest up a bit until tomorrow where classes start.

Finally, he found his dorm. He had to breathe in first as he was somewhat nervous as to who his dorm mates might be. And after doing just that and debating whether or not he should go in the dorm and get this over with, he was now about to grab the door handle, until...

"I'm going to go in first!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it!"

Blinking, Blaine turned to where the noise of two boys came from, only to tense up as he saw two boys running towards probably his way, yelling and pushing each other in the process: one had spiked up blackish-blue hair; and the other had slicked back maroon hair. Other than that, they looked pretty identical, twins perhaps? But nonetheless, Blaine couldn't help but tense up and freeze...he knew those boys from anywhere, and let's just say they're extremely...troublesome. "Oh no..."

Much to Prince's fear, the twins (that's what he will call them despite already knowing that they're triplets) was, indeed, heading his way...without them knowing. Oh no, are they dorm mates? Please don't let them be dorm mates, Blaine practically pleaded as the two kept getting closer and closer to him, still oblivious to the fear-stricken and frozen Prince standing in their way. They are, no doubt, going to collide with the Prince of Eraklyon.

"Max, Mason, stop!" Blaine attempted to stop the two as he shielded himself with his arm, pretty pathetic, he knows. But it's too late to run.

Unfortunately for the prince, the twins still didn't stop and by the time they realized someone who is an old friend is standing on their way. Mason's eyes widened at this, knowing full well at what is going to happen, while Max, the more oblivious one, waved at the prince with a grin, "Oh, hey Blaine! Long time no see, man-"

Before the spiky-haired boy could finish, the two had already collided with a fear-stricken boy, with the two of them landing on the poor boy, a loud thud, yelps, and groans accompanying it. "I knew this was a bad idea..." Mason mumbled, rubbing his head that had collided with the cold, hard floor. "Dammit Max." He cursed at his twin brother as the three of them stood up, dusting their clothes, "Hey, you okay Blaine?" Mason turned to the prince with a slightly concerned look, patting his back.

Blaine looked dazed for a moment, leaning on the wall, "Uh, y-yeah."

"Wait," Max muttered, looking at the prince with a confused look, "You're schooling here at Red Fountain this year too?" He asked, to which Blaine nodded, "And you're going to stay in this dorm?" He asked, pointing at the door of the dorm that the three of them are supposed to be staying in. Again, Blaine nodded at this, causing the boy to grin and give the prince a good ol' slap on the back. "That's cool! That means we're dorm mate bro!"

Just as the boy said that, the door to what is supposedly to be their dorm suddenly opened. "What the hell is going on here?" A boy demanded, he seems to have quite a temper.

"Uh..." Max and Mason couldn't help but grin sheepishly, great, this boy could be their dorm mate for all they know since he's in _their_ dorm after all and they're already pissing him off. Blaine, on the other hand, nearly backed away from the boy, he didn't know why, but why does this boy scare him for some reason?

"Bolt, who's out there?" Another boy was behind the previous boy, who is presumably named Bolt, with a somewhat cold expression as soon as his eyes landed on the three outside.

"Is it our dorm mates, perhaps?" Yet another boy asked as he basically did the same thing as the previous boy (which is go behind Bolt), though his eyes are practically glued on some book.

"Uh, hi." Blaine managed to get the courage to talk to them. He didn't know why, but these boys just seem to have these bad vibes, as if he should be afraid of them or something. "I'm Prince Blaine of Eraklyon, and these two," He pointed at the twins, "Are Max and Mason of Melody." He turned to the three boys, "Uh, are you our roommates, perhaps?"

It took a few moments for the boys to respond, as they raised a brow and look at each other first, before nodding off and letting the three go in the dorm. "Yeah, you're our roommate alright."

"This place is so cool." Max grinned as he, Mason, and Blaine came inside the dorm.

"Anyway," One of the boys started, "Since we're dorm mates after all, and-uh, you introduced yourselves, I guess it's fair for us to introduce ourselves also."

Blaine nodded at this, he was somewhat curious as to what their names were, but just didn't have the guts to ask.

"I'm Isaac, but you can call me Ike." One of the boys, Ike, says, before pointing at the other boys, "And those are my cousins, Bolt and Damian." He pointed at his two supposed cousins, who shrugged and nodded respectively.

All three of them looked sixteen and are freshmen like Blaine, Max, and Mason. Though, Blaine found it hard to believe that they're cousins who are born in the same year, he isn't that surprised after remember that her sister, along with Stacey, Fiona, Melanie, Tesla, and Lauren are also the same age and there are six of them! Ike had extremely pale skin; short, straight white (or is it silver? He couldn't tell) hair; and blue eyes. Damian had tanned skin; short and neatly combed dirty/dark blonde hair; and purple eyes. And last but not least, Bolt had fair skin; somewhat frizzy gray hair; and bluish green eyes.

"Well, nice to meet you guys." Max continued grinning at the three.

"Anyway, Max, we still need to pack up," Mason gave a polite nod to the three as he dragged his brother and Blaine into their dorm room, despite not having Blaine as a roommate.

"Hey, what was that for?" Max asked irritably after Mason closed the door.

"Is it just me, or are those guys...weird?" Mason asked.

"You too?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you two are just being judgmental, don't ya think?" Max shrugged, "I mean, those dudes look and sound nice I don't get why you're getting so worked up about this." Max turned to his brother, "Trust me bro, those dudes are, well, normal dudes."

"Well, I hope you're right about that..."

* * *

 **Okay, I know this chapter sounds like the generic Winx next gen chapter, but again, I'm just trying to get this off my chest. Here, you see Blaire and Stacey, Melanie and Tesla, and Fiona and Lauren interact with each other, and hey, they seem to get along, right? Well, what about the rest of the Winx daughters? I don't think Stacey would be pleased with Melanie, Tesla, and Fiona and all...and I don't think Melanie would find her tolerable either.**

 **Anyway, again, I'm kinda feeling numb right now so,**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A short chapter than usual but a chapter nonetheless. I don't think I have much time writing more than at least a thousand words, so yeah.  
**

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm meeting you girls, right here, right now!" Blaire excitedly exclaimed as she made her way to the common area — which Princess Lauren, Fiona, and Melanie are hanging out in to get to know each other, Princess Stacey was still busy organizing her millions upon millions of dresses, and Tesla was nowhere to be found — and the Princess of Eraklyon continued grinning as she sat down on one of the couches, "It's just- wow."

Melanie and Lauren scoffed and rolled their eyes at this, much to Blaire's confusion, whereas Fiona just shyly smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm meeting you girls, right here, right now, too." The music-savvy freshman said, while Blaire continued grinning at this, knowing that one of them feels the same way, until... "When I'm supposed to be in a dorm in the Golden Auditorium with my _real_ friends instead, not the ones who are _supposed_ to be my friends just because my mom is friends with their moms too and, for some _absurd_ reason, want to make history repeat itself." Melanie added in which Blaire frowned.

"Okay, first of all, that was kind of mean." Fiona scolded Melanie, frowning. Though, she has a habit of muttering things behind people's backs, she still doesn't like it when people fight. "And second of all," She turned to Lauren, who as flexing with a barbel, "Why are you holding a barbel?"

The said musical freshman scowled at the artistic freshman and hooked up her headphones instead, "Being mean is one of my specialties in life, get used to it."

Lauren, on the other hand, frowned at the dark-haired fairy and continued flexing with her barbel, "Why do you have a paint brush behind your ear?" She retorted, referring to Fiona's favorite paint brush neatly tucked behind her right ear.

Fiona seemed surprised by her dorm mate's words, "W-well, uh, you know, because I like painting and arts?" Fiona had always loved painting and had an artistic skill inherited from her father, prior to this, she wanted to attend Art School, but like what happened to Melanie and Tesla, it didn't happen.

"Well, I like exercising and maintaining a healthy and fit body." Lauren stated, "We all have our own things to do, don't judge other people just because theirs is different."

Melanie, despite wearing her headphones on full volume, managed to hear what the Tides princess had said and scoffed, "Says the one who ignored and walked out on me when we tried hanging out at Macca's when we were like, I don't know, thirteen?" It wasn't like Melanie and Lauren were in any way close before, but one time their moms decided to visit Earth and leave their daughters to go around, explore the previously magic-less planet. Over the years, Earth had been an interesting tourist spot for many magical beings at the Magic Dimension, as they are surprised and rather impressed at how a small planet with a couple of billion people managed to survive without the existence of magic over the centuries. Some fairies, wizards, and other beings even went as far as to go live on Earth, while some humans either rich enough or is in need of a job outside of their planet, live in the Magic Dimension, with at least thousands living in Magix City alone.

"That fast food chain from Earth is nothing but dozens upon dozens of calories and fat." Lauren glared at Melanie, "It's not my fault I don't want to ruin my body."

The maroon-haired fairy glared back at her, "Get a reality check, princess. Eating a burger once in your sorry life won't fucking kill you."

"Why you-"

"Okay, you two can stop now." Blaire laughed nervously as Fiona attempted to hold the Tides Princess down just in case she would lunge at the musical fairy, while Blaire watched over Melanie just in case she would do the same.

Melanie grumbled something under her breath as she leaned back and hooked up her headphones again, Lauren did the same, but instead stood up and muttered something about going in her room so that she won't hear any of their 'nonsense'. The musical girl retorted a 'whatever' as the princess slammed the door shut.

After that, the three just sat there awkwardly. With Blaire and Fiona attempting small talk to avoid the awkwardness, while Melanie was just listening to her jam. "So...how many are we here?" Blaire asked, she couldn't remember how many Winx daughters are staying in the same dorm.

"I think five." Fiona shrugged, "I mean, there's me, you, Melanie, Princess Stacey, and Princess Lauren. So, yeah, five-"

She was cut off as one of the rooms in the dorm opened, revealing a certain magenta-haired freshman with purple spectacles, looking occupied on her odd device that the other girls could assume that is a trend on the tech-savvy realm of Zenith. It seemed that she was about to leave.

"Looks like I spoke too soon." Fiona muttered.

Blaire smiled at the tech-savvy freshman, "Oh, hey Tesla," She greeted, to which Tesla only responded with a mere nod to at least acknowledge her existence, "Where are you going?"

"Going to Magix City to buy some necessary materials for the school year that I failed to buy back at home." Tesla answered in her usual monotone voice that slightly terrified Fiona as robots are her worst nightmare, not looking up from her device.

Melanie looked up at this, "Finally," She stood up and stretched her arms a bit, "Hey, you don't mind if I come with you, right? I forgot to buy this album and-"

"As long as you acknowledge and is aware of the boundaries of my personal space then yes, you may." She answered, her tone of voice never changing.

"Great, I knew we could get along," Melanie smiled, "Unlike _other people_ around here..." Her eyes darted at the room of a certain Tides Princess, before going in her own room to freshen up and perhaps get a jacket.

"So, you two are leaving for Magix City?" Blaire asked, to which Tesla nodded. "Um...can Fiona, Stacey, Lauren, and I come too?" She asked, "I mean, it would be really fun if we go shopping and get to know each other more on the first day."

"Great idea, Blaire," Fiona smiled.

"Like I stated before, it's acceptable if you know the boundaries of my personal space." Tesla stated.

"Great!" Blaire exclaimed, "Looks like we're going shopping!"

As if on cue, another single suite room in the dorm slammed open, revealing a shopaholic of a Princess who will come after you if you say something along the lines of 'Shopping' or 'Fashion'. "Did anyone say shopping?!"

* * *

 **I know it's not much but hey, at least we can get a small hint as to what the Winx next gen see each other now. Let's just say there will be enemies within them and some who don't have much enemies will pick sides. In this chapter, we already know Melanie and Lauren won't get along, but Lauren isn't the only one Melanie will generally dislike. Can you guess the other? Can you tell who will be friends and who will be enemies, or both (frenemies)?**

 **That's all for now folks, so...thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, Melanie makes yet another enemy, yay!**

 **Just a warning since Melanie actually _hurts_ someone in the chapter, so yeah. Basically, a bit of violence and swearing, but nothing too extreme.**

* * *

"Carry them, peasant!"

"Like hell I will, blonde airhead!"

"Great." Fiona sighed as she, Princess Blaire, and Tesla basically stood by a street in the city of Magix while a certain hotheaded freshman looked like she was about to lunge at a certain blonde princess from the sunny realm of Solaria. Great, indeed. Not even a few hours at Magix city and Melanie also managed to pick a fight on the princess of Solaria, but Tesla and Fiona couldn't blame the musical fairy though, considering how Princess Stacey is treating them as if they were mere servants of some sort. Not like Melanie was the only one who Stacey was barking orders at...

Fiona, being a slightly nice and friendly person on the outside, carried some of the shopping bags that the blonde fairy had bought, while Tesla, only carrying her own bags filled with games and school materials, ignored the princess' barking of orders to the point where the said princess ultimately gave up and chose to bug Melanie instead. And now, this happened.

This wasn't what Blaire was expecting that would happen, she was expecting for all the Winx daughters to get along, go shopping, go to some pizza parlor and eat there, and perhaps meet some boys along the way. Princess Stacey feeling extremely superior to the point where she bosses her non-royalty friends, Melanie bickering with _yet another_ Winx daughter in the first day of Alfea, Tesla not talking at all ever since they had gotten here, and Fiona being way too secretive for her own good...wasn't part of Blaire's plan for today. "At least Lauren isn't here..." Blaire whispered to Fiona, "It's not like I don't like her hanging out with us and all, it's just that, if she was here, she and Stacey would have probably buried Melanie alive at this point."

Since Lauren was kinda pissed at Melanie and probably will hate her guts for the time being, she refused to go to Magix city with them. Blaire, Fiona, and Stacey was somewhat disappointed (Blaire and Fiona because they're not going to be complete on their first trip to Magix, while Stacey because she didn't like it how 'peasants' outnumbered the princesses in the little group of theirs), Melanie looked overjoyed, while Tesla...well, who knows what's going on in that head of hers.

"Stop fighting, you two." Fiona frowned as the fighting of two fairies are starting to catch bystanders' attention. "People are starting to notice."

Both Melanie and Stacey ignored the artsy fairy and continued bickering, causing the redheaded and art-loving fairies to sigh. "What now?" Blaire asked Fiona and probably Tesla if she's even listening.

Fiona merely shrugged at this, while Tesla didn't respond to it, much to the Eraklyon Princess' frustration. She was about to probably ask Fiona to grab Melanie while she grabs Stacey to separate them, until...

* * *

 _-Meanwhile-_

"So, Ike, Damian, Bolt," Max said out of the blue as he took a bite out of his burger, "Where are you guys from?"

Just like how the Winx daughters (Minus Lauren) went to Magix City to buy some things, the Winx sons (along with their three remaining dorm mates) did the same. Apparently Max forgot to bring his only pair of headphones and he decided it was too much of a hassle to go back to Melody to retrieve it so he bought cheap ones in Magix (and maybe ask a certain tech-savvy Junior Specialist to upgrade it or something). After the blue-haired boy was done buying headphones, the boys decide to stop by some burger shop nearby. So here they are, sitting on a table, eating some burgers or other menu items and trying to get to know each other. It seems that they're in a much more pleasant situation than the Winx daughters, that's for sure.

The three cousins paused for a moment, looking at each other whether or not they decide to answer it. "You first." Ike said rather rudely at Max, Mason, and Blaine, as he took a sip from his cola with extra ice on it.

Needless to say, the three Winx sons were surprised. "Uh, didn't we already mention it when we introduced each other back at the dorm?" Mason raised a brow.

"Yes," Damian nodded, "But we can tell that what you told us were just the tip of the iceberg. And we are so interested in learning things about you, so, care to enlighten us?"

"We will if you would do the same after we do." Max said, "Deal?"

The three cousins looked at each other again, looks like they can debate just by looking at each other, Mason took note. "Sure, whatever." Bolt shrugged, "Now, spill."

"Sure, I'll go first, I guess." Blaine cleared his throat, "Uh, as you already know, I'm Prince Blaine of Eraklyon, I-"

"You're the kid of Queen Bloom, right?" Damian asked, "You know, the previously princess of the realm of Domino?" Blaine nodded at the boy's question, to which Damian asked some more, "So why aren't you and your sisters the Prince and Princesses of _both_ Domino and Eraklyon?"

Blaine admits it; he gets this question quite often. "Well, that's because my cousins, Prince Dominic and Princess Titiana, are the true Prince and Princess of Domino, since my aunt Daphne and uncle Thoren are the rulers of Domino right now. Even if my mom was a princess of Domino, aunt Daphne was always the crowned princess of Domino."

"Oh," Ike nodded, "But you still have the blood of both royal families, right?"

"Oh, obviously." Blaine let out a nervous laugh. Why are they asking this question?

"That sounds cool." Bolt said, "But anyway, what about you two?" He asked, referring to Max and Mason.

"Our family isn't really that interesting." Mason shrugged, "We just came from the musical realm of Melody-"

"Your hair color suggests otherwise." Damian points out to Mason's hair as if it was a fact, "Your hair color is quite rare, and it is mostly found here in Magix. I have never seen someone in Melody with that unique hair color. One of your parents must have been from Melody, while your other must have been from here, Magix."

Max and Mason blinked at the blond's statement, looking at each other with confused expressions. "Uh, yeah, you got us," Max let out a chuckle as he put up his arms in surrender, "Mom is from Melody, and Dad is from here in Magix. So, yeah, you're pretty much right."

"Anyways," Mason said, "Enough about us. What about you guys, where are you from?"

It took a while for the three to respond...for some reason, they didn't know why. "...We don't really know." Ike spoke up after a while, while his cousins merely nodded.

The three Winx sons were surprised, "What do you mean you don't know?" Mason asked.

Damian only sighed at this while leaning his elbow on the table, "We don't want to talk about it, alright?"

Max, Mason, and Blaine only looked at each other at this with concerned looks, "Okay, I guess...?"

* * *

...

"Oh, hey Masey, Blainey, it's Melly!" A voice beamed nearby, the other girls couldn't fully recognize the voice but it sounded incredibly familiar, but Melanie knew that voice all too well.

Melanie couldn't help but flinch at her brother's voice as six (three familiar ones, the other three they couldn't recognize) boys approach them. Blaire could see her twin brother Blaine in the group of six boys, while Melanie flinched yet again when she saw her twin brothers.

"What's with that look, dear sister?" Mason asked his sister in amusement as he took a sip on his soda, he sounds much more mature and formal than his brother, Max. "Not happy to see us?"

"'Melly'?" Stacey couldn't help but repeat the quirky boy's nickname for a certain music-loving freshman in amusement, what a perfect nickname to mock! "What kind of name is that?! I wouldn't even name my pets or call my servants 'Melly'!"

Melly- cough, Melanie's eye twitched in annoyance at the blonde's words as she turned back to the said blonde, "I am _so_ fucking tempted to push you on the road and watch you get run over by some bus right now. You know that? I hope you do."

"Is your sister always like that?" Bolt, who was, along with Ike and Damian, with Max, Mason, and Blaine, whispered-asked in curiosity to Mason as his eyes darted at a certain maroon-haired fairy.

Mason was surprised to hear that question from his dorm mate, don't tell him that this guy is interested in his sister? "Yeah, pretty much, I guess so." He shrugged, yet said it slowly as he examined the boy's expression. "Why do you ask?"

"N-nothing, just curious, is all." Bolt stammered as he scratched the back of his head and pretended to be interested in some poster nearby. Mason only narrowed his eyes on the boy.

But Mason's narrowing of eyes was quickly interrupted as he was being nudged rather harshly by his brother. "Mase," He whispered to him, his eyes darting over a certain bespectacled girl, "Do you think Tess remembers the bet we made, like, years ago?"

Mason raised a brow at this, "You mean the one where you actually won-?"

"Yeah." Max cut him off since he didn't want him to fully mention it out of embarrassment. "I was just kind of wondering if she, y'know, still remembers to give me my prize?"

"But the prize probably won't come in another two years or so, her dad said so, remember?" The maroon-haired boy pointed out, "Plus, at that point she probably would have completely forgotten it since it was made when we were, what? Twelve?"

"But still..."

Mason just sighed at this as he patted his brother's back, "Move on, brother, move on."

Meanwhile, Blaine, Ike, Damian, along with the remaining Winx daughters that aren't fighting, just observed what was going on between a musical freshman and a Princess of Solaria. "Can I have the context to this, sister?" Blaine asked Blaire as he looked at the fight in confusion. Blaire only stared dully on the ground, much to her brother's confusion.

"Stacey was being a bit too harsh and bossy to me, Tesla and Melanie, Melanie got mad and fought back, and now this happened." Fiona explained quietly, "Hard to explain, actually."

"Oh," Blaine was surprised that Fiona was the one who responded instead of his sister, but it's probably for the best since Blaire looked extremely upset right, he didn't know why. "Oh, and uh, hello, Fiona, by the way." He greeted his headmaster's daughter.

Fiona merely smiled at the prince and gave him a small wave. "Hello to you too, Prince Blaine."

Blaine was about to smile back at the artsy fairy but was interrupted as he was being nudged by a certain silver-haired boy, "Hey, Blaine, that's your sister, right?" He asked, pointing at a certain strawberry blonde-haired girl bluntly staring at the ground. Blaine nodded at this, to which Ike brought up a followup question. "Is she okay?"

"Uh, why do you ask?"

Ike frowned, "Well, she just kind of looks...broken. Is that the right term?"

To be honest, Ike was right; Blaire just look kind of broken. The look in her eyes is just pure misery and disappointment. "Y-yeah, that's the right term, I guess..." Blaine trailed off, "And uh, I don't really know what's wrong with her, to be honest..."

Damian was supposed to be next to ask Blaine about a certain blonde princess, but suddenly...

"OOPS, I THINK MY HAND SLIPPED!" Melanie yells as she grabbed Stacey's shopping bag from Fiona's hands and literally used them to hit Stacey and practically shove her into the road in the process.

Stacey was more than surprised when she found herself being hit by her shopping bags and being harshly shoved into the road, that she yells at Melanie for doing so. "How dare you treat a princess like that, peasant!" She yelled, not noticing the upcoming bus going in her direction.

Before the Winx next generation knew it, a loud crash, a scream, and some sirens could be heard. Fiona, Blaire, Blaine, and the three cousins flinched at this, while Melanie and Tesla didn't react to this.

Fiona, Blaire, and Blaine were shocked, their eyes wide and their mouths agape, who knew what Melanie was capable of? Max and Mason just gave out tired looks, already knowing what their sister is capable of. Ike, Damian, and Bolt just stood there, also somewhat shocked but weren't really affected that much. While Tesla just remained in her usual stoic expression, she either didn't notice, or noticed it and just didn't care.

As the sirens continued on, Melanie only yawned and stretched a bit. "Wow, who knew it would take so much energy to do that? I'm starving." She spoke up as if she just didn't push a princess into the road to get hit by a bus, "Who wants pizza?"

Fiona managed to snap out of her shock and looked at Melanie with slight fear. Please remind her to never mess with this girl.

"Um...there's this pizza place nearby..."

"That's great. Let's go. Now."

* * *

 **Lauren wasn't included because, again, she was too pissed at Melanie right now. But what's weird is that, despite Tesla being here in this chapter, she literally has no lines, none, not even a word or phrase uttered by her. And I think that's fascinating. Just a thought while writing this.**

 **Looks like Melanie made yet another enemy in the Winx next gen, but don't think she's the only one against Stacey, another one will also hate her, so basically, she has an ally on this one.**

 **Also, we can see the potential couples (because romance is _so_ necessary for every story) in this chapter. Can you guess? I bET YOU CAN'T.  
**

 **Anyway, is Stacey going to be okay? What was the prize Max was talking about (this isn't really relevant to the story but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)? What's up with Ike, Damian, and Bolt? Why is Stacey being a brat?  
**

 **Well, I don't really know either, when it comes to the last question, that is.**

 **Nothing more to say so, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A pretty pointless chapter, so yeah.**

* * *

"It was an accident, I swear!"

Were Melanie's words of defense as she and the rest of the Winx daughters (minus Lauren since she, luckily, isn't involved in this mess) sat nervously in the Headmistress' office, with the famous Headmistress Faragonda looking at the daughters of her favorite girls with disappointment, and the infamous Head of Discipline and Vice-Headmistress Griselda staring directly into the girls' souls with unspeakable madness that will slowly drive them into insanity if they stare back any longer.

Apparently just before Melanie and the rest of the terrified Winx daughters went to some pizza place Fiona mentioned, they were quickly caught and was brought back to Alfea for some interrogation about Princess Stacey's accident (at least, that's what they think). The Winx sons and the three cousins from Red Fountain went back to Red Fountain for some interrogation from Headmaster Helia also about Princess Stacey, since they were in the area were the incident began, they were witnesses.

Melanie was sitting on a seat to the right of the Headmistress' desk, whereas Princess Stacey (now with a bandaged head) was sitting on the left side. While Princess Blaire, Fiona, and Tesla just stood behind them.

"Like hell it was an accident!" Stacey retorted to the musical freshmen, "You literally pushed me to the road with my own shopping bags- hmph!"

Stacey's words were cut off as her lips were zipped, with, well, a zipper thing. Both Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda blinked at this, but they both knew were it came from. Their eyes quickly shifted to a certain blue-haired girl who was muttering something under her breath (a spell) that she may or may not have learned from her mother that used it for her troublesome sons and husband. "Miss Melanie!" Ms. Griselda scolded.

Melanie flinched at the Vice-Headmistress' scolding and gave a sheepish, yet small, smile. "Uh...I can't let the princess speak such nonsense, y'know!" She tried to reason, leaning back on her seat to act natural. "What she said isn't true. Like I said, it was an accident." She turned back to the rest of the Winx daughters, "Right, girls?"

"I was never involved in this situation." Was all Tesla had stated.

"Uh..." Fiona stammered, before eventually nodding forcefully. Like she thought before, Melanie isn't the typical girl to mess with.

Blaire just stood in silence, for the first time she actually agreed with Tesla. She was, to be honest, never involved in this. Oh, what has she done to deserve to be in this situation? All she wanted for today was to hang out with her new 'friends' and go shopping and all that. But this day didn't turn out anything like her dream day, like, none at all.

"See?" Melanie turned back to the Headmistress and Vice-Headmistress with a sheepish grin. "Like I said, an accident."

Faragonda and Griselda didn't seem convinced or even amused at the musical fairy's daughter's attempt of defense. "Your actions are utterly unacceptable and inexcusable for an Alfea Fairy, Miss Melanie." Griselda snapped at Melanie, "You know you have the potential to be expelled in this school for such crimes-"

"Then expel me, I don't care." Melanie unexpectedly snapped at the Vice-Headmistress, much to everyone's surprise. "Hell, it's my _dream_ to be expelled in this god forbidden school in the first place-!"

"Miss Melanie!" Apparently, Melanie wasn't the one who will be snapping unexpectedly as Ms. Faragonda had exclaimed her name with a loud thud on the desk to silence her. Ms. Faragonda wasn't one to scold her students like the Head of Discipline would, but this girl is just going too far. "Your mother may have been a rebel when she was your age, but she was never this aggressive and had no consideration for others!" Ms. Faragonda couldn't help but sigh after this, she knew it wasn't right to compare Melanie to her mother when she had mostly inherited her attitude from her father, considering how Melanie looked a bit upset after the statement, but what the girl did was just too far.

The office was just silent after that, until the Headmistress had managed to calm down and clear her throat, speaking again. "I would normally dismiss you girls at this point, but the incident is far too severe to simply ignore." She stated, the Winx daughters only raised their brows at this, "And so, I have personally called your mothers here to formerly discuss this."

Silence.

"...Wait, what?" Stacey demanded, "You mean mom is going to come here to see me like this?!" She exclaimed, pointing at her bandaged head and slightly messy hair from the bandage.

"You've got to be kidding me." Melanie muttered, sinking in her seat with an irritated look.

"B...but my mom _is_ here, in this school, teaching in some class, right now..." Fiona mumbled nervously, she didn't like it when she got in trouble to the point where either her parents get called. "Is it _really_ necessary to call her? I mean, I wasn't even involved in this..."

"I can bet all my electronics that my mother won't even bother to show up." Tesla spoke up with a bitter look.

"Please don't..." Blaire nearly pleaded as she turned pale. Great, the first day of Alfea and she already gets into trouble, and not the good kind either.

Faragonda blinked at the three standing freshmen, before smiling, "Oh, I forgot about you three," She said, "Don't worry, only Miss Musa and Queen Stella are called to come here." Sighs of relief and a quick 'good' can be heard.

"So that means..." Blaire trailed off with lightened up expression, hoping for her Headmistress to continue.

"Yes. That means you three are dismissed." Faragonda smiled at the three, before turning at the two sitting in front of her, "While you two are staying here."

"Yahoo. That's great." Melanie cheered in an unenthusiastic manner, rolling her eyes. "Boy, is my mom going to be sooo proud of me."

"Tell me about it..." It was now Stacey's turn to sink into her seat in shame, "Oh, I can just imagine the shame my whole family and ancestry is going to feel!"

Just as Princess Blaire, Fiona, and Tesla bid their formal goodbyes at the Headmistress and Vice-Headmistress and leave, two portals suddenly appeared out of nowhere, revealing the Queen of Solaria and the Guardian fairy of Melody coming out of their portals, with a worried and tired looks respectively.

"I heard my sweet little angel got hurt?!"

"Sigh...what did she do this time?"

* * *

 _-Winx's Previous Dorm-_

Princess Lauren of Tides, who is completely unaware of her dorm mates (she didn't want to call them 'friends' yet), was just chilling in one of the couches in the common area of their dorm, a sports magazine in hand as she enjoyed the presence of solitude every once in a while. She had been this way after the other Winx daughters had left for Magix, which was a few hours ago.

But her moment of solitude was quickly interrupted as the door opened, revealing three of the Winx daughters walking in with tired looks. She was about to ignore them and continue on with her magazine reading, but was a bit baffled to see only the three of her dorm mates arriving, instead of five. Blaire had a rather...empty look in her expression as she practically fell on one of the couches, while Fiona and Tesla just sat down like normal human beings, Fiona had a somewhat relieved expression, while Lauren couldn't even tell what Tesla was thinking.

None of the girls spoke to even tell the Tides Princess as to what had happened to the two missing members, so she had to be the one to start the conversation. "Huh," Lauren spoke up, looking at the girls as Fiona looked up, "What happened to Ms. 'I-Hate-Everyone-and-everything-in-existence' and Princess Blondie?"

"At the headmistress' office," Fiona answered quietly, but loud enough for her dorm mates to hear. Lauren, along with Tesla but she wouldn't really care, noticed that Fiona had muttered something under her breath...for some reason. This has been going on ever since she met her earlier, Lauren took note. Was it a habit of some sort, perhaps?

Pushing the nature fairy's daughter's strange habit of muttering aside, Lauren was more concerned at Fiona's somewhat vague answer. "And why are they in the headmistress' office, may I ask?"

"Stacey keeps bossing and insulting us non-royalties, Melanie got mad like the hothead she is, and pushed Stacey on the road, where she got hit by an oncoming truck." Fiona answered with a sigh, "So, their moms got called in and they're probably in one of those teacher-parent conference things right now." Quiet and incoherent muttering could be heard after that like expected.

"Oh," Was all Lauren could utter. Well, good thing she didn't come with them, if she did, she would have probably done the same to Melanie, and she would have probably gotten in trouble too.

The remaining Winx daughters are silent after this, each doing their own thing (Lauren reading her sports magazine, Fiona looking around, Tesla on her portable gaming device, and Blaire...just sitting there), until Blaire managed to snap out of her misery and decided to break the ice and hold a conversation with the remaining Winx daughters for once, "So...the annual Alfea dance is on the day after tomorrow..." She started. "Do you girls already have a dress? I'm planning to pick one tomorrow."

"Jeez Blaire, it's only the first day of school," Lauren shrugged, "But, yeah, my mom already picked out one for me, so that's something, I guess."

Fiona nodded, "Yes, even if it's the one I wore on my sweet sixteen, I'll still wear it in the Alfea dance nonetheless." She smiled.

"I'm not going," Tesla spoke up, "A waste of time and energy, that's what it is."

Blaire smiled at Lauren and Fiona, but frowned at Tesla, "But why?" The redhead asked, "You're going to meet boys there," She attempted to tease.

Tesla looked up at her with her usual stoic expression, "Does this look like the face of an individual who might be interested in males and romance in general?" She asked, "Plus, I find the school dance quite unnecessary, considering how this is a school for fairies, not dancers or fashion models."

"But you have to go," Fiona joined in, "You might meet your potential love interest in there,"

"I surely hope not if that's the case," The bespectacled girl said.

"Okay, but did a boy at least ask you out?" Lauren asked, even though she hasn't been asked out herself. Plus, it seemed so early to be asked out, it's only just the first day of school.

"No," Tesla spoke, "And I hope it stays that way until after the dance."

"I doubt it, actually. A boy or two is bound to ask you out, maybe, tomorrow, I guess?" Fiona said, smiling. Like Blaire, she really wants all the Winx daughters to attend this dance. "Teddy did once say that you were 'secretly popular' with the boys back then at your old school. You wouldn't want to get a boy's hopes up, right?"

"No boy is going to ask me out and I'm still not going to the dance nonetheless."

Blaire had to think of something to make Tesla attend this dance, "Well, can we at least have a deal or something?" She asked the bespectacled girl.

Tesla raised a brow at this, adjusting her purple rimmed glasses, "I'm listening..."

"If no boy really asked you out by the time of the dance like you said they won't, then you won't go to the dance like you wanted," Blaire said, "But, if a boy _does_ ask you out, then you won't have any other choice than to attend the dance. Deal?"

She thought about it for a moment, narrowing her eyes and staring at Blaire for a moment, before saying "Deal." with confidence. "Now would you leave me alone?"

Blaire grinned at this, "That's great," She turned to Fiona and Lauren, "What about you girls, do you have any dates yet?"

"It's a bit too early, don't ya think?" Lauren said, leaning back on the couch, "It's barely the first day of school."

"I know," Blaire admitted sheepishly, "But you, do you know any boys that would, uh, probably ask you out?"

"I still haven't gone out to Magix City," Lauren said, "So, no one is on my list as of now."

"Well, I'm sure some boy will ask you out sooner or later," Blaire continued grinning, before eventually turning to Fiona, "How about you, Fio?"

Fiona pondered about it for a moment, "Hmm, I don't really know, to be honest."

"Well, you and Blaine seems to get along," Blaire said.

"Oh, Blaine, you mean?" Fiona asked, genuinely surprised. "Your brother?"

"The one and only, yep."

The nature fairy's daughter pondered about it for a moment. Sure, she and Prince Blaine had talked briefly earlier, but she wouldn't really call it 'love-at-first-sight' or something like that. "Um, no offense Blaire, but Blaine isn't really my type..." She said slowly and hesitantly.

Blaire frowned for a moment, before sighing, "Hmm, none taken." She smiled, "I get that a lot. Looks like Blaine isn't really anyone's type..."

"Okay," Lauren spoke up, "That's just plain sad."

"I know..." The redhead trailed off, "But that's his problem."

Fiona only laughed nervously at this, "Okay, but what about you Blaire?" She tried changing the subject about Blaine and decided to go on to Blaire instead, "Any boy in mind? You know...like Ike?"

Blaire looked up at this, "Uh.." She trailed off as she laughed nervously, looking at her watch, "Oh, it's-uh, getting really late, and we still have classes tomorrow, so...goodnight!" She said as quickly as possible as she practically dashed to her room.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at this while Fiona shook her head. "Typical."

* * *

 **I don't really know what to say at this point so...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know. I guess someone will get hurt again in this chapter and someone else will despise Stacey. Also, there's a future rivalry thing going on between the Winx sons!**

* * *

"Okay, so class, I am..."

Blaire sighed as she listened to her small, elf-like professor, who is presumably named Professor Wizgiz, as he introduced himself energetically and cheerfully. So her first class for today was meta-something that she couldn't really read or pronounce the word well since it's so long and somewhat obnoxious. She isn't even sure if it's a real word.

So, anyway, after the elf-like professor had introduced himself, he then demonstrated some sort of shape-shifting acts that amazed the students, especially Blaire. At first, he turned into the vice-headmistress and head-discipline of the school, Miss Griselda, that terrified the students for a bit, and eventually turned into animals like elephants or something. She had heard her mother mention him, along with other professors, from time to time and Bloom did say that Wizgiz was one of the most funniest professors out there, and that Blaire won't have a problem with him being strict and all.

And luckily for her, she likes this professor already, and she's glad that Professor Wizgiz would be her first class on her first day of school. While the elf-like professor was discussing something about shape-shifting (Blaire prefers to call it that instead of meta-whatever), Blaire decide to look around. At least three of her dorm mates are in the same class as her right now: Melanie, Tesla, and Fiona. Stacey and Lauren were at probably Professor Palladium's class as of now, which were a real bummer for Blaire (and a real blessing for Melanie).

Blaire looked at each and every one of her dorm mates. The Princess of Eraklyon was seated on the front row, Fiona was next to her, Tesla was somewhere near the window, while Melanie was at the back. The class seems normal so far, and her friends seemed to enjoy Professor Wizgiz's class as much as she does, since they're quiet and all. That is, until she realized something...

Looking over at Fiona, Blaire noticed that Fiona wasn't fully listening on the class, but half of her attention is on her sketchpad where she is presumably sketching something, it looked like a flower; Blaire turned her head to Tesla, who still has the usual indifferent look on her face, but has this small smile plastered on her face. Blaire wondered what was causing the smile, since she has tried to make Tesla smile before and nothing seemed to be working, that is, until she peered under the magenta-haired freshman's desk, where she can find what she can assume to be Tesla's PGD (Portable Gaming Device) or whatever; finally, Blaire turned to the back of the room where Melanie was seated. The musical freshmen looked like she was looking at the front, listening. Blaire found that a bit odd, but she chose to shrug it off, that is, until she noticed something.

Is Melanie...snoring and drooling?

Wait, is she sleeping?

Why are her eyes open then?

Then, the redhead remembered what Tesla had said earlier this morning.

 _"Melanie was researching about how to sleep with your eyes open and asked me for help." Tesla explained to Blaire after the redhead had asked why the bespectacled girl looked so...awful, sipping her espresso and yawning. "And let's just say I've had my fifth espresso mixed with Red Bull for the morning."_

Melanie was sleeping with her eyes open...Blaire frowned a bit, none of her suite mates seemed to be interested in Alfea at all! Fiona was drawing; Tesla was secretly playing a video game; and Melanie was sleeping in class! Is Blaire the only normal one in this new Winx Club or something?!

With a sigh, Blaire turned her attention back to the professor. He said something about them learning and doing the basics, which is changing their hair color. Blaire only smiled at this, her mother had mentioned something like this, and unlike Bloom, she knows how to do it.

Maybe it won't be such a bad year after all.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile, Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery-  
_

"Alright, boys," Codatorta announced to the freshmen Specialists-in-training, after explaining to the freshmen the basics and all that, "Time for you to choose yer main weapons for the rest of the year here," He gestured to a collection of weapons of any kind, "And remember; choose wisely."

"Yes, sir." All the freshmen, now in their uniform things (just imagine the uniforms that the Specialists now wore on season six and beyond) with different and unique color of gems on their gems that distinguishes them from each other, chorused as they saluted their professor.

"Good," Codatorta nodded at his boys, before stepping back and gesturing at the table of weapons, "Go on, choose a weapon to yer liking. There's plenty for everybody."

With that, the freshmen Specialists walked towards the tables to choose their weapons. Since this is a 'Winx Club Next Generation' story, let's focus on none other than the Winx Next Gen, specifically the Winx sons obviously, shall we?

Unlike his classmates, it didn't really take long for Blaine to find and choose a long, light blue sword, to which caught the attention of Headmaster Helia, who just so happens to be around the corner watching some Seniors, and made him approach the redheaded boy.

"So they were right about 'History repeats itself', hm?" The Headmaster mused.

Prince Blaine was caught off guard, suddenly turns around, and was even more caught off guard that the Headmaster would talk to him out of the blue like this. "Headmaster Helia!" Blaine exclaimed, giving a salute to the long-haired man. "Err...what do you mean by that?" He asked, recalling the headmaster's previous statement.

Headmaster Helia gave the young prince a smile, "That sword," He pointed at the blue sword, "Was the almost exact replica that of what your father used in his time here."

"Oh..." Blaine said slowly, trying to process what Helia had said, "Really?" His confusion was now turned into disbelief and curiosity. He hadn't really seen his father use these kinds of swords before.

The long-haired man nodded, putting a hand on the young prince's shoulder, "Yes. And I do hope that you're going to live up to what your father did in our youngest days."

"I-I'll try, sir!" Blaine exclaimed.

Before Helia could say anything else, a certain, tech-savvy third year Specialist had suddenly walked up to them, and Blaine could recognize the boy, his name is on the tip of his tongue, but what was it?

"Theodore," Helia calmly greeted the boy as he let him take a breath. He wasn't quite a fond of this boy, considering how the lad is in a romantic relationship with his eldest daughter, but that's about it. Other than that, Tecna and Timmy's son is one of the most excellent Specialists here in Red Fountain, even better than his father.

"Headmaster," Teddy tried gasping for air after running, "I-...Sebastian and Jasper are at it again."

Helia merely raised a brow, "You mean Prince Sebastian of Solaria and Prince Jasper of Isis?" He asked, to which Teddy nodded, "Did they engage in a fight of some sort again?" Teddy nodded again, to which Helia sighed, "Fine. I'll come with you to stop this so-called fight of theirs."

With that, Headmaster Helia bid his goodbye to the Prince and walked away with the ginger-haired third year Specialist. Blaine only sighed as he looked at the sword he chose. So his dad also used these kinds of sword...

"Hey, Blaine!" Blaine slightly flinched as two certain Winx sons approached him.

"Hey, guys..." The prince greeted the twins, Max and Mason. "So you already chose your weapons...?" He asked, looking at the weapons now in the twins' hands. Max had a pair of dark blue, short blade things that he holds with both of his hands, while Mason had a violet, double bladed sword.

"Yup!" Max grinned, showing off moves with his new weapon/s that he totally didn't learn from watching random shows. "I can use it for a lot of things too! Like, err, throwing it, and uh,..." He looked at his weapons for a moment, "Cut vegetables and stuff with it, I guess?"

"It was pretty much a no brainer, really." Mason shrugged, "I've got my eye on one of these bad boys for a while now."

This may be irrelevant to the story, but since it was mentioned that each Specialist had unique colors of gems on their chests, might as well mention the Winx son's color of gems now. Blaine had a light blue one; Mason's is violet; while Max's is dark blue.

Blaine looked around for a moment, he hasn't noticed his suite mates: Ike, Damian, and Bolt for the day now. "Huh, where's Ike, Damian, and Bolt?" He asked, looking around for three cousins.

Max and Mason looked around for a moment, before shrugging, "I don't know, I saw them earlier." Mason said, "I saw Ike choosing one of those throwing knives, Damian choosing one of those badass looking swords, and Bolt chose a bow and arrow."

"Oh,"

"Anyways..." Max started, bringing out his weapons again as he smirked towards Blaine, "Hey, Blainey boy, let's test out our weapons, shall we?"

Blaine smirked back, "You're on."

* * *

 _-Meanwhile, back at Alfea-_

"I'm so sorry!"

Melanie, Fiona, and Tesla blinked at the bowing, blonde princess in front of them right after they sat own in a couch in a common area.

"What the hell is up with you?" Melanie asked quite rudely, looking down at the blonde as she picked her nose with her pinky finger (to which Fiona had told her to stop many times earlier).

Blaire only sighed and lightly punched the musical freshmen lightly, as if to say 'don't be so rude'. Earlier, Stacey had told both Blaire and Lauren that she is required to apologize to her non-royalty suite mates and make up for what she's done, or else she will have her credit card taken away.

The Princess of Solaria stood up at this, frowning. Wow, she's already apologizing for what had happened yesterday, and Melanie is still treating her with utmost disrespect? How dare she! "H-hey, I...I'm just trying to apologize, y'know...with what happened yesterday...and all," Stacey said, clenching her fists and forcing a smile, "So...yeah, I'm really, really, super duper, sorry! And I promise to treat you as equals and whatever!"

"You're forgiven..." Fiona smiled, at least Stacey apologized.

"I wasn't even offended by your petty and pathetic act yesterday anyway." Tesla said, to which Stacey gave her a confused and slightly relieved look.

Stacey was glad that two of her peasant- cough, non-royalty friends had somewhat forgiven her. Now turning to Melanie, Stacey asked, "Well? Do you forgive me? I won't do it again, I swear!"

Melanie still has that usual frown on her face as she pondered about Stacey's apology. "Hmm.." she hummed thoughtfully, and it made Stacey convinced that Melanie was going to forgive her at this moment as her expression is lighting up. "No." The musical freshmen said flatly.

The Solarian princess' expression fell, "But why?!"

"An apology ain't gonna cut it," Melanie said, crossing her arms, "Do somethin' for us that will tell you're sorry, or something."

The musical freshman was surprised to see the blonde's grin, "No problem!" Stacey grinned as she snapped her fingers, and a makeup box had popped out of nowhere. "Because, as an apology, I'm going to give you...a makeover!"

Blaire grinned and nodded proudly while Lauren just shrugged. It had been their plan all along. She is sure that this is one step for the Winx daughters to get along for once.

"Wait, what?" Fiona blurted out nervously, she's never had anyone give her a makeover before.

Stacey frowned for a moment, "You girls don't want me to give you a Solarian Royalty exclusive makeover?"

"It's okay, I guess..." Fiona mumbled.

"I don't like it, but whatever." Melanie muttered.

Tesla merely shrugged at this.

"Okay." Stacey's grin got even more wider, "Who's going first?"

Melanie and Fiona backed away and pointed at the magenta-haired freshman. Tesla, who wasn't really listening at the time, only blinked at this. "Hmm-?"

Before Tesla knew it, someone had grabbed her hand and was suddenly pulled into the Solarian princess' room.

As Stacey's room was shut from privacy or something, the rest of the Winx daughters just sat there in silence. "So," Blaire started rather awkwardly, "I-uh, it's nice to see us bonding and getting along and all..."

"She just said sorry and offered a makeover." Lauren muttered, "Just wait, Stacey will get _someone else_ mad at her sooner or later."

"Oh, don't be like that." Fiona said, "Stacey's not that bad."

"Yeah- where are you going?" Blaire was about to agree but was cut off as she saw Melanie tip-toeing to the door leading to the halls.

"Anywhere but here," Melanie answered quietly as she grabbed the door knob.

"Why?" Lauren raised a suspicious brow. She and Melanie are still not on good terms as of now.

Melanie scoffed and rolled her eyes, now turning the knob slowly, "Trying to get away from miss fashionista here." She said, "Because in one way or another, she's going to piss me off, and we're going to get in trouble again." She explained, "Hell, I can tell Tesla must feel irritated right now and is about to snap any moment now."

Blaire jokingly rolled her eyes, "Oh, that won't happen-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" A sudden shriek coming from Stacey's room could be heard, followed by a scream as the door slammed open, revealing Stacey with wide eyes, a familiar pair of purple spectacles in her hands as she practically raced through the dorm and into the exit, pushing Melanie off in the process.

"Hey!" Melanie called out irritably after being pushed by the blonde, "You are so going to pay for this-"

Melanie was cut off again as she found herself being pushed off the door by a certain tech-savvy freshman again, "Give that back!" Tesla, now with some hair curls and a bit of makeup, yelled as she practically tried to lunge after the one that stole her glasses, even though she was a bit slowly and had been tripping on objects and people on the way (she gets clumsy without her spectacles).

"Not until you calm down!" Stacey replied with fear, running as fast as she can from the terrifying girl. She'd always thought either Lauren or Melanie was the terrifying one out of the Winx daughters, but boy she spoke too soon.

"I aM CALMED DOWN!" Tesla snapped, still chasing the girls down, like a predator would to a prey.

Melanie couldn't help but let out a smirk and a laugh as she watched Tesla tripping and bumping on to random objects and people, and even walls, it was hilarious.

The musical fairy's moment of entertainment was cut off as Blaire elbowed her ribs, "Let's follow them, who knows what will happen if we don't."

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, with how she's running, Tesla might fall from the stairs or something." She said, referring to Tesla's bumps and trips along the way. She wouldn't admit it, but she found it a tad hilarious too.

With that, the remaining Winx daughters attempted to run towards the two, which is somewhat difficult, as Stacey is desperately trying to get Tesla off her tail by taking sharp turns and all.

Finally, they managed to catch up with the two, with Stacey climbing a long set of stairs and Tesla following after with rage.

"Tesla, don't!" Fiona called out, maybe what Lauren had predicted might come true...

And it did. Once Tesla reached halfway, she lost her footing and slipped, falling from the stairs.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

With each thud, Blaire and the rest of the Winx daughters flinched as Tesla practically rolled down the stairs. Even Stacey stopped her tracks and flinched when Tesla rolled down.

Once Tesla fell to the very bottom and to the rest of the Winx daughters' feet, she laid there, not moving an inch at first.

The Winx daughters gasped at this, don't tell them Stacey literally murdered someone. "Tesla...?" Fiona called out as she and the Winx daughters knelt down, reaching out for the probably dead freshman.

But before anyone could really freak out, Tesla suddenly stood up and dusted her clothes as if her falling from the stairs was no big deal.

They started at her wide-eyed, "Tesla! You're okay-"

"Take me to the infirmary."

Finally, Stacey mustered the courage to walk down the stairs and give Tesla back her glasses, to which the tech-savvy girl snatched it away and calmly put it back on her face, "B-but..." Stacey muttered, looking at Tesla for any injuries, "You look fine!" She doesn't want to get in trouble again.

The others were about to agree, that is, until a few seconds later, blood started to drip from Tesla's forehead.

"Define fine."

Next thing Tesla knew, she was being ushered to the direction in which the infirmary was in, with a nervous Stacey taking the lead.

"Next stop, to the infirmary!"

* * *

 **Yay, violence! But hey, at least it's not intentional!**

 **Expected Tesla to act like that? Yeah, me neither, but, like they say! It's the quiet ones. It's always the quiet ones.**

 **Anyway, let's just say there will be some petty love triangle going on, and it involves two Winx sons and a Winx daughter. Can you guess? I bet you can't! Because I'm not even sure if I should included it or anything.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"It was an accident, for real this time!"

The Headmistress and Vice-Headmistress merely looked at the daughters of one of the most powerful fairies in the Magic Dimension with tired expressions. It was barely the second day of school and the young freshmen are at it again, sometimes they wondered if the famous Winx Club ended up spawning witches or something, and hey, it's not like they're only referring to the freshmen in front of them. The other Winx sons and daughters are also shown to be quite eccentric, for example, Scarlet is shown to be quite a hothead, Heather loves gossip, Sebastian is quite a couch potato, and Theodore loves to intimidate people when he wants to. But that's only the tip of the iceberg, as the other Winx offspring aren't perfect either.

Anyway, back to the story. The Winx daughters were sent to the Headmistress' office yet again by the school nurse after the incident with Tesla and Stacey. And, needless to say, Faragonda and Griselda wonders if this is going to keep happening for the rest of the year and more years to come.

Princess Stacey sat in front of the desk again, but, instead of Melanie on the other seat, it was Tesla, now with a bandaged head and a slightly cracked pair of spectacles after Stacey accidentally dropped it and stepped on it.

Clearing her throat and looking at the Winx daughters, Faragonda merely sighed, "Miss Melanie had stated the nearly exact thing yesterday-"

"But it's true!" Stacey exclaimed, she really, _really_ doesn't want to get in trouble again to the point where the Headmistress will call her mother again. She was already warned that the next time the Queen of Solaria would be called, Stacey would _lose her credit card_. And who would want that? "I was just playing...uh, tag, yeah, tag with good ol' Tesla here," She said in her most convincing tone as she slung an arm around Tesla's shoulders, "And when we reached the stairs, she kinda just slipped, and...y'know!"

Faragonda and Griselda didn't look convinced. "Miss Fiona," Griselda turned to the nature fairy's daughter, "What really happened, young lady?" Fiona was known to inform the truth as to what really happened, at least, that's what her mother said. Though, the Head of Discipline did notice some oddities in this girl as much as the others, like how she would mutter quiet things under her breath. But she guessed it was only a mere habit.

Fiona was slightly surprised to hear that she was the one to explain what really happened, but she did it anyway. "Stacey promised us makeovers, Tesla went first, Stacey didn't know Tesla would go berserk if someone takes off her glasses," She shuddered for a moment, she remembered the time where Heather took her with her on Zenith to meet up with her boyfriend, and when Fiona accidentally pushed Tesla to the point where her glasses fell, Fiona could feel as if death was staring at her in the eyes. "So, out of fear, Stacey ran off with Tesla's glasses, Tesla decided to hunt her down even though she's kinda clumsy without her glasses, and when they reached the stairs, Tesla lost her footing and slipped."

Before Faragonda and Griselda could make their final judgement, Blaire joined in, "It's true!" She said, "And since it's an accident and all, Tesla probably forgives Stacey by now," She turns to Tesla, "Right, Tesla?"

Tesla didn't respond for a moment, "...She is dead to me."

Blaire merely grinned sheepishly at the headmistress, "See? She is totally cool with it."

Headmistress Faragonda and Griselda looked at each other for a moment with raised brows, before sighing. "Fine." Faragonda announced, "We're letting you girls off the hook this time."

The Winx Daughters looks surprised at this, "That easy?" Melanie asked, her brows furrowed. Why would they let them off the hook _now?_ Why not _earlier_ when she was involved? What the hell?

"Yes." Faragonda nodded, "Like you all said, it was only an accident. But let's just hope it won't happen again, is that clear?"

The Winx daughters furiously nodded at this, "Yes!"

"You're all dismissed."

* * *

 _-The next morning, Alfea Cafeteria-_

"So basically, the conclusion is that jet fuel can't melt steel beams-"

Blaire stated as a matter-of-factly at a very uninterested Lauren as the Winx daughters sat together in the cafeteria, eating some toast and other breakfast delicacies. Melanie, who had finished hers already, was snoring as she did her infamous open-eyed sleep again; Tesla was playing her video games under the table with her food untouched; Fiona was doodling as she mindlessly ate her soup; Stacey was picking out potential foods that had carbs and fat because reasons; and Blaire was having small talk with Lauren, who looked like she could care less about what her redheaded friend was talking about as she boringly played with her food.

Lauren was about to put a stop to Blaire's mindless small talk and tell her to shut the hell up, until she was cut off by the Vice-Headmistress yelling at the students to also shut the hell up as the Headmistress is about to announce something.

Turns out, the Headmistress merely reminded them of the Alfea dance thing today, that classes are cancelled for today so that the students will have time to prepare and decorate the courtyard and other stuff.

"That's great news." Melanie said with slight enthusiasm for once, to which the other enthusiastic Winx daughters agreed, "That is, well, it's because I didn't do my homework that's supposed to be passed today." The Winx daughters didn't agree so much with this statement.

Before the Winx daughters could say any more things about the dance, two older Winx daughters approached them. They were Princess Scarlet of Eraklyon and Heather of Linphea, Blaire and Fiona's older sisters respectively.

Scarlet and Heather, with a tray with their food in their hands, was about to sit next to their little sisters and their friends, but was stopped as soon as they spotted a pair of twins on their desired seat. "Oh, uh, hey, Jamie and Alexa." Scarlet cleared her throat as she addressed the twins, they were her classmates, as well as dorm mates.

The twins, Jamie and Alexa, looked up to see the second Princess of Eraklyon and the daughter of the Red Fountain Headmaster, "Oh, hey guys." Jamie greeted them, she has straight, long dark blue hair and dark green eyes.

"What's up?" Alexa greeted the two. Alexa, on the other hand, has medium-length dark green hair and golden eyes.

"Can we, like, switch seats?" Scarlet asked them bluntly, throwing her thumb behind her to reveal two vacant spaces on the other table. "Even just for today, please?" She asked them sweetly.

Alexa and Jamie looked at each other and raised their brows, "Um, why?"

"Because screw you, that's why!" Scarlet snapped, her previously sweet act was gone. Scarlet was always known for her moody nature, and everyone around her was grown to get used to it by now.

"Scarlet, breathe, lemme handle this," Heather gently pushed Scarlet back as she faced the twins, "Look, it's the annual Alfea dance, right?"

"Yeah..? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well..." Heather's eyes darted over a certain little sister of hers, "My little sister, Fiona, and Scarlet's little sister, Blaire, are kind of one of the freshmen here, and-uh," She turned back to them, "We would like to talk to them, even for just today, to get them and their friends some advice about the dance, y'know?"

"Oh," The twins looked at each other again, before eventually shrugging, "Fine."

With the twins leaving, Scarlet and Heather cheerfully sat by next the Winx daughters. "Hey sis!" She greeted her little sister quite loudly, "And her friends, too, hi!"

Collective 'hi's and 'hello's could be heard throughout the group.

"Why are you here?" Blaire asked in slight embarrassment, to which Fiona agreed with the same slight embarrassment.

"Why?" Scarlet somewhat demanded, furrowing her brows, "You don't want us here?" She abruptly got up harshly, "C'mon, Heath, looks like we're not wanted here."

"What? No, it's not like that at all!" Blaire exclaimed nervously as she gently pulled her big sister back to her seat. "I'm just wondering, you know! Cause...uh, you don't usually bat an eye at me ever since I got here..."

Scarlet's darkened expression turned into a brighter one, "Okay, why didn't you say so, silly!" She jokingly scolded her little sister, lightly slapping her back. "Anyways, we're just here to give you freshmen some advice about the school dance, and of course, boys!" She said as she high-fived Heather, who then nodded.

"Um, is that necessary?" Fiona asked, her face slightly reddening at the idea of her sister and her best friend giving her and her friends some boy advice.

"Oh, nonsense, sis!" Heather insisted, "Just because Mikey isn't attending Red Fountain this year doesn't mean you're off the hook with the boy talk, you know!"

"I never mentioned Mikey for you to bring him up!" Fiona exclaimed, "A-and, it's not like I'm looking forward to dancing with a boy this year, anyway!"

Heather smirked, "Oh? Is it because you're waiting for Mikey-?"

"Heather!"

"Oh, fine." Heather huffed, "I won't mention MIKEY anymore, okay sis? No more MIKEY! MIKEY is no longer going to mention in this conversation as it is forbidden to mention MIKEY. MIKEY. MIKEY. MIKEY." She said, but yelled the 'Mikey' parts, loud enough for the Winx daughters and other fairies to hear.

Fiona was as red as a tomato and looked like she was ready to explode.

"Oh, stop teasing her for now, Heath," Scarlet shrugged, turning to the Winx daughters, "Anyways, all of you are going to attend, right?"

"Yup, big sis!" Blaire beamed brightly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?!" Stacey demands. "I bet my mum already sent the dress she specifically designed for me to here!"

"Don't care about dancing. But if there's some good beat and some food, then I'm all for it." Melanie said as she nibbled on a toast with jam.

"Dancing is my passion." Lauren said dreamily, "Well, other than exercise and sports, that is."

"Not going." Tesla said bluntly.

Scarlet smiled and nodded at the Winx daughters' responses, but gasped dramatically at Tesla's reply, "But why?!"

"Wait, no!" Blaire turned to Tesla, "Remember our deal, Tess?!"

"No boy asked me out yet, so..." Tesla trailed off with a smirk. The other Winx daughters were shocked at this, as this was the first time Tesla actually curled her lips to show emotion.

"What was the deal about?" Heather asked.

"If a boy asks Tesla out in the dance, then she has no choice but to attend, but if no boy asks her out, then she won't attend like she wanted."

"A boy doesn't ask you out _before_ the dance, they ask you out _during_ the dance." Scarlet rolls her eyes.

"Oh..." Blaire muttered after realization hit her, "Looks like we messed up, huh?"

"You guys have no idea how mom and her friends are stoked about the six of you attending the dance together so," Scarlet shrugged, "Does a boy saying that Tesla should attend count?"

Tesla was about to say no, but was cut off by Blaire, "Yes!"

Scarlet smiled, "Great." She turned to Melanie. "Call your brother."

Melanie looked up, "Uh, which one? I have, like, three of them." She paused for a moment, "Plus a lesbian sister, and-uh, that's something to keep in mind."

Scarlet rolled her eyes for a moment, she already heard of Riley coming out as a lesbian two years ago, when Riley was a sophomore and Scarlet, along with Heather, were still freshmen. Though, the news was shocking that one of the Winx offspring was a homosexual, it kind of ended up as a no big deal after a day. "I mean your obnoxiously annoying brother. Oh, and yeah, put it in holographic form."

The musical freshmen immediately knew who Scarlet was talking about as she called her brother. "Hey, Max!"

Max's holographic form quickly appeared, with Prince Blaine and Mason in the background, "What? Why are you calling so early?" Max asked, a toothbrush in his mouth, "I didn't do anything wrong recently, if that's what you're looking for.

"Not what I was asking, but good for you." Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Anyway, are you going to attend the school dance later?"

"Yeah, obviously, Blaine and Blaire's big sister," Max shrugged. "I mean, who isn't?"

"Tesla." Scarlet waited for his reaction.

"What?" Max sounded surprised, turning to Tesla, "You're not going?" She shook her head. "You should totally go!"

Scarlet and Blaire looked at Tesla with a smug look. "Looks like you're going."

"Look at the bright side!" Stacey said, "You already have a date for the dance!"

Max blinked, "Uh, a date? You mean me?" Stacey nodded, causing Max to click his tongue as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Oh, uh, I can't go with Tesla, or even anyone else for this matter since I'm going to be the DJ." He said sheepishly.

"Wait, what?" Melanie demanded, "You became a DJ?! Since when?!"

Max nodded proudly at this, "Yup! Turns out mom told Headmaster Helia about my skills and told me to replace the old DJ after a unicycle accident."

Melanie grumbled bitterly at this. Max gets to be the DJ for the dance and not her? What the hell?

"Woops, I gotta go," Max said, "I need to practice."

With that, Max ended the call. "Looks like all of you are going then." Scarlet grinned, "Anyways, how about let's talk about little Blaire here?"

Blaire looked nervous. "Uh, talk about what?"

Scarlet continued grinning, "Oh, I don't know, your potential suitors for this dance?"

"Oh, please don't."

"Oh, I will."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, I don't know what to say at this point, other than, uh...**

 **Questions! Uh, can you guess which Winx daughters will dance with who? Because, though, it's not somewhat implied, feel free to guess.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, this is way more boring as hell than I expected it to be."

Melanie sighed, casually leaning on a table filled with drinks and finger foods as she grabbed quite a handful of them, stuffing some in her mouth, not caring about staining her violet dress at all. After preparations for the Alfea ball and something along the lines, it now officially, well, the Alfea Ball. Her dark blue eyes scanned the whole courtyard as to where the aforementioned event is currently taking place. It's not so much of a surprise to see almost all of the Alfea students now in dresses and is either dancing with or without the Specialists in training, who are in their usual uniforms, from Red Fountain, with her in the snack booth probably binge eating, talking/hanging out with their friends, etc.

It seems that she's the only one who's bored in this party. She expected someone like Tesla or Princess Lauren would be bored as well, but they were nowhere to be found. Blaire could be seen blushing intensively as Scarlet introduced her to random freshmen Specialists; it was no surprise to see Princess Stacey surrounded by 'royalties' as she said it, with some of the Princes asking for dance; and Fiona could be seen politely and shyly rejecting some of the boys' offers to dance.

Hey, it's not like Melanie hasn't had handful of boys asking her out either, she did. It's just that her responses are either 'Go away', 'I'm only here for the food and the music', or better yet, 'I'm going to shove my heels down your throat if you still won't leave me the hell alone'. And even if she did dance, she preferred to dance alone.

The musical fairy's daughter sighed as she continued looking around, trying to find something for her to be entertained at least until this party is over, when suddenly...

"Can you move out the way, pixie?"

A sudden, rather gruff voice rudely asked, cutting off Melanie's train of thought. Surprised and infuriated at the person's tone of voice at her, she quickly glared at the person, revealing a Specialist who was presumably a freshman. Melanie thought he looked rather familiar, like her one of her twin brothers' suite mates, perhaps? What was his name, again? Gold? Volt? Eh, it's probably Colt. "The hell's your problem, dipshit?"

Bolt was somewhat taken back at the fairy's choice of words. "I didn't know a fairy is capable of yelling profanity out of the pretty mouth of hers." He stated with a small smirk, and before Melanie could retort something, Bolt just sighed. "Look, not looking for trouble or anything, just move out of the way."

Melanie raised a brow, still sort of pissed, "And why the hell would I do that?"

Without a word, Bolt pointed at something behind her, "Because, oh I don't know, you're blocking the mini-croissants." He said, pointing at a plate of mini-croissants right behind Melanie. "You can't just have it all yourself, y'know." He said, referring to a handful of croissants in Melanie's hands that she had forgotten until now.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Melanie moved out of the way for the frizzy-haired Specialist to grab the croissants. "Oh, sorry." She muttered quietly, but loud enough for the boy to hear. She hated apologizing. Talk about stubborn.

Bolt took a couple of croissants, before stuffing it into his mouth and turning to Melanie after hearing her so-called apology. "Huh?" He asked, his mouth full of croissants, "Oh, uh, whatever." He shrugged as he continued eating, or rather, stuffing the croissants and other delicacies that he had failed to reach earlier, into his mouth.

Taking it as another word for 'It's okay', Melanie just sighed as she looked at the eating boy for a moment, "Uh, I'm Melanie by the way."

The boy paused for a moment, chewing his food and swallowing, before turning to the fairy, "Oh, I already know. We've met, like, yesterday when you pushed the annoying blonde into the road." He shrugged, "Plus, your brothers and I are kind of suite mates." He paused, "The name's Bolt." He said his name.

"Oh." She said, looking at Bolt once more, seeing his bored expression, she asked, "You bored, huh?"

Bolt nodded. "Super bored." He turned to her, "You?"

She shrugged, "Same."

* * *

...

"No, I get to dance with the Princess of Solaria!" Yelled what Stacey could assume as Prince Chandler of Vela as he pushed the other princes just so he can have a dance with the Princess of Solaria.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Yelled another prince named Hector.

"You guys don't deserve to dance with her at all!" This time yelled a Duke named Victor.

Princess Stacey could only smile nervously as she attempted to stop the boys, "Oh, come on boys, you know you can take turns to dance with a princess like me, and I know all the princes want to dance with me." She said, half embarrassed, and half pleased/boastful as other Princesses and some of the princes who have their own dates nearby glared at her.

"You're not the only princess here, you're aware of that, right?" Asked a princess named Molly.

"And not every prince wants to dance with you?" Continued Molly's twin brother, Prince Wilbur.

Princess Stacey continued to ignore them as she tapped her chin to decide who to dance with next. All the boys are cute, but then again, all princes are cute and handsome and charming (Stacey's words not the author's) in her eyes. She was about to pick one of them, that is, until some boy passing by just so happens to catch her eye. He's so cute with his reading glasses thingy and little book! Stacey squealed in her mind.

"You!" Stacey exclaimed as she pointed at the direction where the princes are, the princes' expressions were about to light up and smirk upon thinking that they're going to dance with the Princess of Solaria, that is, until they realize that the princess of Solaria was pointing at someone behind them.

"Why, hello, there, princess." A prince who thought that he was the one being pointed at smirked, bowing at the princess. "I'm Prince Hans-"

"No, not you! The guy with a book!" Stacey exclaimed, shaking her head at Prince Hans as she pointed past him. "And besides, I've already watched Frozen to know where this is going if I choose you!"

Just as the princes were looking behind to see who the lucky guy was, the boy who Stacey pointed at didn't seem to notice anything until the princes looked back at him. Pausing and looking up, the boy blinked at the sudden attention geared towards him. "Hn?" He muttered at the princes slightly glaring at him for stealing their chances of dancing with the princess of Solaria. "What're you twats staring at me for?"

Stacey wasted no time as she pushed the princes past her and went up face to face with the boy. "Hi!" She nearly squealed at the confused boy, "I'm Princess Brianna Anastasia of Solaria, but you can call me Princess Stacey, or even just Stacey, whatever makes you happy-!" She said in one go, making her abruptly stop to breath for a moment _. Great!_ Stacey thought as she caught her breath, _Probably love at first sight with this total cutie and not five minutes and I've already embarrassed myself! Mom and dad must be so disappointed!_

Damian stared at the princess catching her breath for a moment, before sighing as he took off his reading glasses and closed his pocket book, putting it in his pocket, "Err, well, hello there, your highness- uh, I mean Princess Stacey." He said, it was quite a surprise for a princess to notice someone like him at all, "My name is Damian."

She was glad that Damian didn't walk away from her and her pathetic manner or anything, straightening her posture, she looked up at the total hottie in front of her, smiling brightly. "So...Damian..." She said slowly, glancing at the dancing area so that Damian will get the sign.

Unfortunately for her, Damian didn't really get it at first. Raising a brow, before fully understanding what she meant, "Oh." He muttered, he knew that this girl wants to dance with him but refuses to ask since the gentlemen are always the ones asking first. Basically, she's trying not to be desperate. And it's a good thing that Damian here is one hell of a gentleman, if she targeted someone like Bolt or Ike, she would most likely be ignored. "Err, princess, I know we just met but can-" He said as he held a hand, but before he can finish his sentence, Stacey cut him off.

"Why yes!"

* * *

...

Max sighed as he set a slow-dance kind of song for the time being as fairies and Specialist couples fled to the dance floor to, well, dance, together, as a couple, obviously. His eyes scanned through the dance floor and basically the courtyard as a whole, he always didn't like being left out, but then again, he was the one who accepted this offer in the first place so he's not in any place to complain.

He can see his twin sister Melanie by the food booth as always, with a company who he can recognize as his suite mate, Bolt.; there's Headmaster Helia's second daughter, Fiona, sitting on a corner while shyly refusing every boy's attempt to dance with her.; he can see Princess Stacey dancing with Damian; and he can see Princess Blaire being shoved towards who he can recognize as Ike. Wait, what's with the Winx daughters and his suite mates meeting coincidentally all of a sudden?

Sha king his head, he looked around some more, he can see Tesla sitting on some bench with Blaine next to her. It seems that Blaine is trying to converse with her. _Well, at least Tessie's having fun in the party._ He thought. _At least, I hope so?_

He sees his brother Mason and Princess Lauren in the middle of the dance floor, probably doing tango (but then again, every fancy dance is called tango in Max's eyes), with Mason biting a rose like in those cliched romance movies. Max couldn't help but smile at his brother, he hated to admit it, but Mason was always the better one out of the two, he can sing, he can dance, he can play a dozen more instruments than his brother, he can fight, he can play sports, he has better grades, he's one hell of a ladies' man, and not to mention being his parents' favorite (despite Musa and Riven claiming that they don't play favorites).

While Max was contemplating about his family life, he didn't notice a certain magenta-haired fairy opening the door to the door and walking in rather casually. He only noticed as soon as she shut the door shut, "I'm staying here with you until the party ends." Tesla announces, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

Max stared at the girl for a moment, "Uh-"

"I'm here because I want to." Tesla answered briefly as she crossed her legs and brought out her phone, already knowing that Max is going to ask why. "The party is boring as hell and not only that but Blaire's brother keeps annoying me by attempting to pollute the atmosphere with mindless small talk."

"Ah..." Max nodded understandingly, despite still being confused. But he accepted her explanation anyway. Tesla was always known to be quite a loner, and she's a little too choosy when it comes to company. "Well, at least I have company now." He smiled at the girl, who nodded and gave a small thumbs up.

"You're the reason why I even attended the party, anyway." She said, "If you just had to keep your mouth shut when Blaire's older sister called, then I wouldn't be in this wretched party in the first place."

Max scoffed and jokingly rolls his eyes. "Pfft. You only came here 'cause you miss me, after all these years." He said, grinning at her. "Right, Soapy?"

He can feel Tesla tense up at what he called her for a moment, before her lips curled into a small smile, looking up at him, "Like hell I'd miss someone like you, Maddox."

* * *

...

"Ooh, I think Prince Vincent might be the one for you, sis- where do you think you're going?" Scarlet was about to gush about a certain Prince in a sea of princes she decided to gather for her younger sister to choose to dance with, only to turn around to see Blaire trying to sneak out.

Blaire abruptly stopped and turned back as casually as possible as if nothing had happened, knowing that she's already been caught, "What?" She said in an obviously fake oblivious voice, grinning nervously, "I'm not going anywhere, what makes you think that?" She spoke rather quickly, trying to sound innocent.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at the redhead, before holding her sister's hand and returning to her gushy mood and continues to gush around the princes that her sister may or may not (probably may not) be interested in.

The third daughter of Bloom and Sky tried to escape, believe her. But Scarlet's grip is just too tight on her and every time she attempts to tug her hand off, her older sister just stops for a moment and glares at her, asking why she would do that, to which Blaire would respond with a head shake. Sometimes Blaire wonders where the hell Scarlet got her personality from, because her parents sure as hell don't act like this. In fact, she wonders why the rest of the Winx kids don't seem to act like their parents at all.

"Psst."

Blaire blinked as she believed she heard that someone was trying to grab her attention, a boy, to be specific. Turning to where she believed the person to be, she turned to see Scarlet's boyfriend and Stacey's older brother, Prince Sebastian of Solaria, winking at her...? Sure, it may not sound wrong to other people, but for heaven's sake he's her sister's boyfriend! "Not what you think, B." Sebastian whispered as he got closer to her, "Gonna help you get away from her."

"But...why?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Oh I dunno, maybe it's because it's already 8 o'clock and she hasn't said a word to me yet because she's too busy trying to be matchmaker with her uninterested younger sister instead of celebrating our 2nd anniversary?" He momentarily glared at the princes who Scarlet was gushing about, "Plus, I don't like those boys looking at my girl like that."

"Oh.." Blaire tried to understand, and when she did, she couldn't help but grin. Obviously Sebastian needed attention from Scarlet and was jealous at how she was talking to random princes.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian pointed at some random direction. "Hey, Scar, look! Isn't that Charlie over there-?"

Like planned, Scarlet paused and looked up, "Where?" She demanded, looking around. Blaire noticed that Scarlet's grip on her was weakening, and once it was weak enough to the point where she can easily pull her hand off, Blaire immediately tugged her hand from her sister's grip and ran as fast as she can from her.

"BLAIRE!" Scarlet nearly yelled, terrifying some of the nearby fairies and even Specialists. She wasted no time as she chased down her now-terrified younger sister like a predator would to a prey. "Get back here this instant, Princess Blaire Skylar of Eraklyon!"

"Wow." One of Sebastian's squad mates, Earl, whistled in disbelief as he drank his punch. He was nearby with his date, Jamie, when this happened. "You weren't kidding when you said she was a beast."

"Told ya." Sebastian shrugged, drinking his own punch.

* * *

...

"Playing hard to get, sis?"

Fiona shook her head at her sister's question, "Of course not." She said, "I'm just not that interested in boys as of now, is all."

Heather scoffed, grabbing the punch that Teddy handed to her, as she glanced at the boys that tried to ask Fiona out, "Yeah, right. Maybe that's why you keep blushing every time a boy tried to ask you to dance.." She said, "Look, I know you're trying to be committed with Mikey and all-"

"No, I'm not!" Fiona exclaimed. "I'm not even dating him or anything, I don't know why you'd assume that I like him or something-!" She ranted as a slight tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

Unfortunately for the second daughter of Flora and Helia, her older sister ignored her and continued. "-Doesn't mean that you can't let loose every once in a while, especially if it's the ball where a lot of boys are bound to ask you to dance with them."

"But...but..."

"Heather's got a point." Teddy pointed out, "I don't think Mikey would like you to be this alone in the ball to the point where you're hanging out with your big sister and her boyfriend."

"You don't even know Mikey..." Fiona pointed out, pointing at the ginger-haired boy, "And besides, aren't you two the ones that sat with me?"

"Well, you looked pretty lonely..." He shrugged as Heather nodded.

Fiona internally scoffed, "I saw Tesla alone on a corner earlier, why didn't you sit with her too, then? Because she looked more lonely than I am."

"Wait...what?" Theodore looked up, paling up a bit, "I thought Tesla wasn't attending the dance?"

She shrugged, "It was a long story, but-"

Before she could finish, Teddy suddenly stood up, looking around frantically with determination in his eyes. Heather just sighed. "Well, here he is in his 'Overprotective Big Brother' mode again." As Heather's boyfriend left, she then turned to her younger sister, "Like I said, sis, it's not that bad to let loose every once and a while. Plus, like you said, you and Mikey aren't even dating in the first place, so where's the harm in dancing with some boy?"

"How many times do I have to say this?" Fiona frowned, "I'm just not that interested in boys, that's all."'

Heather stared at her for a moment, "So you're saying that you're a lesbian?" She asked, "You know, that's fine, I think Riley knows some girls that's probably your type-"

"What, no! That's not what I meant, like, at all!" She shook her head frantically, "Look, I'm not interested in boys right now, and I don't think I'd be interested in girls anytime soon. I just want to be by myself in this party and maybe for the rest of the year!"

Her sister continued to stare at her. "Well," She started, pondering at what Fiona said, "Wanting to be alone in your freshman year huh..." She thought about it for a moment, before looking at her sister with a look, "That's pretty depressing if you think about it."

Fiona sighed, "Look, not everyone has to have a boyfriend or girlfriend as soon as they're in college-"

"I didn't say anything about having a boyfriend or girlfriend, plus, I think dad is going to freak out if he hears you're going to get a boyfriend as soon as freshmen year." Heather pointed out with a sly look, "I only want you to enjoy this ball, and spending it all alone isn't really that enjoyable. Trust me, I experienced it first hand." She smiled at the bittersweet memories back at freshmen year, that is, until she met the son of a certain tech-savvy couple, also alone. "Just dance with a boy already, it's not like you're going to be forcibly betrothed to the boy after the dance or anything."

"Okay, are you going to be like this all right?" Fiona muttered, getting annoyed at her sister bugging her to dance with someone already.

Heather grinned, "I'll stop and leave you alone after you finally dance with a boy, if that's what you want."

Fiona pondered about it for a moment, "Deal."

As if on cue, some boy approached them, specifically to Fiona. "Hi." The boy smiled at her, "I'm Keith."

She looked up at the boy, he seemed decently attractive, with greased black hair and blue eyes. "Err, Fiona."

Keith looked at her for a moment, "Nice to meet you, Fiona." He smiled, "Look, I know we just met and all, but-uh, can I have a dance with a wonderful lady, also known as you?" He winked.

Heather grinned and squealed as Fiona nodded and stood up, taking Keith's hand as they walked up the dance floor.

It didn't take too long for Theodore to come back with a bitter look, "I found her in the DJ's area with _Max."_ He said Max's name with disgust. "I tried staying with them to prevent unspeakable things from happening, but she kicked me out!"

She held her boyfriend's hand, kissing his cheek, "You know, you sound like my dad when he found out that we're dating."

Theodore pouted as he squeezed her hand holding his, "Well, she's my baby sister, my only baby sister, no less. What do you expect?" He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Seeing Fiona dancing with Keith, he looked surprised. "Whoa, you convinced her to dance?"

Heather grinned proudly, "Yup!"

* * *

...

Ike sighed as he took a sip from his somewhat cold punch, looking around for any source of entertainment. He couldn't believe that he and his cousins had split, but it seemed a good thing to them after he found them hanging out with Alfea fairies, namely Melanie and Princess Stacey.

 _Why did I even attend this stupid ball, anyways?_ Ike asked himself, frowning. _It's not like I'm interested in stupid pixies, anyway-!_

His train of thought was cut off as he felt someone, a fairy to be exact, bumping into him. Annoyed, he was about to tell the stupid pixie to screw off, but again, he was cut off.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice apologized quickly and breathlessly, as if they had just run a marathon or something. Ike blinked and looked down at the fairy (he was pretty tall and the fairy was reasonably shorter than him). He blinked again at the fairy, is it just him or does this girl bear a rather uncanny resemblance to Prince Blaine? "I was just trying to get away from my really scary sister because she would kill me if she caught me and I-"

Before the girl could finish her rant, a voice growled. "BLAIRE!"

The girl, who he assumed as Blaire, flinched and squealed in fear as she frantically looked around, trying to find a place to hide. It took a while for Ike to process what was happening right now, but when he did, he had an idea. "You're trying to hide, aren't you?" He asked, to which she nodded quickly, sweating nervously. "Hide behind me!" He suggested, their height differences was huge and Blaire could take that as an advantage.

Blaire nodded, wasting no time as she hid behind the tall Specialist. Ike then proceeded to act casual as he continued what he previously did, acting bored as he took a sip from his punch.

Unlike the people around him, he had to pretend to be surprised to see a fairy with fiery-red hair inherited from her mother that could easily be mistaken as fire considering her mood. "Where is she?!" She growled, to which the people around her frantically shook their heads. Scarlet scanned the area, until her eyes landed upon a certain silver-haired Specialist, approaching him, she demanded, "Have you seen my sister, Princess Blaire of Eraklyon? Y'know, strawberry blonde hair? 5'4"? With a blue dress? Running around?"

Luckily for Ike, he's a good actor and liar. "Why, yes." He said, "I saw that she ran over that direction." He pointed to his left.

Much to Blaire's surprise, Scarlet seems to buy this as she ran towards the direction that Ike said she would be, continuing on her rage. Once the second princess of Eraklyon was out of sight, both Blaire and Ike sighed in relief with Blaire getting out of her hiding spot. "Thanks." She smiled at Ike.

Ike shrugged, "Oh, it's nothing-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he can already feel Blaire's arms wrapped around him, "No, really, thanks!" She said as she let go of a slightly flustered Ike. "I would've been dead if it weren't for you!" She grinned, "Like my sister said, I'm Blaire, Princess Blaire of Eraklyon, to be exact." She said, "But I don't really like being called a princess so Blaire is fine."

It makes sense now. "Oh, so you're Prince Blaine's twin sister?" He asked, to which Blaire's eyes widen in disbelief. "Blaine and I roommates, for your information."

"Ah." Blaire nodded, understanding.

"I'm Isaac, by the way." He returned the smile, "But you can call me Ike."

"Ike?" Blaire raised a brow, "Like, uh, Zeke without the Z or Bike without the B?"

"The bike without the B." Ike chuckled, "Weird nickname, I know, but it's sort of stuck now."

Blaire smiled, "Well, nice to meet you, Ike."

* * *

...

"What is a not-so-wonderful young lady sitting here all alone?"

Lauren didn't need to look up just to recognize to whom the voice belonged to. "Screw off, Mason." She snarled, "Don't you have anything better to do? Like, I don't know, pranking innocent people with good ol' Max?"

Mason smirked at the princess of Tides, sitting beside her on the bench she was sitting on. "That's not nice to say to your childhood best friend." He pointed out seriously, before a smirk creeping back into his lips as he continued. "..and, not to mention, your childhood crush." He added with a wink and a nudge. He then paused for a moment. "And besides, Max is the DJ for this ball this year, anyway."

She snorted as she slapped the maroon haired boy's hand away from her. "As if. Get your head out of your arse, it's not a hat." She said, "I mean, sure, we were pretty close back when we were kids, but childhood crush?" She scoffed, "In your dreams, hair gel."

The maroon haired boy frowned as soon as he heard what she used to call him when they were kids. "Oh please, I don't use hair gel as much I used to, you know."

"Tell that to your greased hair, Ry." Lauren retorted with an eye roll, looking at Mason's neat looking, but obviously greased and slicked back maroon hair that reached his ears. "Hell, I bet it takes you at least four hours in the morning every day just to style that pathetic hair of yours."

Mason made one of those noises in game shows that plays when someone answers a wrong answer to a question. "Oh come on, I'd look way too desperate if I'd do that." He said, crossing his arms, "I only style my hair for three hours maximum every morning." He said proudly, as if spending three hours every morning just to style his hair was something to be proud about.

Lauren laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Ry." She said, "But still, that's a waste of time. You could have done other things if you weren't being focused on your hair too much, y'know."

He raised a brow, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lauren said in a 'Duh' tone. "Like, maybe, sleep?" She suggested, "I heard classes at Red Fountain starts at seven in the morning, and if you say you spent like three hours trying to style your hair, that means that you wake up every four in the morning." She said, "That's like, the middle of the night in my book. And, you've been doing this since, you were what? Eight?"

Mason shrugged nonchalantly, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

The two didn't say anything after that, just enjoying the company of one another. Despite Lauren and Melanie currently not on good terms before and even now no matter how much their mothers try to make them close, Lauren and Melanie's brother, Mason, are pretty close as back as they were young children, attending some dance school together when they were younger. Riven has no idea how the hell his son got into dancing, but then again, Mason is into a lot of things. Riven was pretty bitter at the fact that Mason was into dancing and Musa was even encouraging the boy, but Riven soon shrugged off the fact after Mason showed genuine interest on fighting as well.

Mason looked at Lauren, she seems to be staring at the dance floor filled with couples dancing, the music that his brother had presumably played to suit the mood was a rather cheesy love song meant for the couples. It was the time of the night where it's the couples' time to dance together on the dance floor, and basically couples only. No singles allowed.

He can even see Heather and Theodore dancing, or Scarlet and Sebastian, and etc.

Glancing back at Lauren, he can tell that she's looking at the couples in envy. Not because she's single or jealous at their relationships or anything, but because she was jealous at the fact that they get to dance and she doesn't. He always known she had a passion for dancing, and that she would dance at every given moment.

"Hey," Mason spoke up after an idea had popped up into his mind. She looked at him as he stretched and yawned. "Remember the time Miss Tara paired us up for tango that we didn't even want to dance in the first place?" He asked, looking at the dance floor as well.

Lauren thought about it for a moment, attempting to remember the memory that Mason brought up. "Oh...yeah," She nodded, smiling at the not-so-fondly memory. "I remember how many we stepped on each other's feet."

"I stepped on yours for at least two times and you stepped on mine 13 times." Mason stated as a matter of factly. "Five times on accident, and eight times were intentional."

"I was pissed off," She defended, "And you weren't helping either with your stupid off-key singing."

"But it's just a prank bro!" He grinned, before standing up, formally bowing in front of the princess of Tides with a hand out for her to grab. "Anyways, I hope you still remember the moves, 'cause I think it's the perfect time to show our skills, y'know?" He grinned as he grabbed a rose from a nearby bush, biting it like in those cliched romance scenes where the main couple of the story dance together or something along the lines.

Lauren raised a brow at the boy, before smiling as she accepted his offer, grabbing his hand and standing up as they walked towards the dance floor.

The moment they nearly arrived at the dance floor, Mason stopped for a moment. "Hey, I have another idea." He said with a slight smirk, "Since I know that you're going to intentionally step on my foot again, how about let's have a bet."

"I'm listening..."

"The one that steps on the other's foot more than the other ever did to the first person, gets to take the one that got his/her foot stepped on, on a date!" He grinned, "And has to pay, all of it."

Lauren pondered about it for a moment, before eventually nodding, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

...

Blaine sighed as he walked around the courtyard as to where the party was held, looking around for any familiar people that he can probably hangout with for the rest of the night.

Sure, he knows a lot of people here, namely the Winx kids, like his two sisters for example. He saw Scarlet trying be play matchmaker with Blaire earlier, but he didn't really want to approach them since Scarlet might do the same to him. Luckily for his twin sister, he saw Blaire successfully getting away from Scarlet and ended up hanging with with Blaine's roommate, Ike. He also saw Melanie hanging out with Bolt, Lauren with Mason, Scarlet with Sebastian (after Blaire got away), etc.

But he didn't really want to hangout with them considering the fact that he doesn't want to be a third wheel.

The only Winx kids he found that was all alone was Fiona and Tesla respectively, he tried asking them to dance, but he was rejected by both. Well, at least politely rejected by Fiona, while Tesla just walked out on him without a word while he tried to engage in small talk that she might be interested in for her to open up.

It didn't take a while for him to see Fiona now in the dance floor with who he can recognize as Keith, a fellow freshman. He didn't fail to see Tesla going up the DJ's area with Max either.

Sighing yet again, Blaine frowned. Other than Fiona and Tesla, he tried asking other girls that he believes to be single (he doesn't want to get in trouble with easily jealous and insecure boyfriends), but alas, he was also rejected, only to find the same girls dancing with random boys later on.

'Do girls just genuinely dislike me or something?' Blaine thought rather bitterly. Great, not only that he's the only Prince of Eraklyon and an only son of Bloom and Sky while surrounded with four sisters, but he also has almost little to no luck with women!

While he was deep in thought, he just so happen to bump into some fairy, who was also deep in thought. The first thing he saw from the girl was long and somewhat curled, pale blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry- Princess Amber?"

The aforementioned princess looked after hearing her name. "Prince Blaine...?" Her crimson eyes nearly widened at seeing the prince.

Blaine nearly grinned at the sight of the girl, "Princess Amber, it's been a while!" He said, he and the blonde girl knew each other after attending the same school in Eraklyon, despite her being the princess of Isis. "I thought you were going to attend Beta Ac-?"

"My mom had a change of plans." She muttered, avoiding eye contact with the Prince. Before he could even converse some more, she lightly pushed past him, "Look, I don't have time for your mindless small talk, I don't think we should even talk at all for that matter." She said, "So, if you'll excuse me, I have some friends to hang out with. Friends who mom actually approves of." With that, she left to who-knows-where.

The only Prince of Eraklyon stared at the princess of Isis first until she eventually disappeared into some crowd before frowning as he walked into the opposite direction. That was the eighth time he got rejected and/or brushed off by a girl tonight. Why was this happening to him? His father is the handsome and charming King Sky of Eraklyon who was also one of the best students in Red Fountain in their time, and his mother is Queen Bloom, the second princess of Domino, the realm that she restored with her friends, the Winx Club, Bloom is also Fairy of the Dragon Flame, and the leader of the famous, new Company of Light, the Winx Club. Blaine is sure that his parents, who had a lot of accomplishments even when they were his age, are so proud of having a son who can't even talk to a girl in the ball.

"Look who crashed into the party for the second time already even though I'm not a student anymore and therefore shouldn't be in this party in the first place!"

Blaine froze after he heard the all too familiar voice. No...it can't be-

It is.

* * *

 **Okay, so it nearly took me two weeks to write this thing (including the times that I got writer's block and got distracted by the internet and other things) so yeah, this'd better be worth it for me y'all. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written ever in the history of my time here in this site, like, ever. So yeah.**

 **If you've noticed, Blaire, Fiona, and Lauren's scenes are somewhat longer than that of Stacey, Melanie, and Tesla's. Well that's because I think they haven't gotten much attention in the previous chapters, so yeah.**

 **Oh and yeah, Tesla and Max, along with Lauren and Mason are childhood friends, and maybe you already know where that will lead to, and it seems that Blaire, Stacey, and Melanie will probably be paired up with Ike, Damian, and Bolt who may or may not have mysterious pasts that will cause a problem later on the story. Fiona's love interest will probably not be revealed for now, while Blaine, err... let's just say that he may or may not be involved in some petty love triangle like his parents back then.**

 **Oh, and about the people on the last part, can you guess who they are? Well, I hope you can, since the next chapter will probably be all about them.**

 **I think I've been ranting for too long and you probably didn't read the whole thing anyways, so...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What...what are you guys doing here?!" Blaine demanded with a shocked look, pointing at the five figures that had recently arrived standing by the winged gates of Alfea. But it seemed that they didn't hear him, as always, much to his dismay.

One of the five figures, a blonde girl, looked around for a moment, looking for anyone familiar (namely her little sisters and brother), that is, until her eyes landed on a redheaded boy. "Little B!" She nearly squealed as she ran towards him, tackling him into her infamous, big sister hug. The rest of the girl's friends merely looked at each other, shaking their heads and laughing as they approached the two as well. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you and Blaire are starting schools! Grandma and Grandpa just _had_ to lecture me about, ugh, responsibilities and crowned princess stuff that I had to-"

"Chlo, I think your brother is going to pass out." Riley casually pointed out, pointing at Blaine struggling to escape his elder sister's tight grip on him.

The blonde girl, Princess Chloe of Eraklyon, scoffed at this, "Oh please, Riles, no one can pass out just for being hugged tightly- oh." She looked down and realized that Blaine's face is turning nearly blue from the lack of oxygen, and immediately let him go from her deadly hugs. "Whoops, sorry." She laughed nervously as she waited for her younger and only brother to catch his breath.

While Blaine tried catching his breath, wheezing and such, his cousin, Prince Dominic of Domino, shrugged, putting a hand on the shoulder of a somewhat guilty Chloe. "Well, at least he wasn't any near to dying for once, I'll give you that." He was rewarded by a punch on the shoulder by Chloe.

Once Blaine got his breathing stabilized, he looked up, his eyes wide at the older Winx kids (well, except Dominic since he's not the son of one of the original Winx girls, but a Winx kid nonetheless). There were five of them, to be exact. And they were Crowned Princess Chloe of Eraklyon (also his sister), Crowned Prince Lucian of Solaria, Crowned Prince Noah of Tides, Prince Dominic of Domino, and the newcomer, Riley of Melody (yes, she's somewhat bitter at the fact that she's now surrounded with royalties, unlike the previous group of Winx kids she joined in).

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked once more, looking up at the older Winx kids in disbelief.

"Saving the world from the Trix who I don't think is that much evil anymore and their children that I'm not sure exists, duh." Chloe rolled her eyes, "We're crashing a party! What do you think we're doing?!"

"Why are you crashing a party then?!" Blaine inquired with a groan. Why would the older Winx kids crash some ball that they themselves attended when they were in school (well, except for Noah and Dominic, who are paladins, but whatever)?

"Oh, Chloe's little brother, Chloe's sweet, innocent little brother." Prince Luke muses, shaking his head as he approached the redheaded boy and put an arm around them as if they were close friends. "Since you remain ignorant about our...how you say, Winx Next Gen traditions-" The older 'Winx Next Gen' snorted at this. "Basically it's a tradition that we, the Winx Next Gen or whatever the hell people call us, crash some Alfea/Red Fountain parties every year once you've graduated from the aforementioned schools." He stated proudly, before being elbowed by Dominic and Noah, "Well, Doms and Noah is an exception since they're paladins and all, but still!"

"I only came here since I'm bored anyway." Dominic shrugged. "My parents are on their stupid honeymoon and Talia already buried her face in some boring book."

"Eh, me too." Noah shrugged, "Mom and dad is out of the realm and Lewis went off to some other party without me." He said bitterly, "Brat." He muttered under his breath.

"Since when was this a tradition then?" Blaine asked, "I haven't heard of this before."

The older Winx kids looked at each other, "Well, it started when-" Dominic started, but abruptly stopped, "Wait, where's Riley, Luke, and Chloe?" He sighed, "They ran off again, why am I not surprised?"

Noah shrugged, "Whatever, let's just get this scene over with and have a brief introduction us 'Older Winx Kids'."

Crowned Princess Chloe of Eraklyon is the eldest daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky of Eraklyon, and is also going to be the future Queen of Eraklyon maybe in the next few years. She was twenty one years old, with pale skin; bright, sky blue eyes; and long, flowing blonde hair. She somehow became a Believix fairy after an incident with a family of farmers at Earth who got attacked by an ogre. She is dating Drew, a human that she met in the same incident that made her a Believix fairy.

Crowned Prince Lucian of Solaria, also known as Luke by most people, and Lucci by his mother (since it rhymed with a famous fashion brand), is the eldest son of Queen Stella and King Brandon of Solaria, and will also be the future King of Solaria in the next few years (not that he wants to, but he doesn't really have much choice). He was twenty one years old, with slightly tanned skin; neatly styled, chocolate brown hair; and charming brown eyes. Considering how he was raised by one, if not the most, fashionable fairy in the Magic Dimension, he had become rather good at grooming himself...causing many girls, witches and fairies alike, to crush on the Prince of Solaria, which Luke obviously takes to his advantage. Not only that, but he's also a skilled fighter with a sword, considering that he's a graduate of Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. He is currently single, considering his somewhat player ways. But his parents do have plans on having him betrothed to a young Duchess of Solaria named Eleanor, much to his dismay.

Prince Dominic of Domino, is the first born son and second child of Queen Daphne and King Thoren of Domino. He was twenty years old, with pale skin; short, neatly styled pale blonde hair; and hazel eyes. Unlike Chloe, Luke, and Noah, he isn't the future King of Domino, his older sister, Crowned Princess Talia, who is two years older than him, is going to inherit the throne of Domino. But it's not like he minds anyway. He had always said, quoting his favorite song, "Oh, who would ever want to be King?" He is currently single, with no intention of dating anytime soon after an incident with a crazy fiancée...

Crowned Prince Noah of Tides is the eldest son of Queen Layla and King Nex of Tides, and will also inherit the throne of Tides sooner or later. He is twenty years old, with dark skin; medium length, wavy dark brown hair; and bright cerulean eyes. He is a skilled Paladin like his father, though he always wanted to be a Specialist and study at Red Fountain since he doesn't want to be left out and classified as 'that one Winx son who isn't a Specialist', but hey, at least Dominic is there to keep him company at some Paladin school. He is dating some girl he met back at Tides named Vivienne.

Riley of Melody (again, she's still somewhat bitter at the fact that she's the only one who isn't royalty in the 'Older Winx Kids' group), is the eldest daughter of Musa and Riven. She is nineteen years old, with pale skin; medium length, light maroon hair that reached her upper back; and slanted, violet eyes. She is currently an Enchantix fairy, considering how she just graduated from Alfea just last year, and she doesn't really care about transformations as her only priorities are making music and singing like her mother and maternal grandmother did. She is currently single, but recently broke up with some witch named Naomi.

* * *

...

"I dunno, I'd wish my dad would've given me a small loan of a million dollars too..."

Ike chuckled at Blaire, "Well, don't we all?" He raised a brow when he spotted a blonde woman, probably twenty years old (and thus, too old to be a student at Alfea, no offense), behind Blaire, grinning. "Err, may I help you, ma'am?" He inquired quietly to the woman, Blaire didn't seem to hear it as she was too busy laughing loudly after talking about some meme.

The woman brought her index finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet, causing him to raise his brow even more. Blaire couldn't help but be a bit confused at his sudden odd behavior. "Err, Ike, what's wrong?" She asked, completely unaware of her big sister making silly faces and messing around behind her, "Is it something in my face?"

The silver haired boy couldn't help but grin at the woman messing around behind the oblivious girl, "Err, more like someone behind you." He muttered, covering his mouth to hide his grin.

Blaire was confused at this, pouting as she turned around, "And who is this someone behind me-?"

"Surprise, little sissy!"

Before Blaire knew it, her big sister's arms were suddenly wrapped around her as Chloe gave her the same tight, deadly hug that she gave her little brother earlier. "Chloe?!" She squeaked, shocked at seeing her big sister at a party like this. "What are you doing here?!"

Chloe let Blaire go, not really wanting Blaire to pass out like Blaine almost did, "That's exactly what your brother asked when he first saw me and the others!" She beamed.

"And what was your answer?" Ike asked curiously, forgetting that this woman who is Blaire's older sister probably doesn't know him.

"Well it was a long story and I don't really like explaining it, just be happy that I'm here, you two!" Chloe grinned, but soon raised a brow at the boy next to her sister, "Hey, I think I saw you somewhere before..." She said, rubbing her chin as she analyzed the freshman. "And not to mention, you look pretty familiar to me. Have I seen you before, kid?"

Ike shrugged, "I dunno, a lot of people do say that I look a lot like my mom, with my looks and all, but that's about it." He said, "Maybe you just saw my mom when you were a kid since my mom and your parents used to be enemies and all...same with Damian and Bolt," He looked around, "Which I can't really see anywhere, but you get my point."

"Oh right, it makes sense now," Chloe smiled, "So you're _her_ son huh? That's...kinda weird. You're sorta different from your big sister, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Chloe said briefly, dismissing her discussion with Ike, turning to Blaire. "Hey, have you seen Scarlet?"

"No..." Blaire said slowly, "And I don't want to see her either, so..." She looked around, paling a bit as she spotted her other big sister coming their way. "I gotta go," She said quickly, grabbing Ike, "C'mon Ike, let's get some...er, punch."

"Well okay, have fun I guess!" Chloe waved goodbye to a terrified Blaire, and then turned to see her other sister Scarlet, "Hey sis," She smiled at the scowling girl, "You know you did scare Blaire big time this time, right?"

"I was only trying to find her a date." Scarlet muttered. "And now here she is! Running off with a son of a witch-"

Chloe gasped, "Watch your language, Scarlet!"

"What? But it's true." Scarlet muttered, glancing at the two standing by the table of food, "A son of an evil witch, not to mention."

"But the boy does seem nice." Chloe said, also glancing at the two.

"But we still need to keep an eye on the boy, just to be safe."

"You do have a point..."

* * *

...

"Wow, I've never seen a rare Pepe before..." Melanie said in amazement as she looked at Bolt's Pepe collection, "Where did you find all these?"

"Deep web." Bolt stated proudly, "But there's other ones on other sites too, like- hey, isn't that your sister?" He pointed at the maroon-haired woman approaching them with a determination for food.

"What, where?" Melanie looked around, curiously. Why would her sister be here? Seeing the woman, she groaned. "What the- what are you doing here?" She demanded to the maroon haired girl, who seemed to be more focused on the food on the table more than anything to be honest.

Riley didn't waste time as she grabbed a plate and picked up pieces of nearly all the delicacies in the table. "Oh, hey Mels. Hey other kid who's with my sister." She greeted casually as she shoved both Bolt and Melanie to the side since they were standing in front of the table where the croissants and other delicacies are, but frowned as she stared at the empty plate as to where the croissants should be. Yes, she knows that the croissants should be there, she studied here for a full three years, dammit! "Okay, who ate all the croissants?!" She demanded, turning to both Melanie and Bolt, who still has croissant crusts on their cheeks.

Melanie and Bolt wasted no time as they pointed at each other sheepishly. "He/she ate it all!" They said in unison, before frowning as they turned at each other, "Hey, I wasn't the one stuffing it all in my mouth!" They yelled to each other in unison, "Hey, you can stop copying me now." They said together in annoyance.

"Oh, young love, you never get tired of it." Riley smirked, musing mockingly as she just grabbed a punch. "Wow Mels, I'm impressed that you managed to get yourself a boyfriend in just a few days after you study here."

"We're not dating or anything, for your information. Heck, I just met him like an hour ago!" Melanie stated, "I don't know where you even got that idea from, sis."

Riley fake pondered for a bit, "Well, for one, you two are sorta alone and was _too_ close to each other to be considered as acquaintances, so...need I say more?" She smirked, "And besides, just because I'm a homosexual doesn't mean I don't understand how heterosexual relationships work. I know a relationship blooming sooner or later when I see one."

"Whoa, you're a lesbian?" Bolt asked, a bit amazed. Only to be elbowed by Melanie. Things like these are sensitive as hell...

"Yeah, at least, I think so?" Riley shrugged, turning to the boy and smiling, "Hey, kid, you're not that bad."

Bolt raised a brow, "How can you say that?"

"Well, for one, you're actually the only Specialist kid who sounds genuinely amazed at my sexual orientation instead of genuinely disgusted like that one douche that nearly ruined my reputation." She narrowed her eyes at the memory, "Fuck you, Nathan. Fuck. You. I hope you died after being run over by that unicycle." She turned back to Bolt, "Anyways, why do you ask? About me being a homosexual, that is, since you can see a handful of lesbians at Cloud Tower where your big sister and lady cousins graduated, is it not?"

"Err, yeah, that's the point." Bolt shrugged, "I mean sure, lesbian witches are kinda common nowadays, but lesbian fairies, err, not so much." He paused for a moment, "Also, how did you know that my sister and cousins are witches? Also, they're still seniors by the way,"

Riley shrugged the last question off and focused on the previous statements, "Huh, you do have a point, kid." She turned to him, "What's your name, by the way?" She asked, "I haven't seen you ever since that last battle between _them_ that killed off three of-" She interrupted herself by coughing as soon as she spotted Melanie blinking at her words, confused. "Never mind what I said. It's not true at all. I was just making that up. Lies. What I said were lies. Fiction, that's what it is, pure, true fiction. Even though you guys are probably too young and innocent to know about it anyway." She said quickly, turning to Bolt again, "Again, kid, what's your name?"

Bolt raised a brow for a moment, before shaking his head and saying his name anyway. "Bolt."

"Vault?"

"No, Bolt."

"Okay, so Volt?"

"I said Bolt! As in a lightning bolt? Bolt as in the screw thingies? Usain Bolt? That Disney movie that involves a dog named Bolt? Naruto's son named Boruto whose name roughly translates to Bolt in English? Y'know, Bolt! B-O-L-T! Bolt!"

"Well, okay." Riley shrugged, finishing her snacks and walking away, "I'm going to go to the DJ's area where I think that the asshole Nathan is presumably missing after a unicycle incident that I may or may not have caused." She said darkly, "See ya, Mels, Colt."

"It's Bolt!"

Melanie nudged him, "Oh, don't bother. Riley's just naturally bad with names. Dad too...and I admit that I can be too in some occasions...huh, I guess being bad with names runs in the family, I guess."

* * *

...

Damian and Stacey danced in the, well, dance floor as skillfully as they can, and by skillfully, they mean real skillfully. Considering how Stacey is a princess and is therefore trained in these kind of things, while Damian because of how he took random dance when he was a kid out of boredom and because, why not. With an uncomfortable silence between them, of course. Well, they've met for at least an hour ago. What do you expect?

"So, Damian," Stacey, who is impatient and can't take the awkward silence any long, started. She couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the boy, because gentlemen aren't supposed to be silent in situations like this! They should keep the lady (meaning her) entertained, dammit! "What do you do?" Hey, it wouldn't hurt to get to know your date, right? Plus, he does seem to have this ominous mystique surrounding him since the first time she laid eyes on him.

He blinked at this, what does she mean by that? He thought she already knows. "Well, obviously, I'm training to be a Specialist at Red Fountain...and err, that's about it."

Stacey frowned, shaking her head, "No, no! That's not what I mean." She said, huffing, "Look, lemme rephrase that: Tell me more about yourself other than your Specialist things, like, um, where are you from? What kind of family are you from? Err, things like that."

"Oh." Damian muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm born, here, in Magix in a household consisting of my big sister, my parents, my aunts and uncles, and my cousins, but I grew up in a realm called Whisperia after we moved when I was like, six."

Well, she wasn't wrong. Damian only said a sentence about his life and it already seems interesting. "Oh, why did you move?" She asked. "Magix is a great place, I visited this realm a lot of times when I was kid, playing with Blaire and the others and stuff." It wasn't entirely true. Sure, her parents brought her and her brothers here from time to time when they were younger, but the only Winx kid she's played with when she was young was Blaine, maybe Blaire occasionally but the redheaded girl is usually already occupied staring at a wall or eating crayons (yes, even Stacey admits that Blaire was a dumb kid back then). Don't even get her started on the others.

"I don't know, honestly." Damian shrugged, "My parents never directly said it, but I can tell from context clues and maybe a bit of eavesdropping on them from time to time, that my mom and her sisters probably did something really bad, like something worse than that they usually do, something like, err, killing three ki-"

Damian suddenly stopped talking as soon as he spotted a blond man, who is too old to be a Red Fountain student but also somewhat young to be a professor, approaching them. Analyzing the man's features and age and comparing them to Stacey's, Damian could safely assume that this man is her older brother, an overprotective big brother, to be exact, as he is too young to be a father of a sixteen-year-old (and besides, it's widely known that Princess Stacey's father is King Brandon, who is a brunette, not a blond, by the way) and bears too much resemblance to Stacey to be considered her boyfriend (unless, the princess is into that kind of stuff...). Also, the way that the man is intensely glaring at him is totally what an overprotective older brother would do.

Surprisingly, Stacey quickly caught on Damian's sudden odd behavior as her annoyed little sister senses started tingling for some reason. Wait…potential boyfriend looking nervous and annoyed little sister senses tingling? Stacey gasped, that could only mean one thing and one thing only. Turning to where Damian was looking, she gasped again. "Luke?!" She shrieked. "What are you doing here?!"

Luke merely gave an oddly and suspiciously wide grin as he put an arm around his only sister. "Oh, hey, baby sister; never thought I'd see you here!" He said cheerfully, ignoring Damian, "Oh, mom was right about that dress! It looks so pretty on you!" He gushed. Hey, just because he's a guy doesn't mean that he has no fashion sense whatsoever. Stacey was more than flattered about this, that is, until Luke said something else. "But, I think there's something holding your hands that ruins it, in my honest opinion." He shook his head at this.

Damian, who was holding the princess' hands, frowned. But said nothing.

Stacey gasped, "What? Where?!" She looked at her hands, which was still held by Damian.

"It's right..." Luke trailed off as his hands are approaching Stacey's and Damian's that is held together, until he got hold of Damian's hand and swiped it right off. "Right here," Once Damian's hands are off of Stacey, Luke grinned, "Now, that's better." Turning to his heel, he waved goodbye to both Stacey and Damian as he went over to where a couple of senior fairies are hanging out, "See ya sis!"

Damian and Stacey stood side by side as they stared at the blond prince walking away. "Is that supposed to be a warning from your older brother?" Damian asked.

"Yep."

"Don't you have another big brother?"

"Uh-huh."

Damian took a deep breath, "Should I be worried about him as well?"

"Probably...?"

He sighed, "Are there anymore brothers I should know about?"

"Well, there's Zack, but he's only nine. The worst thing he can probably do to you is cover you in paint and either give you splinters or a mild concussion from his wooden sword."

"Great."

* * *

...

"Damn Theodork, back at it again with your broken hand!"

"Not funny, Riley." Heather frowned as she helped her boyfriend Theodore, who was holding his bleeding hand, attempt to walk into some infirmary to treat the aforementioned bleeding hand. Judging from where they and Riley had bumped into, Riley can safely assume that the two had come from the DJ's area...for some reason.

Heather tried to nudge Theodore to just ignore Riley and move on, but he was having none of it. "Damn Riles, back at it again with the dead memes!" He retorted, rolling his eyes.

Riley narrowed her eyes at the ginger-haired boy, "Touché." She shrugged, looking at Theodore's hand, "Anyways, what happened to Theodoor Bell this time?" She had always been fond to calling Theodore some names every since they were children. Theodore tried the same, but it seemed that coming up with names isn't really his thing. "Don't tell me he punched a door again-"

"He did." Heather sighed, "A metal door, no less."

"H-He-Heatherr!" Theodore whined, frowning when she told Riley about what had happened to him. "You can't just leak unwanted information to my arch rival like that!"

Like he expected, Riley raised a brow for a moment, "Okay, so before I burst into laughter about what stupid thing Teddy for once, I want the context, now."

"Don't tell her!" Theodore exclaimed to Heather.

Heather shrugged, "Well, she did say please." She smiled, turning to Riley, "Max and Tesla are alone together in the DJ's area, Teddy isn't so happy about it, so, when he tried to come in, Tesla locked him out." She laughed momentarily, much to Teddy's embarrassment. "Apparently, when he's on his 'over protective big brother', his mad scientist of a brain doesn't function like it should. So, he just punched the metal door out of frustration after yelling and stuff like that. Sort of a big brother tantrum thing, I guess?" She paused for a moment, "I don't know, I don't really have a big brother, at least not anymore, that is." She frowned.

"We shouldn't talk about that." Teddy shook his head, turning to Riley, "And I'm now off to the infirmary, thank you very much." As Heather and Teddy walked away, Teddy turned back to Riley, "Get my baby sister out of that room, please? I don't want to have a brother-in-law this soon, and I sure as hell don't want _you_ as a sister-in-law."

"We're gonna be a big happy family, Ted-boy." Riley fake-gushed, before suddenly stopping after Teddy gave her a nice view of his middle finger (from his non-injured hand, obviously), "Fine, fine. Can't take a joke? Jeez. But, fine, I'll do the dirty work for you, if that makes you happy." She turned to the DJ's area, walking towards it. Once she arrived to the metal door that Heather and Teddy mentioned, she saw a hardly noticeable dent on said door. Laughing for a moment, she then decided it was a good idea to do something about the dent. Stepping back for a bit, she then proceeded to kick the door open, slamming the door open and leaving a much more noticeable dent. "Alright, little shits, it's time for you to scram and let the greatest DJ in the world to, well, DJ this party!" She yelled, startling Max and making Tesla look up. "Unless you don't want to end up like Nathan." She added quite darkly, making Max jolt up from his position.

"Well, okay." He laughed quite nervously as he walked over to the door where he plans to leave so that he won't end up so much like the previous DJ. Tesla did the same, though, not out of nervousness, but out of boredom. "We gotta go now, bye!"

Once Max had run off, with Tesla trailing off, Riley couldn't help but stop the girl for a moment, bringing up her fist for a fist bump. "Hey kid, good job on what you made your brother do, again."

Tesla shrugged, "Well, what can I say, it's my specialty." She said, returning the fist bump.

"By the way," Riley trailed off before Tesla could fully leave. "Is there something between you and my brother?"

Tesla stopped for a moment, "Not that I'm aware of, no." She said, "I hope so, at least. Relationships and romance in general is quite a hassle."

Riley snorted. "Oh, tell me about it."

* * *

...

"How are you, boys?"

"We're doing well, Ma'am." Noah grinned politely at the Headmistress of Alfea while Dominic just nodded and grinned as well. "What about you? Is Lauren and the others keeping out of your nerves and keep getting on it?"

Faragonda sighed, "Not so much, Prince Noah." She said, "I mean sure, Lauren wasn't involved much these past few days, but her suite mates certainly are."

Prince Dominic raised a brow, "How so, Ms. Faragonda?"

Before the Headmistress of Alfea could answer, a sudden married couple consisting of the Headmaster of Red Fountain and an Alfea Professor passed by them. They seemed to be in some sort of argument considering Flora's upset expression and Helia trying to talk her into something. "Helia, I don't think Stella will be happy once she hears about who her daughter is dancing with!" Flora argued as they passed by Headmistress Faragonda, Prince Noah, and Prince Dominic. "I can't believe you'd let those boys anywhere near your school after what they've done to our son!"

After the two walked off, Noah and Dominic looked at each other, before looking at Faragonda with a questioning look, who only shrugged. "My, those two rarely ever get into fights." Faragonda said, shaking her head. "Well, I'm off, I still have some announcements to announce. I hope you have a great time crashing this ball like last year." She turned, "And I'll see you boys, along with Prince Lucian, Princess Chloe, Riley, and say, your new recruits: Theodore, Heather, Prince Sebastian, and Princess Scarlet, next year."

Dominic and Noah bid their goodbyes to Faragonda and waved at her, after she was nowhere to be seen, Noah turned to Dominic. "Whoa. I didn't realize that there's going to be like, four new additions to our 'Grown up Winx Next Gen' or whatever next year." He said with a look of disbelief, shaking his head. "We're gonna need like, a bigger ship if we keep this tradition up."

The Prince of Domino shook his head, "Screw that, I'm more concerned about what Headmaster Helia and Professor Flora was arguing about." He said, "We should follow them."

"Probably about that incident that happened ten years ago." Noah frowned, "And that wouldn't matter to us anyway because shouldn't that only be between them?"

"Not if I'm around, all curious and wanting to eavesdrop!" Dominic claimed proudly, grabbing Noah's collar and pulling the Prince of Tides with him as he sneaked over to where Flora and Helia had walked off to. "Let's go!"

"Oh come on!" Noah whined, "Haven't you heard of the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat"?"

"Yes, many times, in fact." Dominic piped up.

"Then why-"

"Because, because," Dominic shook his head, "I prefer the full saying of it, which is 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'. Which originated back at-"

"Okay, enough, just spare me from your rants." Noah muttered, "Wow, you aren't kidding when you said you're a history geek."

"Well, I love history." Dominic grinned, "And you know what else I love?"

"Eavesdropping?"

Before Dominic could answer, Helia's voice could be heard nearby. "Flora, the boys' family history does not and will not define who they are as a person!" They hear the Headmaster of Red Fountain exclaim, "They mean well. You can't just pass judgement all willy nilly just because of what their parent did!"

"They're nearby," Dominic held up his index finger up his mouth, signalling Noah to be silent. "Let's go." The collar grabbing continues.

"Oh man." Noah whined as he is being pulled by the prince of Domino. "We're so screwed."

* * *

 **Well, that was longer than expected. But hey, whatever it takes to introduce the older Winx kids because they're sorta important later on.**

 **Nine chapters in and I bet you're thinking at this point: "Does this story even have a plot or is the author just writes whatever the hell he wants about the Winx kids goofing around?" Well, confused reader, that is partially true! Just partially, though! Because this story does have a plot! And it's hinting the aforementioned plot right now, in this chapter! Because why not!**

 **This chapter may seem pointless at first since it's basically just introducing the older Winx kids, but there's also some foreshadowing and hints, loads and loads of hints, to the point where it's basically right in your face! So, yeah, I hope you caught on right now, because it's obvious at this point honestly.  
**

 **In other news, while writing this fic, I sort of just kind of sketched some of the characters if not all (hence why it took so long for this to complete), because, why not? I used to draw a lot when I was in high school anyway so yeah. Sure, it might not be in Winx style, more like Anime style considering how I used to be an Anime fan (still is to this day), but a drawing is a drawing nonetheless! So yeah, drawings that portray the Winx kids, yay or nay? If yay I'd be debating as to where I would post it, if nay that I'll just keep the hideous drawing to myself, so yeah, vote I guess.**

 **Anyways, it's midnight, I still have things to do, so yeah, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes, mother. I'll be careful for this activity, and besides, it's a group thing anyways!" Amber muttered irritatingly, griping her phone that is pressed onto her ear as she spoke with her mother on the other line. "No, I'm not really that close with your ex-fiance and enemy's daughter nor do I intend to...yes, I ate my vegetables...uh-huh, I don't really have troubles with any of my classes at all...yup, love you too, byee!" As soon as the call ended, she snapped her cellular device close with a scowl on her face, putting the said device back at her pocket. "Paranoid bitch." She muttered under her breath, swatting some mosquitoes flying around her face in the process. What the hell, she already put on some mosquito repellent!

It had been a few days after the Alfea/Red Fountain ball dance. Not much had happened since then, other than the fact that three certain fairies (Blaire, Stacey, Melanie) has been getting rather close with three certain freshmen Specialists (namely Ike, Damian, Bolt), and that though the Winx daughters aren't on good terms, they're making a lot of friends with their other classmates. Other than that, nothing much had happened. None of the Winx daughters are still getting along as Blaire had hoped, nothing action packed had happened unlike what the original Winx Club had faced during their freshmen year, nothing. But hey, they're not complaining.

Currently, all the freshmen fairies, dressed in one of those slightly revealing outfits meant for adventuring or something like that, along with Professor Palladium, are all in the forest outside of Alfea, in an activity of some sort that requires the students to go through the forest without any magic, only listening to the 'sound of nature' (which is really biased by the way because it's obviously an advantage for fairies from a nature realm like Linphea and a disadvantage to fairies from a non-nature realm like Zenith), much to Fiona's joy and Tesla's dismay.

"Princess Amber?" Professor Palladium called out, pausing his discussion about the activity and raised a brow at the pale blonde fairy, her classmates also turned to look at her with confused looks. "Are you listening? What I'm about to say is extremely crucial for your activity as-"

"Yes, Professor." Amber sighed, "My mother just called to check on me, that's all."

Palladium stared at the young fairy for a moment, before eventually shrugging as he continued discussing the activity to students who couldn't really care less and would probably be rather exploring the forest right now.

"Damn mosquitoes..." Melanie muttered, swatting some mosquitoes on her arm, before looking around at her peers, who mosquitoes seem to stay away of. "Who the hell has mosquito repellent?"

"Here," A brunette girl named Amy shrugged, throwing a nearly emptied bottle of mosquito repellent to Melanie, who caught it with ease. "It's sorta empty because almost everyone asked for it, so you can have it."

Melanie muttered a thanks as she sprayed herself with the repellent, emptying the bottle in the process, before carelessly tossing it somewhere. Fiona, along with other fairies, who is usually a neat person, frowned at this. And, while Blaire and a few fairies are the only ones who witnessed the small hint of annoyance, Tesla couldn't help but give an eye twitch just after the bottle hit a bush.

"Okay, so since there are at least twenty-four of you here, you girls will be split into four groups of six people." The fairies who have groups of friends consisting of more than six people groaned. Suddenly, a dark-haired fairy named Rebecca, Becky for short, raised her hand. "Yes, Becky?"

"Do we get to choose our own group members or is it determined by something else?" Asked Becky as she held her best friends closely, as if the professor would pry them apart.

Professor Palladium couldn't help but stare at Becky and her friends in mere confusion, before shaking his head and pondering for a bit. "Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, I'll choose the groups." Groans and whines could be heard throughout the freshmen fairies. "So that no one will get left out, and so that you will make more friends with your classmates outside of your usual friends."

"Well, this sucks." Muttered a silver-haired girl named Tamara. Other fairies agreed.

"M-moving on," Palladium started stammering after multiple glares were directed to him, tugging his collar. "The first group consists of Val, Amy, Tamara, Princess Louise, Emily and Princess Sarah. The second group consists of Princess Molly, Rebecca, Emma, Princess Amethyst, Yvette, and Marie. Group three has Princess Amber, Hannah, Princess Grace, Princess Annabelle, Zoe, and Carley." He said as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the glares of the aforementioned fairies. Then, his eyes darted towards six pale fairies who looked at each other at the realization that their names weren't called in the first three groups. And when they looked at him, they know, they know that this was planned all along. "And, lastly, the fourth group consists of Princess Blaire, Princess Stacey, Fiona, Melanie, Tesla, and Princess Lauren." Before he can get a solid, violent reaction from any of the fairies, he quickly waved at them as he teleported elsewhere, avoiding Melanie's wrath. "Good luck, ladies! I'll be waiting at the end of the forest!" Was his last words before someone like Melanie could lunge at him and strangle the poor professor.

Once the professor was gone, the girls couldn't help but complain and whine a bit more about how their best friends aren't in the same group as them. With the Winx daughters in the background looking at each other in complete disbelief.

Snapping out of it, Blaire's agape mouth suddenly burst into a huge grin as she squealed, managing to hug the rest of the Winx daughters together at once. "This is awesome!" She cheered.

"No, it isn't!"

After coming to the realization that complaining and whining wouldn't change a thing no matter how hard they tried, the fairies grudgingly went to their separate groups and went on their own ways to find their way out in this forest.

"This is so gonna suck."

* * *

"Eww!" Stacey shrieked as she found that she stepped on something that resembles feces. "Is this poop?" She asked, looking up at the rest of the Winx daughters trying to decide which way to go.

At least ten minutes had passed and it was no surprise that the Winx daughters had gotten lost, considering how the majority of them refuse to cooperate whatsoever, much to Blaire's frustration. They seemed to be in the middle of the forest as all they see are trees, plants, and other things one normally finds in a forest. Blaire, Lauren, and Tesla are nowhere to be found, Melanie and Stacey are openly complaining about their situation, while Fiona is the only one who is trying to navigate her way out of this forest by listening to the sound of nature.

Fiona stopped what she was doing and looked at Stacey's boot, examining it as she rubbed her chin. "Hmm, it looks more like mud, since it's kinda wet...?"

"Unless someone or something who took a shit in the middle of the woods has constipation." Melanie laughed, passing by Stacey with a snort as she dodged on stepping on the brown substance with a smug look.

"You mean diarrhea." Melanie and the others looked up to see Tesla sitting at some branch on a tree, raising her phone as high as possible to get some decent signal. "Constipated people tend of have hardened feces, whereas diarrhea typically have runny, wet feces."

"Okay, since when did we start discussing about poop?" Lauren asked with a disgusted look, hanging down from a branch out of boredom. "That's disgusting."

"Discussing about normal bodily functions may be considered indecent, but I'm only correcting the incorrect." Tesla spoke, narrowing her eyes at Lauren, before standing from her branch and climbing on to a higher branch for a higher chance of signal. "I sincerely apologize if common knowledge offends you so." with that, she sat down on the high branch and continued searching for signal in silence.

Lauren shrugged, letting go of the branch and landing on her two feet perfectly. "Whatever you say, Tesla," She said, turning to the magenta haired fairy, "By the way, didn't Professor Palladium said that technology isn't allowed either?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Tesla muttered darkly.

"Okay...?" Sighing, Lauren turned to Stacey, who still have mud/poop on the soles of her boots, while Fiona tried to remove the substance from the blonde, while Melanie just laughed at the situation.

"You know, Melanie, you're not helping." Fiona frowned at Melanie, who was still laughing. "It's not even that funny, anyway."

Wiping her tears from laughing too hard, Melanie stopped for a moment, "I never said I was going to help." She said.

Fiona rolled her eyes. Despite rarely ever getting pissed, Melanie here is just plain getting on her nerves. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to help every once in a while if it weren't for yOU AND YOUR LAZY ASS-" She quickly clasped her hand against her mouth to prevent yelling at the now wide-eyed fairy any longer. Damn. She promised herself to get rid of this habit by the time she went to Alfea. But old habits die hard, she guessed. "I am so sorry, I...I-"

Stacey, Lauren, and Melanie stared at a now stammering Fiona in disbelief. What's this? The always quiet and secretive Fiona just snapped and swore at the always intimidating and hotheaded Melanie? "What just happened?" Lauren asked in disbelief, raising a brow.

"See, Melanie! Even Fiona is tired of your meanie attitude!" Stacey exclaimed, sticking her tongue out. She was still sitting at some fallen branch since there's still mud/feces on the sole of her boot, and she obviously refuses to sit on the ground because it's not 'princess-like'.

"N-no, I'm not..." Fiona shook her head frantically, "I-...I'm just, Melanie, I'm so so-"

Fiona's stammering was suddenly cut off by a sudden loud crash from a distance, silencing and startling the girls. "What was that?" Blaire didn't waste time asking as she came out from a bush. The redhead, like Fiona, had been trying to find the way out, or at least, that's what it looks like. When in reality, a few minutes prior, the rest of the Winx daughters got into an argument whether to go to east (Fiona and Blaire) or west (Stacey and Lauren) or just go straight ahead (Melanie and Tesla), until it was unbearable for Blaire to see her 'best friends' not get along that she made some silly excuse to go exploring to find out which way is legit, when in reality, she just hid behind some distant bush to sob and contemplate about the fact that a 'Winx Club Next Generation' will have little to no chance of existing at all given the current situation. How the hell will six girls save the Magical Dimension from evil witches and all that together when 'team work' and 'cooperation' isn't even in their vocabularies?

"Sounds like a ship." Tesla muttered, climbing down carefully from the tree. There is still no signal.

"A Red Fountain ship?" Melanie questioned, narrowing her eyes. "Don't tell me some Red Fountain losers crashed their ship here. How convenient. If you ask me."

"I know what a Red Fountain ship sounds like. When it's about to leave, when it's about to land, and even when it crashed. Trust me, you don't know how many times Luke would stop by Solaria with the Crow or the Owl in missions every time he can. It doesn't sound like that at all, I mean, it's a ship, that's for sure. But I don't think it came from Red Fountain." Stacey concluded, earning strange looks from the others. "What? I grew up with two big brothers and a father obsessed with these kinds of stuff." She turned to Tesla, Lauren, and Melanie, "Growing up with two big brothers, amirite?"

"Yeah, I guess." Melanie shrugged, holding her chin. "Except that Max and Mason are only a few minutes older than I am, but whatever."

"But they're still big brothers, I guess?" Stacey smiled, at least Melanie wasn't acting hostile towards her this time.

Tesla took off her glasses and blew on the lens, as if there's some dirt on it. "I only have one older brother. I don't know what you're talking about."

Stacey frowned at Tesla, but soon shook her head. She turned to the others, "Okay, so basically, it's not a Red Fountain ship, that's for sure. It might be a Paladin ship for all we know."

"Now that you've mentioned it, it does sound like a Paladin ship." Lauren said, rubbing her chin, "I knew it sounded really familiar for some reason. I remember Noah driving a ship around Tides just to make Lewis jealous...and it ended up crashing."

"Well, we won't know until we find out!" Blaire beamed, walking towards the smoke excitedly with the Winx daughters trailing behind her because reasons. Is this fate? She knew what had happened to the original Winx Club in an activity similar to this. Maybe this is just fate's way of trying to get history to repeat itself!

Once they arrived, they were greeted with a damaged ship and at least five paladins who looked mildly irritated at each other for some reason. All of them looked at least seventeen years old. "It's not my fault the ship crashed." A green-haired boy nonchalantly said. "It must've been a malfunction or something."

"A malfunction my ass!" A bespectacled boy with dark hair yelled. "You were dozing off!"

The previous boy merely shrugged. "My bad, then."

"How can you even say that so casually..." A familiar Prince of Tides said in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Hey, Laure," Blaire nudged Lauren after the girls had hid behind some bush. Why they're hiding in a bush, no one knows. It's just Lauren's brother and his squad, what's there to hide about? "Isn't that Lewis?"

Lauren blinked in disbelief. "Yeah, it is him." She said, "And his squad I guess. From what I remembered, there's Thaddeus, Seth, Rhys, Hunter, Kyle-" As if on cue, Lauren couldn't help but pause as the sandy-brown haired boy who she recalls as Kyle, just so casually glancing at where they were hiding, as if he knew. Lauren just shrugged it off, Kyle usually does this when he's uninterested in the situation. And it might just be some weird coincidence. She continued looking at her older brother, who's too occupied trying to fix the ship.

"L-Lauren...?" Fiona whimpered as Blaire nudged Lauren to notify her that Kyle glanced at their position again, but a bit longer this time, as if he was suspicious. Fiona's eyes widened when Kyle's cerulean eyes landed on her jade colored eyes, making eye contact, a quite intense one at that, despite his neutral expression. Is it just her or is there something sinister about this Kyle guy?

Lauren didn't freak out like Fiona did when Kyle made eye contact with her next, but she did narrow her eyes when the boy had mischievously grinned at her while winking, as if saying that he knows that there are six fairies spying on him and his squad. "Observant bastard as always, I see." She muttered.

"Kyle, don't just stand there. Help us! The sooner we fix this, the better!" The previous bespectacled boy Lauren now recalls as Seth, yelled at Kyle.

"You got it, boss." Kyle remarked with sarcasm, shrugging as he was about to turn his back at the direction that the girls were in, much to their relief. That is, until... "By the way, Sir Lewis, your little sister and her friends are within this area and is sorta spying on us right now. Just a heads up, I guess." He deadpanned.

Lewis was about to nod along what Kyle had said to him, too occupied at attaching the wires, but quickly paused and looked up. "What did you just say?"

Kyle ignored him and focused on some loose screws.

The Prince of Tides frowned, and looked around. Everything seems normal here...wait, is that a blonde head of hair protruding out of a bush? Lewis found himself flinching and taking a few steps back out of defense as soon as he heard a shriek coming from the bush.

Turns out, Stacey accidentally stepped on Melanie, triggering a rather violent reaction from the daughter of the musical fairy.

"Who's out there?" Seth called out, "Show yourselves! Or else!"

"Or else what?" Lauren taunted, smirking.

Seth was about yell at whoever is behind that bush, but Lewis suddenly held him back. "I know that voice somewhere..." He said slowly, narrowing his eyes at the bush where he believes his sister and her friends are. "Laure, come out."

"Fine..."

* * *

"So that's why you girls are stuck in this forest." Lewis said, tapping his chin after Lauren and the others explained their situations. "Well, you'd better get going, then. The guys and I can handle this on our own, thank you very much."

"Why did you guys crash, anyway?" Lauren asked, eyeing the slightly damaged ship.

Lewis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Slackers, that's why." He glanced around, "Anyways, again, you girls need to get going. Thad said something earlier about seeing a group of fairies near the end of the forest. So, yeah."

Lauren snorted, "Yeah, we would have done that first thing if it weren't for us not knowing which way to go. Blaire and Fiona says it's in the east, me and Stacey says with in the west, and Melanie and Tesla decides it's north."

"Huh, that's a tough one." Lewis turned to the green-haired boy, "Which way were the girls going, Thad?"

"It was south." Said Thad with a bored tone of voice. "I even saw my sister in the bunch. So, eh."

"Damn it."

* * *

 **Pretty much a filler chapter, but eh. It introduced the paladins that may or may not be important later on (also one of them may or may not be Fiona's love interest, but it's not like you can guess which anyway). And it also goes to show that no matter how hard Blaire or even fate tried, a Winx next gen is just impossible with the kind of people like the current Winx daughters in it.  
**

 **Also, by the way, I noticed an error in the last chapter. Luke is a brunette, not a blond. I don't know why I always forget that, the only blond son Stella and Brandon has is their third born son, Zack. So, yeah, don't be surprised if I mistake Luke for a blond instead of a brunette next time.**

 **Other than that, I pretty much have nothing to say at this point. Other than the fact that next chapter might be about the Day of the Rose. Where some revelations will be...revealed. I guess. Exciting, right?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaire, wake up."

"Hmm..."

Fiona frowned, crossing her arms as she looked down at a still sleeping Blaire. The princess of Eraklyon did mention that she is one hell of a heavy sleeper and it might take a while to wake her up, but this is way worse than being a heavy sleeper! Trust her, Fiona tried everything. She tried yelling, shaking, opening the curtains for light to seep in, basically everything that everyone tries to wake someone with. But no matter what, the princess just won't budge. No wonder Blaire's alarm is loud. But too bad the alarm was turned off since today is a holiday, specifically the Day of the Rose.

Suddenly, the door to Fiona and Blaire's room loudly snapped open, startling Fiona while Blaire still remained asleep (for some reason?). Fiona looked to see who it is, revealing it to be Melanie, yawning, her hair sticking out to random places, still wearing her sleep wear. One could safely assume that she had recently woken up.

Melanie looked around the room for a moment, until her eyes landed on a sleeping princess of Eraklyon. She stared at the sleeping figure for a moment, before snorting. "I heard you have a problem with Blaire, sleeping like a rock and all. So I decided I want to help you." She said, walking over next to Fiona, "Did you try everything to wake her up? Y'know, the usual shaking, yelling, etc.?"

Fiona looked at Melanie strangely, why would she suddenly decide to help her? Wait no, screw that, how the hell did Melanie knew about Fiona's situation about Blaire in the first place? Sure, after running out of ideas, Fiona had to go around rooms of her dorm mates for help. But Stacey's room was locked for some reason (in fact, it's always locked all night until Stacey goes out of her room, Fiona wonders why?), Lauren was asleep, Melanie was also asleep, and Tesla was too busy talking to some guy or whatever and was ignoring Fiona. Unless Tesla told Melanie about Fiona's situation with Blaire (which is unlikely as, again, she was too busy talking to someone and was ignoring the dark-haired fairy), or Melanie overheard what was happened while sleeping (which is also unlikely as Melanie was genuinely asleep, unless she has a weird talent of overhearing conversations while asleep, which is somewhat impressive, but a bit impossible). "How did you even know about it in the first place?" She blurted out.

"I have this awesome talent called 'hearing people talk while I'm asleep'." Melanie grinned, "Comes pretty handy sometimes, like right now for example. I have other awesome talents too, wanna know one of them?"

Reluctantly, Fiona nodded. "Err, as long as it wakes Blaire up and no one gets hurt, I guess?" She shrugged, "I'm going to leave soon and I just want to remind Blaire to not touch any of my things here while I'm gone." She refers to her half-packed suitcase sitting on her bed. "If she does, my father will have doubts of me as a pacifist like him."

Melanie's grin turned into a smirk, "Oh, don't worry, it's going to wake Blaire up, surely. But first, you need to stand back." Fiona stood back as requested as Melanie coughed for a moment, before clearing her throat, she then looked at Blaire. " _Princess Blaire of Eraklyon don't tell me you've overslept again, young lady! You are late for class and this is the last time you'll ever be because you are officially expelled from this super preppy prestigious stupid school for fairie-!"_ She yelled loudly in her best Griselda impression, leaving Fiona rather impressed and Blaire jolting awake.

Blaire fell out of her bed and almost tripped at the comfy blanket surrounded her, "Wha...no mi...ss Gris...leda, I...don't ex...tra slept..." Her voice slurred as she staggered a bit, trying to get rid of the blanket that seems to be tangled on her body as she struggled to stand straight. Frustrated, she gave up trying to get rid of her blanket and instead rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness just a bit. With her being a bit more awake and her vision clearing a bit, she furrowed her brows in confusion at the two figures standing in front of her, one trying not to burst into laughter, and the other smiling in amusement. "Huh...? Mel, Fio...?" Blaire called out, looking around, "W-where's Griselda? What time is it? Am I really going to be expel- oh." Just as Melanie bursts into laughter and Fiona is hiding a giggle herself, Blaire knew. Confusion and worry turned into embarrassment and slight anger. "You guys are the worst." She mumbled, going back to her bed and preparing to sleep again.

"Thanks."

The redhead looked at Melanie. "That wasn't meant to be a compliment?"

"Never said I took it as a compliment." Melanie shrugged, turning towards the door to leave, "Anyway, I've done my job here. Time to screw with other princesses in this dorm."

Once Melanie left, Fiona turned to Blaire, "Okay, you can sleep all day if you want. I don't care. Just don't mess with my things, especially my drawings and plants." She said in a rather threatening tone, "Got it? You'd better." With that, Fiona walked back to her bed, folding some clothes and putting it in the case.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Blaire frowned. Sure, it was the Day of the Rose and it's a holiday where more than half of the students in all schools usually go home to be with their families, but still!

Fiona looked at Blaire oddly, "Yes? After I'm finished with this, I'll be waiting for my mom and big sister, and then go to Red Fountain where my father will drive us back to Linphea to celebrate the day of the Rose with Felix, Aunt Miele, and Glenn and Milo." She raised a brow. "Why? Aren't you planning to spend time with your family in this holiday?"

Blaire shook her head, "No, Chloe called me last night saying that my parents are busy with something. Chloe herself is going with her boyfriend Drew while he's on tour or something like that, Scarlet is on her date with Sebastian, who knows what Blaine planning to do today, and I think Sydney would rather play with her dolls than her big sister anyway." she sighed, "So, yeah, look who's staying here on the Day of the Rose..."

"Now, that's just sad." Fiona shook her head, putting one last shirt in her suitcase and shutting it. "There's one of those festival things going on Magix today, maybe you could go there."

"Okay." Blaire nodded, laying her head in her comfy pillow, "But maybe I'll just sleep for a while."

"Your call." Fiona said, picking up her suitcase and walking out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Lauren shrieked from her room as Melanie ran out from the room as fast as possible, laughing hysterically while apparently holding a photo consisting of her and Mason back when they were twelve years old.

"Who knew you'd have a thing for my deadbeat brother?" Melanie laughed, waving the photo around, "I mean, at least Max doesn't spend all his money on stupid hair products!"

Lauren ran out of her room, infuriated while holding an iron since she was ironing a shirt by the time Melanie just barged in her room. "I am _so_ going to iron your face with this thing." She seethed as her eye twitched in annoyance and anger, before charging at Melanie with the hot iron in front of her.

"It's just a prank bro!" Melanie smirked, dodging Lauren's hot iron, unaffected by the Tides Princess threat and murder attempt.

"Just a prank my ass!" Lauren yelled as she threw the hot iron at Melanie, who, at first, looked quite shocked but dodged it anyway.

"That's a bit too far, don't ya think-"

"What the-!" Lauren and Melanie heard a squeak and a crash from behind Melanie. Turns out, the two were making quite a commotion which results to Princess Stacey checking out what's going on. Only to realize that Lauren had thrown the iron into Stacey's direction and managed to narrowly miss the blonde princess but managed to hit the door to her room, resulting a hole.

The three stared at each other in silence for a moment, somewhat shocked with their eyes wide. Lauren was about to speak some sort of excuse, but stopped herself as the three continued to stand and stare at each other in a now awkward silence.

While the three stared at each other, Fiona came out of her room, a suitcase in hand, and looked at the hole in Stacey's door. "Wha...?"

"Of course I'm on my way now..." A few moments later, Tesla herself came out of her room, a small, green rolling suitcase in hand as she seems to be talking into her earpiece. "Jeez, mommy's boy, if I had known you'd be like this today, I'd have dad pick me up instead- is something happening here that I should most probably know about?" She raised a brow at the scene before her. She turned to Fiona for answers, but she just shrugged.

Blaire herself walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes, "Hey guys, wha- why are they having a staring contest?" She looked at Tesla and Fiona questioningly, hoping for some context. But realize that she's not the only one who's confused the moment both Tesla and Fiona shrugged.

"Uh...I'm going to go now? I still have to pack." Lauren finally spoke, shaking her head as she turned to her heel and walked back to her room. "By the way, you can keep that iron for a remembrance of your near-death experience or whatever. I don't care." She said to probably Stacey before going into her room and shutting the door.

After Lauren left, Melanie just shrugged as she herself snapped out of the staring contest and walked away to one of the couches in the common area of their dorm.

Stacey stared at Melanie, then back at the door, then at Melanie, then back at t- ah, you get it. "Don't tell me we're not going to talk about what just happened?!" She squeaked, turning to Blaire, Fiona, and Tesla. "You're not going to do anything about this?!" She demanded, referring to her door that now as a hole. "A princess shouldn't have something as petty as a hole in her door-!"

"How should we when we don't even have the slightest idea of what happened?" Tesla raised a brow.

"Yeah...we sort of need context first." Fiona agreed.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Stacey demanded, "That mean peasant," She referred to Melanie, who gave her a pleasant view of her middle finger, "And that barbaric excuse of a princess," She pointed at Lauren's room, "Are making a commotion while I was deciding what to wear today, and I went to check what's happening but the next thing I knew, an iron is being thrown at me!"

Blaire, Fiona, and Tesla were quiet for a moment, thinking about what Stacey had said. Finally, after a few moments, Tesla spoke. "I was about to conclude what had probably happened, but I soon decided against it."

The princess of Eraklyon turned to the magenta-haired fairy with a weird look, "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Probably the most convincing argument I've ever heard." Melanie snorted as she laid on the couch, "But what really happened is that I wanted to say 'hello' to my good ol' friend Lauren. But she chased me out of her room and threw her iron at me, which I thankfully and gracefully dodged and ended up crashing on princess 'perfect's door."

Blaire, Fiona, and Tesla stared at Melanie for a moment, until Tesla spoke up again. "Well, that settles it, I guess so." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, turning to exit the dorm. "Melanie, don't touch my belongings or so help me I'll strangle you with your headphones." She threatened Melanie, who just shrugged. "Well, I'm off before Theodore decides to sit on me for making him wait for so long."

Blaire frowned, "Wait, you're leaving too?" Well darn, two of the Winx daughters are leaving for the Day of the Rose. How are they supposed to hang out now?!

Tesla looked at Blaire oddly, as if what she just asked was the most stupidest thing she's ever heard. "Err, yes?" She said, "These days are one of the only occasions where my mother does actually spend time with us instead of isolating herself from her occupation. So, yes, I'm not skipping this opportunity just to hang out with the daughters of my mother's friends who I don't even like that much." With that, Tesla left.

"Ouch." Melanie muttered after Tesla closed the door.

Blaire looked like she was going to cry, but soon shook her head and smiled anyway, turning to Stacey and Melanie, laughing nervously, "So...looks like there's the four of us now-"

She was cut off by Lauren getting out of her room, a suitcase in hand, walking out of the dorm without saying a word.

"-never mind, it's just the three of us now." Blaire laughed nervously, before stopping abruptly and staring at Stacey and Melanie, "Unless you guys are planning on going home too...?"

They both shook their heads, "Nope, and don't care." Melanie shrugged, "Probably just gonna stay here and take a nap all day..."

"I don't really like to go home today." Stacey frowned.

"Why not?" Fiona asked. Yes, she was still there. She was waiting for her mother and sister to come pick her up, but for now she has no choice but to hang around this dorm for a while.

"It's not really the best day to celebrate with my family." She sighed.

"Why?" Melanie asked in fake concern, "Are your parents getting a divorce?"

"Oh, heavens no!" Stacey shook her head, glaring at Melanie for thinking such thing. Her parents love each other very much, how dare Melanie think that? "It's not about my parents, well, technically it's about them, but it's not about their marriage, it's more of a...how do I say this..." She frowned, "Let's just say my parents, especially my mom, is upset more than anything in this day. And she just sort of shuts down and does nothing all day. So yeah, totally not the best holiday to go home to."

"But why though?" Blaire asked, she knew she has to be the third one to say 'why' in this conversation, but she couldn't help it.

Stacey looked down, "If you still remember what happened ten years ago, then you'd know whose birthday it is today."

Blaire's face fell while Fiona frowned. "Oh," She responded, "How old would she be today?" She asked quietly.

"Same age as Melanie's older sister." Stacey said, "Probably adventuring around the realms with her 'rad' new Wind Rider or something while fighting some bad guys after graduating Alfea or something like that..."

"Oh." Melanie muttered as the others were silent, the three of her dorm mates looking down. She frowned. She hated these kinds of silence. "Can you guys stop that? I might be a negative kind of person but this suddenly sad atmosphere is totally not my kind of thing, if you ask me-"

Melanie was suddenly cut off by the opening of the door, revealing Flora- well, Professor Flora now, with Heather behind the nature fairy. "Fiona?" The nature fairy called out for her second daughter, "Sweetheart, it's time to go- oh, hi Blaire, Stacey, Melanie." She smiled sweetly at the three freshmen fairies.

"Hey, Professor." Blaire greeted, smiling at the nature fairy. Stacey just smiled too while Melanie just waved.

"I heard you two aren't going home back to your home planets?" Flora asked both Blaire and Stacey, "Well, I hope you two will still have a nice day nonetheless. There's a festival in Magix city and not to mention the other students and professors that might keep you company here."

"We'll keep that in mind, professor." Blaire nodded.

Flora then looked at Melanie, "What about you, Melanie? Aren't you planning on going home?" She asked, "I heard from my husband that Max and Mason both left earlier to Melody."

Melanie scratched the back of her neck, "Yeah...about that, not really in the mood for family stuff right now. Not really on good terms with my mom right now either. So yeah, not going home. This year, at least."

The nature fairy looked at the musical freshman for a moment, before sighing. "Well, okay then. I hope you girls have a good day." With that, Fiona left with her mother and sister.

The three remaining Winx daughters then just stood there in silence, not really knowing what to say or what to do. Until Blaire cleared her throat. "So...what do you guys wanna do today?"

"Well, Professor Flora did say that there's going to be a festival in Magix City, so there's that." Stacey said thoughtfully, "Plus, Damian said that he and his cousins aren't going home for this holiday either, so chances are, they're going to be in that festival. And if they're in the festival..." A grin made its way to Stacey's lips.

"Blaine told me that he's going to the festival with Ike, Damian, and Bolt since Max and Mason left and he isn't really what you call a social butterfly so he doesn't really have much friends to hang out with right now, so you're kinda right." Blaire smiled.

"So...festival it is, then?"

"Yup."

Both Blaire and Stacey looked at Melanie, "What about you?"

Melanie stared at then as she yawned. "Nope." She said, "I think I wanna hit the hay all day long than go to some stupid festival."

"Oh, come on." Blaire pouted at Melanie, "Bolt will be there." She attempted to tease Melanie. The way she hangs out with this boy is obvious that she may or may not have even the slightest of crush of the boy.

Unfortunately, Melanie snorted at her teasing attempt. "So?"

"Okay so you don't want to go to the festival with us?"

"You just realized that right now?"

With a sigh, Blaire gave up, "Fine, let's go Stacey." with that, Blaire and Stacey prepared to leave their dorm and go to the aforementioned festival without Melanie.

"Oh, and while you're at it, can you get me a churro or two when you get back?" Melanie called out just as Blaire and Stacey was about to close the door to their dorm.

Blaire sighed, "We'll keep that in mind, I guess..."

* * *

 **I'm bored so here's a half-assed chapter that nothing really happens in it at all. Next chapter will probably involve some dates and may or may not introduce the potential antagonists, but that's about it. Just trying to move the plot along, I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You sure you're going to be okay here, Blaine?" Mason asked his redheaded friend as he stuffed some shirts in his duffel bag, glancing at Blaine, who was idly sitting on Max's bed. "Y'know, Mels didn't even bother going home this year, and I don't think mom and dad would mind only having Riley and Reed with them-"

"Oh, I said it's fine." Blaine reassured him, shaking his head. "It's not like I'm all alone here, anyway. Bolt said that he, Ike, and Damian aren't going home today either, they even invited me to go to the festival in Magix with them, so…." He trailed off, shrugging.

Mason and Max looked at each other, with Mason frowning, "Yeah…well, that's what we're worried about." Mason admitted, shaking his head, "I can't believe Headmaster Helia would let someone like them in this school, much less room them in with us."

Blaine raised a brow at them, confused at their sudden change of tones. Max and Mason seem to be very nice to their trio of dorm mates, so why would they talk about them in such negative tone? "What do you mean? They're nice guys."

"Their ancestry says otherwise." Mason muttered.

"Not to mention, what their mums did ten years ago." Max added as he slung his gig bag on his shoulders. "I know we were still kids back then, but you have to be a pretty stupid kid when you don't remember what traumatized almost all of us back then. And it's still a burden some of us carry to this day; you can see it in their eyes if you pay attention."

Blaine frowned as several memories resurfaced, the ones that his parents, aunts, and uncles tried so hard to make them forget. He held his head, shaking it furiously as he desperately tried to forget the scary and traumatizing images in his head. "B-but still," He trailed off, frowning. "It's not like Ike, Damian, and Bolt did it themselves. Not everyone will be like their parents, like us, for example."

"Yes, but still." Mason sighed, standing up as he slung his duffle bag on his shoulders. When the three of them got out of Max and Mason's room, Max and Mason looked at Blaine with worry, "You need to watch out for them Blaine, you never know." He said to the redheaded prince, patting his shoulders. The two then bid their goodbyes to the redhead, before leaving, leaving Blaine as the only Winx son in the dorm.

Blaine sighed as he walked towards the room that he and Bolt shared, and as he opened the door, the first thing he saw was Bolt furiously trying to pull a comb from his frizzy hair, irritatingly muttering some profanities under his breath.

The Prince of Eraklyon couldn't help crack a smile, finding his roommate's dilemma somewhat hilarious. Bolt had always expressed his hatred towards his frizzy hair, looking like it's been struck by lightning and all. "Err, hey, Bolt." Blaine awkwardly coughed.

"Stupid….hair….stupid…comb….stupid- oh, hey Blaine." Bolt sheepishly grinned as he stopped trying to pull his comb out of his hair since it's pretty much hopeless, waving at Blaine with a comb stuck in his messy hair. "I was about to get ready for the festival in Magix by, y'know, fixing my hair for a bit. But as always, my hair's being an ass." He laughed.

Blaine laughed as well, "Oh, right, just let me get my wallet and I'm good to go." He walked towards his nightstand, where his wallet is located. "Oh, and you might want to get that thing off of your hair." Blaine jokingly advised, referring to the comb in Bolt's hair.

"On it," Bolt muttered, gripping his comb tighter and pulling it from his hair. It took him great strength, but he pulled the comb out eventually, along with a chunk of his hair that got tangled on the comb in the first place, but still. "Good enough."

"Hey, you two ready?" Ike and Damien poked their heads through the door.

"Also, has anyone seen my…." Damian was about to ask, but stopped as his eyes trailed off to the broken and hair-filled comb in Bolt's hands. "Bolt, that is the fifth comb this week." He told his cousin sternly, glaring at him.

Bolt kept shifting his vision from the comb to his infuriated cousin, before hiding the broken thing behind his back, whistling idly as he looked around, avoiding Damian's gaze. "Hah? I don't know what you're talking about."

Damian narrowed his eyes, pushing Ike out of his way (much to the silver-haired boy's annoyance), and standing in front of Bolt, face to face. "Why don't you buy your own damn comb, you sheep?" He demanded rather darkly.

The frizzy-haired boy instinctively backed away from his cousin fearfully. "W-well, why don't you buy stronger combs?!" He tried to countered, stammering.

"Because I actually take care of my hair and only need normal combs-"

"Will you cut that out, you stupid geese?" Isaac deadpanned, harshly pulling the two away by their collars before they could start a pathetic catfight. When the two started bickering and trying to reach each other for a kick or a punch however, Isaac merely sighed as he whacked them both on top of their heads simultaneously.

Blaine merely watched the scene before him, amused as he tried to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He honestly didn't know what Max and Mason was worried about, the trio seem to be genuinely nice guys. Just normal, genuinely nice guys who meant no harm at all, not the descendants of evil witches. Sure, there are times where Isaac gets cold and mean, where Damian gets dark and mean-spirited, and where Bolt gets hot-headed and destructive. But that seldom ever happens, and when it does, the boys usually realize it, and immediately apologize, like they didn't mean it at all and is ashamed because of it, but they couldn't help it as it's in their blood to do so. Maybe that's because Headmaster Helia accepted them into his school, despite what their mothers did to his first born….

"We should go." Isaac crossed his arms, scoffing at a whimpering Bolt and Damian holding his head. He then shifted his gaze to Blaine to see if he agreed with him or not.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Blaine smiled at him nervously, nodding. Despite them being genuinely nice boys, they're still not one to mess with.

* * *

"Ooh, they're on sale!" The only princess of Solaria squealed, practically sticking her face and entire upper body on the window glass thing at a store like an octopus.

"Stacey…." Blaire whined, trying to pull her friend off of the window. "We came here for the festival, not shopping!" Once she pulled Stacey off of the store window (much to the employees and costumers' relief), she still had to restrain the blonde from returning to her previous position. "Let's go now…."

The two walked around for a bit, and for a bit, it really was just about a minute worth of walking before Stacey got distracted by something again. But what distracted the blonde, surprised the redhead.

"Ooh, it's one of those Wind Rider race thingies!" Stacey squealed, pushing people out of her way to get a closer look, much to their dismay. "I forgot what they're called but, cool! I missed these!"

Blaire blinked as she stood by Stacey, their hair flowing in the wind as the bikes sped by them. "You like these things?" Blaire asked in disbelief. She always thought of Stacey as a shopping-obsessed, spoilt princess who didn't give a damn about sports and races, but she was wrong, as Stacey looked at the race like she looked at clothes.

"Yup!" The blonde chimed, grinning, "My dad used to bring me and my brothers and sister to races like these, I don't know what they're called but I love it! I've always wanted to have a Wind Rider and join a race or something, daddy even taught me and my sister how to ride one," She smiled, feeling a sense of nostalgia. She remembered when she was five years old, Brandon used to bring her, Luke, Sebastian, and her sister (Zach still wasn't born at the time) to some races and even one of those duel fights in Red Fountain, and Stacey loved it.

Blaire looked at Stacey in disbelief. Stacey may look and seem like Stella, maybe a bit more spoilt and annoying, but if one would look more closely, one would see a bit of Brandon if the princess lowers her mask, even just a little bit. "Well…you can join the next race, if you want." Blaire suggested, looking at some boys preparing their Wind Riders at the starting point.

Stacey looked at Blaire, as if she was stupid. "You're kidding, right?" She laughed, "How can I join the race if I don't even have a Wind Rider? I'm not even signed in the race! Not to mention, how about my outfit? Sure, I have a few outfit ideas for these and know a spell to make one in a jiffy, but-!"

"We can borrow a Wind Rider, easy. And we'll sign you up soon enough." Blaire smiled, looking around, "There has to be one guy nice enough to lend us a Wind Rider."

The blonde princess scoffed. "Doubt it."

Blaire frowned, still looking around. She couldn't just borrow some Wind Riders from the guys on the starting point; they're probably using it as well. So whose Wind Rider can she borrow, hmmm….

She spots some Specialists walking past them, laughing and all. She sees that they're still on their racing garments; they must be the ones that raced earlier.

One of the Specialists took off their helmets, revealing messy, green-ish hair. Blaire's lips widened into a grin as she held Stacey's hand, before running towards the group of Specialists, especially the green haired boy, "Hey, Spencer!"

The aforementioned boy, Spencer, stopped his tracks as he turned back to see who dares calling him. "Blaire, is that you?" He questioned, recognizing the voice. Seeing his old friend Blaire running towards him with a blonde trailing behind her, he smiled. "Oh, it is you." He said as Blaire gave him a brief, friendly hug. "What's up?"

"Well, you see…" Blaire sheepishly started, causing Spencer to raise a brow. "My friend here, Stacey," She said, referring to Stacey, "wants to join the race, but you see….she doesn't have a Wind Rider."

"Oh." Spencer said, "So you're asking to borrow mine?"

Blaire looked at him with puppy eyes, "Can we, please?"

He blinked at Blaire, before shaking his head. "Oh, sure, you can borrow it, why not?"

* * *

"I'm still not sure about this, Blaire." Stacey frowned at the redhead, who is holding a 'Go Stacey!' flag and waving it around. The two were now standing at the starting point of the race as the other racers warmed up.

"Oh, come on!" Blaire cheered, putting her hands on Stacey's shoulders, "You don't see these guys being unsure of this, don't you?!" She said, referring to the other racers who looked confident enough.

"But that's the point!" Stacey said, "They're guys! They're meant to join the race and win! I'm a girl. Girls, especially princesses, aren't cut out for these kinds of things!"

"Well, someone's all about traditional gender roles…." A girl passing by them muttered.

The two decide to ignore the eavesdropping girl. "Oh come on! Aunt Layla once beat uncle Sky and Brandon in a snow skiing race!"

"But-!"

"And besides," Blaire threw her thumb over her shoulder, "You're not the only girl racer here."

Stacey looked to where Blaire pointed. There, she can see another girl warming up for the race as well. The girl looked at least seventeen to twenty years old, her dark outfit suggested that she was a witch, she already had her helmet on but her medium length, light brown/dirty blonde hair can still be seen, she is also seen with two other witches, one of which was the girl that eavesdropped on them earlier.

Before Stacey could argue anymore, the announcer, well, announced that the race will be starting very soon, making it Blaire's cue to leave. Before she did, however, she gave her blonde friend some words of encouragement, before finally skipping from the road to the sidewalk to watch her friend race, still waving around her 'Go Stacey!' flag. Two witches next to her, the ones that accompanied the other female racer, merely watched Blaire in amusement.

Stacey frowned as she nervously put her helmet on and started the Wind Rider.

"Three….two….one….go!"

* * *

Damian pushed some people out of his way irritably and impatiently as he, his cousins, and Blaine tried their best to be on front of the crowd of people to see the race. "Damn it, the race already started…."

"Calm down, Damian." Isaac deadpanned, a man glaring at him after being pushed by the white-haired boy.

"Yeah," Bolt nodded, easily pushing a boy out of his way. "I know you want to watch and support Deli and all, but you don't need to be like this, y'know."

Blaine raised a brow as he managed to slip between two women, "Deli?" Almost everyone knows that Damian is interested in Stacey, so who is this Deli girl?

Finally, the four of them reached the front row of the crowd, where almost all of the racers had sped past them. The crowd cheered loudly, but Isaac and Bolt just stayed quiet, just idly standing there. When Blaine looked at Damian, however, the brunette was cheering the loudest. Blaine blinked at this, who knew Damian would go this crazy just because of some race?

Blaine suddenly remembered that Blaire had told him that she and Stacey will be in the festival as well. He looked around for a moment, looking for an all-too familiar strawberry blonde hair identical to his. It wasn't too hard, as he already spotted Blaire nearby, cheering as loudly as Damian probably, waving a flag around as if she was supporting someone, Blaine couldn't help but wonder who.

The prince of Eraklyon tried calling out to his twin sister, but it was too loud. Thankfully, a white-haired witch next to her seemed to notice him, and looked at him questionably. Blaine tried pointing at Blaire, signalling the witch to talk to Blaire saying that someone is calling out to her.

Fortunately, the witch merely nodded as she tapped Blaire on the shoulder.

* * *

"Psst, hey, fairy."

Blaire blinked as she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, looking up, she saw a witch, her hair as white as snow, looking at her. "Yeah, Snowy?" She called the witch by her first name. Apparently, she had already befriended two witches by her side, their names were Snowy and Claudine, and the other witch in the race was named Delilah. They were fairly nice witches, she had to be honest.

Snowy said nothing as she merely pointed somewhere nearby, Blaire looked to where she pointed, revealing Blaine and his trio of dorm mates. Blaire grinned at this as she waved at them, Blaine and Isaac waved back, Damian was too busy cheering, whereas Bolt just didn't care.

Blaire mouthed to Blaine that she would go to where they are, to which Blaine nodded. Starting her journey of pushing people out of her way whilst saying polite apologies to get to her brother and his friends.

When she almost arrived, a trio of witches decided that it would be a great idea to extend a foot out to Blaire's way, making her fall. When the redhead fell, the trio laughed wickedly. "Watch where you're going, pixie." One of them sneered.

Blaire merely got up and dusted off her clothing, "I will next time, sorry about that!" With that, Blaire walked away, unharmed and unaffected by them, much to their dismay.

Blaine suddenly felt being attacked by someone with a hug, "Blaire!" He smiled upon realizing who the hugging attacker was.

"Oh, hey Blaire." Isaac turned to Blaire, smiling.

"Sup." Was all Bolt could say, waving his hand as a form of acknowledgement.

Damian continued cheering until Isaac elbowed him on the ribs. He glared at his white haired cousin, before muttering a greeting to Blaire.

"Sorry about that." Isaac coughed, "Damian here is just way too determined to cheer for his sister in the race."

"Oh, you mean-" Blaire's words were suddenly cut off as the race had finished, with Delilah as first place, some random dudes at second, and third...and Stacey at fourth place.

* * *

"It's okay, Stacey..." Blaire tried consoling her blonde friend, who was sitting on the bench with her head down, with Blaine standing on the side. Isaac, Damian, and Bolt are nowhere to be seen. "Fourth place is better than nothing..."

"I know..." Stacey sighed, running her hands through her golden blonde locks, "I haven't touched a Wind Rider in a long time anyway...and it's not like racing is for me or anything. I'm a princess, I should just stick to fashion and such..."

Blaire frowned, "Aww, Stace, don't be like that." She said, "It was only your first try..."

Blaine nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, anything can be for anyone as long as they try and practice hard enough."

"He's right, you know." Blaire smiled, "Did you know Blaine cried the first time Dad tried to train him to fight?" She almost laughed at the memory of a seven-year-old Blaine, snot running down his little nose as Sky frustratingly tried to make him hold a sword. "And it wasn't because he was happy or anything, he was crying because the sword 'looked too scary'. And it was a wooden sword, mind you."

Blaine frowned at Blaire, "I was seven, what do you expect?"

"Oh, come on, Nick knew how to fire a laser gun when he was five, and Max and Mason already knew how to wrestle when they were four. What's your excuse?"

His frown went deeper as he looked away with a blush, embarrassed. "You didn't have to mention Nick, you know." He said, trying to change the subject. "If you-know-who were here, she'd probably strangle you with your hair."

Blaire's smile disappeared when he said that, "You're probably right..." She trailed off, "But it's been ten years already..."

"Some scars just never heal," Said Stacey, looking up in the sky. "Anyway, if my sis were here, she would have probably been first place, right?" She looked at the twins.

Blaire and Blaine looked at each other, "Yeah, she probably would." Blaire said, her smile coming back. "But if you practice racing a bit more, maybe you'll beat her."

Stacey laughed, "Perhaps." She said, "But I doubt it. She was always three steps ahead of me, so..."

"You can do it, Stace, I know you can." Blaire said.

"Okay, okay," The blonde shrugged, "Maybe I would, if I was determined enough...but, we'd never really know, if you ask me."

"Well, even if she isn't here, you can still do it." Blaire encouraged.

"I guess so." Stacey looked around, "Hey, where's Damian, Ike, and that cloud haired guy?"

Blaine shrugged, "Oh, they're with their sisters. They said they're going to be back soon so..." He soon spots his three friends walking towards them. "Never mind, they're back."

"Finally!" Stacey squealed, running towards Damian for a hug.

"Well, nice to see you too, princess Stacey." The brunette boy laughed as they separated from their hug. "You never told me you raced." He said to her.

"Oh, I didn't." Stacey flipped her hair, "Okay...maybe I did, but I don't do it so often. I still prefer shopping...and stuff like that."

"Well, there's still a last race going on, we can watch it, and after that we can get some coffee-"

Stacey smiled, "So it's a date, then?"

Damian smiled as well, "Why not?"

Blaire, Isaac, Blaine, and Bolt watched as the two soon-to-be couple linked arms and turned to them. "Err, I'd hate it to leave you guys here all alone..." Damian admitted.

"Oh, don't worry," Ike smirked as he held Blaire's hand, "We're planning on going to the new ice cream parlor."

"Great. See you, then." Damian said as the two pairs of them prepared to walk away.

"Wait!" Bolt yelled as he and Blaine were the only two left without any dates. "What about us?! I thought this was a group hang out?!"

"Oh...well, we invited Melanie to come with us but she preferred to stay behind and sleep instead, sorry about that." Blaire sheepishly apologized.

Bolt briefly pouted, "W-well, that's not the point!" He said, "You can't just leave the two of us here while you guys are on your lovey-dovey dates!"

Both Ike and Damian laughed, "Yes we can." They both said in unison as they walked away with Blaire and Stacey.

"OIII! Wait!" Bolt yelled at his two cousins, "What are we supposed to do then?!" He demanded, referring to Blaine and himself.

"Ever heard of friend dates?" Was Isaac's last words before he and Blaire disappeared into the crowd.

Bolt's eye twitched in annoyance, muttering multiple curses at his cousins under his breath. Blaine on the other hand, just stood there, a bit stunned.

"A friend date?"

* * *

 **I just sort of, wrote this. I didn't plan to or anything, I was just kind of bored yesterday and decide to write something and then this happened. I didn't plan this or anything, so the writing is odd and the pacing might be horrible, I also didn't bother rereading the previous chapters so there are some contradictions in this chapter and the previous ones.**

 **I know I said that dates are going to featured in this chapter, but it's too long already, and I'm tired. So yeah, wait for the next chapter where there will be dates and maybe the other Winx families celebrating the day of the Rose will be featured too.**

 **There are a lot of things hinted in there, and I'd trust you to find at least some of them and wonder what the hell was that all about.**

 **I'm tired. I want to go to bed. Thank you for reading. Goodnight.**


End file.
